Libertad
by Schala S
Summary: [AU] La Gran Guerra contra el Imperio de Freezer ha terminado; el Príncipe Trunks regresa al Palacio Real de Vegetasei y se entrega al disfrute absoluto que la compañía que Goten y Marron, sus compañeros y amantes, le significan. Con ellos, cuestiones de raza, género y clase dejan de importar; juntos, será la igualdad la que impere siempre. Trunks x Marron x Goten ¡TERMINADO!
1. Introducción

**_Disclaimer_** **:** los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **—** **Quisiera que desapareciese el resto del mundo —dijo ella— y vivir aquí contigo.**

 **—** **No desaparecerá —dijo él.**

 **Caminaron casi en silencio por el bosque mojado de rocío. Pero iban juntos por un mundo que era de ellos.**

(D.H. Lawrence, _El amante de Lady Chatterley_ )

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **L** uego de batallas, muertes y locura, tantas cosas inexplicables sucediéndose una tras otra durante la Gran Guerra, a los saiyajin les ha llegado la paz. Cuánto lo agradece el Príncipe Trunks, que pese a la pasión que lo une a la guerra ya añoraba el momento de distenderse, de disfrutar sus otras pasiones.

Ellos dos junto a él: lo único que ama más que pelear.

La conservadora sociedad saiyajin nunca vio con buenos ojos su unión física y emocional con su guardaespaldas, el guerrero de Clase Baja Son Goten, y con Marron, una sobreviviente —devenida en diplomática— de la batalla sucedida entre el imperio de Freezer y los tsufur por el control de la Tierra, aquella esfera celeste tan codiciada por su tierra fértil y fabulosa tecnología. El equivalente a cinco años terrícolas han pasado del inicio de su relación, de decidir compartir lecho y vida los tres, de otorgarle a los otros dos la confianza de la tranquilidad mediante un nexo desprovisto de represión o dolor, sino alimentado por la pasión y el amor que los tres sentían por los otros dos, por cada uno, por el conjunto conformado por los tres. Poco importará, siempre, que se trate de un vínculo conformado por el Príncipe, un Clase Baja y una terrícola.

En el lecho, los tres son iguales, tres seres sin más en su interior que una pasión idéntica que, en el conjunto, gira en torno a sus cuerpos como un círculo invencible.

Ansioso por dirigirse a sus aposentos, el Príncipe a ellos decide encaminarse luego de una nueva reunión de Consejo que ha determinado el itinerario para el próximo periodo. Ve cómo Marron y Goten, presentes en calidad de consejeros personales de él, se alejan, juntos, ante la mirada reprobatoria de los Líderes de Clase, los ancianos de mayor influencia y los representantes aliados con otras razas. Una vez que todos se alejan de la mesa donde la reunión ha acaecido, su abuelo, el Rey Vegeta, único sobreviviente de la Familia Real luego de la muerte de su padre, su abuela y su tío en la guerra contra Freezer, lo detiene tomándolo de la muñeca. En ésta, Trunks no siente violencia alguna; percibe, en el agarre, algo parecido al cariño.

Su abuelo: un ser de mente centrada, un gobernante nato. Cuánto lo admira.

—Príncipe —lo llama el Rey—, siéntese un momento, por favor.

Trunks, una vez cede el agarre, lo hace: se sienta a la derecha de la cabecera, en diagonal a donde su abuelo se encuentra.

—Dígame, Mi Rey.

—¿Podríamos relajarnos un poco, no?

Ambos ríen.

—De acuerdo —dice Trunks—. Dime, abuelo.

Éste toma su hombro y le fija los ojos. Seriedad es lo que expresa ante Trunks.

—Por el viaje que haré mañana en pos de dialogar con los tsufur y recuperar a nuestros prisioneros de guerra, tal vez pasaré diez ciclos fuera de Vegetasei —explica—. Estarás a cargo en mi ausencia.

Trunks se fastidia: lo acaban de hablar en la reunión, ¿para qué se lo vuelve a explicar? Sin embargo, sabe que no se trata de desconfianza, no de parte de su abuelo; más bien, es necesidad de reforzarle sus tareas aquello que le hace hablarle.

—Lo sé, abuelo —contesta Trunks sin alejarle la mirada, manteniéndosela con la valía que su propio abuelo le ha inculcado—. No te preocupes: sé qué debo hacer, soy consciente del rol que tendré con tu partida.

»Los saiyajin estaremos bien en tu ausencia, te lo juro por nuestra sangre.

Su abuelo asiente, orgulloso.

—No espero menos de ti, Trunks. Pero debo recordarte, por tu impetuosidad, que es preciso que te cuides. —Para expresar énfasis tal vez, el ceño de su abuelo se frunce al máximo—. No debes permitir ninguna clase de provocación; tu mente, tan dada a las desprolijidades por tu apasionamiento exacerbado, debe permanecer fría cueste lo que cueste.

Entendiendo qué rumbo intenta tomar su abuelo, Trunks se pone de pie. Camina por la sala, observa los grabados que decoran la pared y aluden a leyendas latentes en la cultura saiyajin, como la del Dios Super-Saiyajin, la Sagrada Fase Dorada, la Batalla de los Mil Ohzaru, entre otras. Contemplándolas, habla severamente:

—Seré todo lo frío que deba ser. Me ocuparé del pueblo, de sus necesidades, de nuestros negocios, de la supervisión de nuestro ejército. —Gira hacia el Rey, que lo mira con atención, el ceño aún fruncido—. Lo que pase tras la puerta de mi habitación, no obstante, es asunto mío, abuelo: ahí no soy el Príncipe Trunks de Vegetasei, guardián de la Honorable Sangre Saiyajin; ahí soy Trunks, el hombre, y lo que suceda en mi intimidad no le concierne ni al pueblo, ni a nuestros aliados, ni a nuestros enemigos; a nadie, ni siquiera a ti.

Aunque sin relajar su mirada, el Rey asiente.

—Es importante que te mantengas así, muchacho: como dices, a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas en tu intimidad, nunca me importará siempre que, en el campo de batalla, seas el guerrero que eres, el más talentoso de toda nuestra raza. ¿Cómo prohibirte algo por más que me desagrade como lo hace, si eres el más fuerte de todos? —El Rey ríe; Trunks no lo acompaña—. Sigue teniendo un bajo perfil y no permitas que tu intimidad contamine tu rol como Guardián de la Honorable Sangre Saiyajin, el que ocuparás en mi ausencia.

»Haz lo que se te dé la gana: no estoy ni estaré de acuerdo con tus inclinaciones, pues los placeres carnales, para los saiyajin, son una forma de perpetuar nuestra sangre, no un divertimento. No admitiré un escándalo que ensucie la imagen de la Realeza; continúa dejando tus excesos detrás de la puerta. Recuérdales a tus amantes que deben obrar de la misma forma que tú.

A Goten, a Marron, ¿recordarles algo semejante? Trunks sonríe y esparce sin vergüenza su orgullo, lo extiende por toda la habitación.

—Nos dices cosas que ya sabemos, abuelo: dejaré los asuntos de mis «inclinaciones» donde debo; por lo demás, puedes confiar en mí.

El Rey se pone de pie. Se acerca a Trunks, palmea su espalda y asiente.

—Te lo encargo.

Sin más, se marcha. Trunks suspira y lo imita, se dirige hacia sus aposentos, hacia la puerta detrás de la cual no sólo es Trunks, el hombre, uno más en el conjunto que conforma junto a Marron y Goten, sino donde, además, es libre.

Porque la soledad compartida con ellos dos siempre será, para él, la definición exacta de la libertad.

Llega: observa la oscura sala de estar iluminada mediante luces artificiales que caen en el cuarto por medio de vitrales rojos que honran al dios saiyajin, es decir al color de su sangre, sostenidos por resistente piedra negra del sur de la presente galaxia. A la derecha, un umbral dirige al área de lectura; a la izquierda, otro lleva al cuarto de aseo; al fondo, un último umbral lleva al lecho. Hacia allí se dirige, primero despacio, luego con la urgencia que las luces rojas incrementan en su corazón. Al llegar, los ve besándose al pie de la cama, Goten con su armadura negra con motivos verdes y rojos distintivos de su familia; Marron con un vestido de fina tela terrícola bordado al antiguo estilo saiyajin, el que imperara en la era del planeta Sadala.

Seducido, no los interrumpe; algo le dice, en su fuero interno, que los dos saben que los observa. Descubre su acierto cuando los dos pares de ojos se clavan en él.

—Al fin —dice el Príncipe que ya no es tal ante sus compañeros de lecho y vida—, al fin podemos mandar todo al carajo…

Marron y Goten se ponen de pie. Trunks avanza hacia los dos con ansias que se desconoce, que son voraces luego de tantas batallas, que son profundas gracias a la soledad y la paz, que son genuinas, desatadas, por saber pronta la partida de su abuelo.

Que son trascendentales en su existencia, pues son ellos a quienes estrecha, pues son ellos quienes lo estrechan a él.

Inician los besos, Goten lo besa en la boca, Marron en el cuello, mientras Trunks desata las tiras del vestido de ella, quien lo ayuda con una mano, la que no toca a Goten en un muslo. La tenue iluminación roja no les permite percibir a quien tocan, pero sí permite vislumbrar el esbozo de tres cuerpos jóvenes y saludables, bellos bajo el canon de múltiples culturas, que pasan de la censura a la desnudez total.

Los tres caen en la cama en una posición decidida por Goten y Marron, quienes instan a Trunks a permanecer en el medio por esta vez, en ocasión de celebrar su regreso luego de un largo viaje a través de la Galaxia del Este.

Con Goten encima, a sus espaldas, y Marron debajo de él, se hunde en ella y grita al sentir a Goten hacer lo mismo en él en un desprolijo movimiento. Permanecen quietos luego del arrebatamiento que los ha tomado por igual, se acarician sin saber ya dónde tocar ni a quién tocan, atados los tres por el mismo lazo rojo, el de los sentimientos audaces, vehementes, que los hacen ser lo que son. Uno, los tres.

—No sé cuánto dure este periodo de paz —asevera Trunks con la respiración entrecortada, conmovido por los dos latidos que siente contra su piel, los de Marron debajo de él, los de Goten encima—. Quiero aprovechar cada segundo de cada noche; quiero estar con los dos, hacérselo a los dos, que me lo hagan los dos…

—Así será, Trunks —asegura Marron mirándolo a los ojos, embelesada con él y con Goten, que la mira desde atrás del azul—. Aprovecharemos cada segundo de intimidad que tengamos.

—Y no te dejaremos distraerte —agrega Goten acariciando con sus labios la nuca de Trunks—. Los tres cumpliremos con nuestras obligaciones fuera de este cuarto.

—Los tres seremos iguales aquí —termina Marron.

—Al fin… —susurra Trunks acariciándose contra los pechos de Marron, con la piel erizada por los labios inquietos de Goten viajando por sus hombros—. No veía la hora de volver.

De estar con ellos, de sentirlos a ellos contra su piel. Saberlos lejos de él en su último viaje lo ha mantenido inquieto, intratable: no había podido llevarlos por los deberes que ella debía cumplir en el Reino, ser el contacto de confianza entre Vegetasei y la Tierra, mientras Goten permanecía a su lado como su protector. Imaginarlos enlazados en lo más íntimo había sido, a la distancia y mediante sus propias manos, el único consuelo conocido.

Cada día le cuesta más alejarse de ellos. Sabe que ambos han logrado dejar atrás el prejuicio de compartir lecho con el Príncipe, que han logrado verlo como lo que es, Trunks y nadie más; aún se siente indefenso en brazos de los dos, dependiente de la pasión con la cual le permiten liberarse de todo, de cada responsabilidad, de cada misión que se le encarga por ser quien es. Ellos son su consuelo, su corazón partido en dos mitades que ya nunca le volverán a pertenecer.

Tiene que aprender a disfrutar más la presencia, a sufrir menos la ausencia, a aprovechar cada instante para después salir de ese cuarto fortalecido, listo para ser el Guardián de todos los saiyajin. Tiene que aprender a ser feliz y, con esa felicidad en el pecho imperando por sobre toda angustia y preocupación, poder llenar de calma la mente fría que, ante la enclenque paz de Vegetasei, precisa tener para tomar las mejores decisiones.

Necesita que la pasión incontenible de su ser, la bomba que porta en su interior, estalle donde debe, en el lecho.

Que la frialdad estalle donde debe también, en el Trono del Reino, en el campo de batalla.

Necesita el sexo como herramienta para su propia paz, la interior.

Los necesita a ellos dos, siempre.

—Que cada noche sea la última —propone más que pedir; pedir sería un atisbo digno de un Príncipe, pero proponer lo es de un compañero, ese que es de quienes están pegados a él—, que cada noche sea todo…

Se mueve en Marron; Goten se mueve en él. Acompasadas las tres caderas, Trunks cierra los ojos y se concentra en lo que percibe con el resto de sus sentidos: el aroma íntimo de cada uno fusionándose en torno a los tres, la piel resbalando, la suya contra la de ellos; el sabor de los labios de Marron, a los cuales besa impúdicamente; los gemidos de los tres entonando su canción favorita, la única que le gusta, la de los tres expresándolo todo, la pasión, el amor.

La libertad que el conjunto les significa.

Apoya el rostro sobre el hombro de Marron y las manos sobre la tela que cubre el lecho de los dulces amantes. Se pierde en el movimiento de sus caderas comandadas por Goten, en la sensación de unión perpetua entre los tres.

Ha gozado en el campo de batalla, ha vencido, ha liberado a su pueblo de antiguos y difíciles conflictos. Al fin es turno de gozar lo que más ama.

A ellos.

A ellos por sobre todo.

Al círculo que los tres forman fuera de todo prejuicio y control por sobre el género, la orientación, la raza, el estrato social, libres los tres de ser quienes deseen, de ser nadie más que ellos mismos en esencia, la pausa ante tanto conflicto, y muerte, y sangre. Desprovistos del pasado que tanto los ha perseguido, entregados a lo que juntos son.

Dejar todo atrás, los tres, y ser uno.

Es turno de gozar, sí.

Es turno de ser libres en el seno de su relación.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Bienvenidos a_ **Libertad** _, un fic que ayer no existía, que nació hace unas horas como idea a partir del_ _ **Kinktober**_ _, reto propuesto por la página_ **Es de fanfics** _, en Facebook._

 _La idea, por la naturaleza del reto, es escribir sobre fetiches. Necesitaba un contexto que invitara a la liberación en pareja, así que por eso escribí esta introducción, porque creo que el erotismo fluye verdaderamente cuando el contexto lo acompaña, pues éste determina gran parte de su naturaleza. También, escribo esto como reto personal, escribir fetiches con el cuidado absoluto del vocabulario y las descripciones con la idea de hacer algo que, más que perverso, resulte emocionante. Por último, escribo esto por mí misma, porque estoy bloqueada y necesito liberarme también._

 _Tengo algunos motivos en especial para hacerlo, así que espero este fic me ayude._

 _Elegí a Trunks, Goten y Marron por un fic maravilloso que me regalaron para mi cumpleaños,_ **Sweet Lovers** ** _de IsabelCordy01_** _, a quien_ _ **dedico**_ _este fic y le_ _ **agradezco**_ _por permitirme inspirarme en su historia, tomarla como un punto de partida para ambientar esta situación._ _ **¡Gracias, hermosa!**_ _Espero te guste._

 ** _A quien lea, muchísimas gracias. :')_**

 _Los capítulos van a ser cortitos, pero espero que me queden lo suficientemente contundentes como para que la idea de cada uno quede bien expresada. Además de la experimentación de los tres, quiero ir explorando sus emociones en cuanto a la situación que los atraviesa tanto dentro como fuera del cuarto. Todo lo que hoy no haya quedado claro espero lo haga en futuras entregas._

 _Octubre tiene 31 días, así que serán 31 capítulos además de esta introducción. Quizá haga un epílogo al final, lo voy a pensar, depende de cómo vaya fluyendo la historia. ¡Voy a actualizar a diario! Si algún día pasa algo, publicaré dos veces al día siguiente. Hoy, por esto mismo, porque arranco atrasada,_ _ **ya publiqué también la Noche I y la II, que pueden leer a continuación.**_

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias desde ya por leer!_**

 _Un beso gigante y nos leemos en el siguiente ya ya ya. XD_

 _¡Mua!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. Noche I: Ropa

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche I

* * *

 **~ropa~**

* * *

Los vestidos de Marron, aunque confeccionados por saiyajin, tienen alma terrícola. El estilo en el cual están hechos tiene algo de Sadala y algo del estilo impuesto por el imperio de Freezer, pero también algo que no remite a nada, sólo a ella. Por resultar exótico ante ojos saiyajin, los vestidos de Marron son, para Goten y Trunks, un detonante ineludible de excitación.

A menudo, a la hora de abandonarse a los placeres más físicos, le piden que no se desnude; corren su ropa, levantan la falda, desatan nudos y la toman a la vez. Ella, que desnuda es perfecta, cubierta por sus vestidos también lo es. Es que ese adivinar sus curvas por la caída delicada de la tela, ese esbozo de piel que tanto invita a sumirse en ella, excita sin necesidad de nada más que mirar.

Marron no necesita hacer nada para seducirlos; ella seduce sola, de pie ante los dos, con los ojos fijos un segundo en uno, el siguiente en el otro, diosa absoluta a la cual le son devotos por igual.

En sus deberes diarios, ella ha sido la última en llegar a los aposentos que ocupan los tres en el Palacio Real. Trunks y Goten la aguardan desnudos en la suerte de diván terrícola dispuesto en la sala principal, uno junto al otro, entre caricias y besos, jadeantes luego del acto que, en espera de ella, los ha unido a los dos.

—Linda… —susurra Goten. Trunks ve en los ojos que éste le dirige a Marron la misma devoción que siente brotarle del pecho—. ¡Ese vestido te queda lindísimo!

Marron, siempre tímida, se sonríe bajando la mirada, estudiando el elegido del día, un vestido largo del color del cielo de Vegetasei.

—Es nuevo —cuenta—, lo mandé a hacer hace unos días.

Con suaves ademanes, comienza a desnudarse; ambos la detienen al levantarse y acercarse a ella, al tomarla de las manos y aproximarla al diván. Le frenan las rodillas contra la orilla y se sientan como al principio.

—¿Podemos…? —pregunta Trunks en un murmullo cargado de entusiasmo.

Entendiendo, Marron asiente.

Levanta los brazos y los cruza tras su nuca; con la quijada hacia arriba, cierra los ojos. Siente que se tambalea ante la exploración de cuatro manos por sobre la tela, que rozan apenas en cada curva de su cuerpo, que buscan despacio cada punto sensible. Respira fuertemente por cada roce suscitado en el lugar exacto, por cada acierto de cada mano, cada dedo, cada ser que está entregado ante ella.

Una mano levanta su falda; dos manos la instan a arrodillarse al borde del diván. Una boca busca entre sus piernas aquel punto desde cual brota el deseo, mientras un cuerpo se posa detrás de ella, como sostén de sus temblores. Al sentir lo que la boca le hace, cae sobre el cuerpo que la sostiene, jadeando. La emoción la recorre completa, enlazada con el placer.

Perdió a sus padres de niña. Vendida como esclava, pasó de los tsufur al ejército de Freezer, es decir de un bando al otro. Trunks, en su rol de Príncipe Saiyajin, la encontró escondida detrás de una pila de cadáveres después de que los tsufur abordaran la nave-celda en la que ella se movilizaba junto a otros tantos esclavos, la mayoría de los cuales terminaron o muertos o al servicio de éstos una vez más. Al hallarla, le extendió la mano y le sonrió. «Estarás bien», le prometió. Él tenía quince años terrícolas; ella diez. Al ponerla a salvo en Vegetasei, la mano derecha y guardaespaldas del Príncipe, es decir Son Goten, le consiguió un pequeño trabajo en el laboratorio donde su hermano mayor, Son Gohan, trabajaba.

Gime. Cuando siente que pierde el sostén, unos brazos la rodean.

No sabe quién la besa y quién la ase por detrás, pero sabe que los ama a los dos, porque nunca la trataron como los saiyajin tratan a otras razas ni tampoco como hombres de tantos pueblos tratan a las mujeres; ellos jamás la trataron como a un ser inferior, sino como a una igual. Y qué inevitable enamorarse de Trunks, del Príncipe Trunks que, desde el primer encuentro, nunca había dejado de visitarla, de garantizar su bienestar, hasta considerarla una amiga sincera y promoverla como parte de su consejo personal, hasta impulsarla, con los años, como una diplomática de vital importancia en la delicada relación entre saiyajin y terrícolas, rol que le quedaba como anillo al dedo por ser de naturaleza tan parecida a su papá, tan conciliadora. Y qué inevitable enamorarse de Goten, de ese soldado de valía inquebrantable con un corazón tan distinto, tan bondadoso pese a la férrea educación saiyajin y la constante denostación por parte de las clases dominantes por sobre los guerreros de bajo rango, que tan dulcemente le había obsequiado su amistad pese al contexto adverso esperable para una muchacha terrícola sin más familia que sí misma intentando sobrevivir en Vegetasei. Qué inevitable ceder ante la relación que ambos tenían desde siempre, unirse a los dos en el lecho y en la vida, transformarlos en su hogar, en su familia.

Gime de nuevo, se concentra en las sensaciones que crecen segundo a segundo. Al estrujar el cabello de quien la besa descubre que éste es Trunks; a la vez, al acariciar la cintura de quien está atrás, un gemido brota de quien la sostiene: por la ternura de la voz aniñada descubre a Goten.

Ellos la apoyaron, la instaron a no conformarse, a llegar a donde deseara, a ayudar a los terrícolas sobrevivientes y representarlos ante los saiyajin; el resto, ella se lo ganó sola, estudiando, apasionándose con la idea de ayudar, de ser útil, de no permitir que la vida de sus padres se haya perdido en vano. No podrá, nunca, desperdiciar la vida que sus padres salvaron.

Jamás querrá. No lo hará.

Sonriendo, grita el placer que la invade con potencia y verdad. Adormecida, después de terminar, siente cómo la recuestan sobre el diván. Aún está vestida.

A ojos de los dos, cada día supera la versión más perfecta de sí misma.

Abre los ojos, los ve arrodillados junto a ella y los acaricia con una mano, primero a uno, luego al otro.

—Han hecho demasiado por mí —dice despacio, su voz apenas audible.

—Tú has hecho demasiado por nosotros —dice Goten, que en sus mejillas porta un sonrojo que lo hace ver no como el hombre que ya es, sino como el muchachito que alguna vez fue—. Siempre has sido buena con nosotros.

Y ellos con ella, piensa Marron sonriendo, acariciando. Y ellos con ella siempre, hasta hoy.

Qué inevitable enamorarse de los dos.

Qué inevitable enamorarse de ella los dos, de ella que pese a tantos horrores vividos aún continúa en pie. A ella que, aunque no tiene la fuerza saiyajin, sí tiene fuerza al fin, la interior, la de su alma indoblegable ante el horror.

A ella que todo lo inspira. A ella, a quien esperan inspirar también.

* * *

 **~Noche I. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! A continuación, ya está disponible la_ _ **Noche II**_ _: «cadenas»._

 _¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. Noche II: Cadenas

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche II

* * *

 **~cadenas~**

* * *

Según ha escuchado en uno de sus tantos viajes durante la Gran Guerra, las cadenas simbolizan cosas distintas dependiendo de la cultura. Para los vesemeh, seres de piel negra y ojos blancos oriundos de la Galaxia del Oeste, menudos aunque increíblemente fuertes, las cadenas representan no la privación de la libertad, sino la concesión de ésta en manos de quien las porte.

Siendo una raza de costumbres sexuales extremas a ojos de culturas más conservadoras, los vesemeh concedían las cadenas al guerrero más destacado de cada batalla, fuera hombre o mujer. Al encadenarlo en el centro de un cuarto circular, se le administraban toda clase de placeres. Las bellezas más reconocidas lo alimentaban con las más exóticas comidas, le daban a beber el mejor vino de los alrededores, y mantenían relaciones delante de sus ojos, mientras otras besaban, tocaban y brindaban placer en cada punto erógeno de su cuerpo. Al final, elegía a aquel o aquella a quien quisiera como acompañante; encadenado aún, gozaba ante todos de lo que elegía que le hicieran, sea lo que fuere, lo más tierno y lo más obsceno; para los vesemeh, nada estaba prohibido, sólo la falta de consentimiento. Los abusos estaban penados con la muerte; el resto era placer.

Todo.

Al escuchar esa historia, robó cadenas de una cárcel de Vegetasei, las únicas capaces de detener a un guerrero como él, que aunque en los registros figure como un Clase Baja tiene un poder tan prodigioso como el de su Príncipe, Trunks, Trunks tan seductor ahora mismo mientras lo encadena a la cabecera del lecho con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿A quién elige como su compañero hoy, valeroso guerrero saiyajin? —le pregunta entre risas, entre burlón y serio, Trunks en esencia.

Goten, que ya respira entrecortadamente, que ya todo se lo imagina, elige a Marron al fijarle los ojos. Ella asiente, feliz; Trunks se sienta en la punta del lecho, encaprichado con la idea de mirarlos hacer lo que durante su último viaje tanto imaginó para consolar su soledad.

Marron lo besa, lo toca, lo eriza de la forma exacta, conociéndolo como si él fuera ella, como si los dos fueran lo mismo. Goten disfruta alternando los ojos entre Trunks y ella, él concentrado en lo que vislumbra bajo las luces rojas, ella conmovida por su dulzura innata.

Para los saiyajin, las cadenas simbolizan lo peor. Es la sumisión, la degradación, la pérdida de todo honor; para los vesemeh, es la adquisición de ese mismo honor. Es ser el del derecho al goce mayor.

—Ven tú también —le pide, entre jadeos, a Trunks—. Ven…

Trunks asiente, y lo hace con Marron ante él, y luego se lo hacen a él mientras las cadenas, en sus muñecas, le conceden todo el disfrute que, en brazos de ellos dos, constituyen su concepto personal de perfección.

* * *

 **~Noche II. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! Espero les guste. Me agrada la idea de que algún fetiche propuesto por el reto venga de culturas diferentes, como para imaginar otra clase de significados en ellos. Espero no esté muy horrible._

 _Nos vemos mañana en la_ _ **Noche III**_ _: «apodos»._

 _¡Gracias!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	4. Noche III: Apodos

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche III

* * *

 **~apodos~**

* * *

—Dilo —pide Trunks.

—Mi Príncipe —dice Goten—. Mi pervertido, malhumorado, insoportablemente mandón Príncipe Trunks…

Se miran: Marron duerme entre los dos, las luces están apagadas y sólo los ilumina una vela que Trunks ha encendido junto a la cama, de su lado, el derecho. Con un gesto, invita a Goten a acercarse. Cuando éste lo hace dándole la vuelta al lecho, Trunks lo sienta junto a sus piernas cubiertas por telas. Conduce una mano de Goten a sus muslos y lo insta a acariciar, a subir, a llegar a donde ya se atestigua su deseo.

—Dímelo de nuevo, por favor…

Goten acaricia hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Trunks se relaja sobre el lecho. Goten lo toma del cuello y roza los labios de Trunks con los propios.

—Anda, Goten: dilo. Dilo, por favor…

—Mi sucio Príncipe, Mi endemoniado Príncipe…

Trunks lleva la mano de Goten debajo de las sábanas. Con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, siente culpa de que lo excite tanto, de que el que Goten lo llame por el título que afuera ostenta lo encienda como lo hace, ¿pero cómo evitarlo? Eran no más que dos preadolescentes al conocerse, Goten no era más que su compañero de entrenamiento asignado por los Líderes de clase, pero desde la primera vez que lo vio, que le habló, que Goten le habló a él, lo quiso.

—Mi Príncipe —le dijo al conocerlo.

—Mi Príncipe… —dice ahora, acariciándolo.

No es sentir el llamado como una aseveración sobre su condición de miembro de la Realeza Saiyajin; es como Goten lo llama, lo que siempre le reitera, sea donde fuere, sea por el motivo que fuera. No lo excita en nadie más, ni siquiera en Marron; el «Mi Príncipe» de Goten es un recordatorio de todo por lo que han pasado, los besos tímidos e inexpertos entre sesiones de pelea, hipnotizarse en silencio ante la belleza del otro en los baños compartidos, el aprendizaje de todos sus instintos con el otro como compañero de travesía.

La primera vez de ambos, en ese mismo cuarto, sobre ese mismo lecho, cuando apenas eran unos muchachos inquietos y enamorados.

—Dilo…

—Mi Príncipe.

—¡Goten…!

—¡Mi maldito Príncipe!

Trunks termina. Retoza sobre el lecho con Goten aferrado a su cintura.

—Amo cuando me llamas así —admite Trunks mientras, con una mano sobre el cabello de Goten, peina las hebras negras que más ama.

—Amas que te suba el ego, Príncipe. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Al girarse hacia el otro, al mirarse a los ojos, ríen a la vez.

Cada par que conforma el trío comparte un gusto en especial. Con Marron, Goten comparte algunas cosas y Trunks otras; entre ellos, «Mi Príncipe» es el botón que todo lo activa.

Es sentir, Trunks, que le pertenece a Goten.

Es sentir, Goten, que le pertenece a Trunks.

Es la obscena posesión del otro aquello que, con «Mi Príncipe», los excita.

Es agradecer seguir juntos aún. Tantos años después, tantas guerras después.

Juntos como la primera vez, cuando Goten era el soldado y Trunks, allá afuera, Su único y gran Príncipe.

* * *

 **~Noche III. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! Gracias_ _ **Silvin**_ _,_ _ **Steel Mermaid**_ _e_ _ **Iluvendure**_ _por sus reviews, los aprecio un montón. Gracias_ _ **Pau**_ _por la charla que tanto me inspiró y gracias mi queridísima_ _ **Tsuke**_ _por ayudarme anoche, por instarme a tanto, por todo lo lindo que es ser tu amiga desde hace más de diez años. :')_

 _¡Espero les guste este! Mañana subo la_ _ **Noche IV**_ _, «juego de roles»._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	5. Noche IV: Juego de roles

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche IV

* * *

 **~juego de roles~**

* * *

—¿Quién es usted? —dice ella con una ternura invaluable, riéndose por lo mala actriz que se siente pero divertida con la propuesta que Goten ha hecho en esta ocasión, en espera del regreso de Trunks.

—Soy un poderoso soldado saiyajin —dice Goten con una sonrisa perversa que, así como a Marron, no le sale muy bien fingir.

¿Pero qué más da? Más allá de la actuación, lo que importa es el concepto. Que ella es lo que jamás será, una mujer indefensa, y él lo que tampoco será, un déspota sin corazón.

—Será mía esta noche —asegura Goten aprisionándola contra el suelo de la sala de lectura, tomándola de las muñecas sin consideración alguna, en la intención, pero suave en la realidad.

—Pero yo no sé nada de eso, señor… —dice Marron con una sonrisa tímida, demasiado adorable para ser concebible.

—Nada necesitas saber: yo lo haré todo.

—Pero… —Aunque torciendo el planteo inicial, Marron siente que el cuerpo entero le hierve por causa del pensamiento que le nace en lo más hondo—. Señor, yo quisiera que usted me enseñara a gozar. Quiero… gozar junto a usted.

Oh, sí: Goten se sonríe, lo cual le da la pauta a Marron de lo buena que ha sido su idea: a él también lo enciende.

A él lo apasiona tanto como a ella.

—Serás la mejor amante para mí, te lo aseguro. Quieras o no, lo serás.

Lo es. Ninguna enseñanza es precisa; ella ya es la mejor amante que existe en la galaxia.

Goten entra; Marron no logra fingir nada, se limita a retorcerse de gusto.

—¿Le duele?

—Me encanta…

—¡Ah, Marron! No se puede jugar contigo. —Riendo como un niño, embiste, y siente cómo la piel se le eriza al contemplar el éxtasis que resplandece en la mirada de Marron.

—Contigo… tampoco…

Riendo, se besan, y el juego de dominación queda de lado; fluye lo que son verdaderamente, el muchacho dulce y la mujer a la que nada ha podido derribar; las dos personas que, pese a tanta adversidad, han logrado el equilibrio dentro de ese cuarto, el de verse junto al Príncipe como tres compañeros, tres amantes, almas trillizas funcionando armoniosamente.

Se conocieron gracias a Trunks. Goten ya comenzaba, por aquellos tiempos, a besarse con Su Príncipe entre entrenamientos; Marron no era más que una niña. Al final de la adolescencia de ellos, ella ya era una mujer. Curvas humildes, rostro de lo que en tantas culturas se denomina «ángel»; Marron les quitó el aliento a la vez.

Sorprendió a Trunks seduciéndola. Celoso, Goten no supo cómo reaccionar. Marron decidió correrse de la situación, no ceder al encanto de quien aún era el Príncipe saiyajin para ella; Goten entendió, al sentir que la perdían, que no podía permitirlo.

Entendió que también la quería, y no a solas, sino junto a Trunks.

Y la llevaron al cuarto, y la quisieron juntos, y la unieron al lazo que ellos dos ya tenían.

—Son los peores actores que haya visto en mi vida.

Goten y Marron miran hacia el umbral de la sala: Trunks, apoyado contra el borde derecho de éste, los observa con los brazos cruzados.

—Somos pésimos… —dice Marron entre risas extasiadas, pues siente, mientras habla, cómo Goten se mueve despacio dentro de ella.

Trunks descruza los brazos. Cuánto le gusta mirarlos, cuánto le activan el capricho que, en su ser, lleva innato.

—Les voy a tener que enseñar a los dos…

Trunks siempre ha sido el de más actitud, el de más carácter. Es, además, el mejor actor. Si el juego le pide fingir sumisión, la finge como nadie, de un modo tan obsceno que torna imposible la contención del salvajismo que desata; si debe fingir dominación, pareciera que no lo hace, que no finge, que disfruta subyugarlos a los dos.

—¿Puedo participar? —pregunta.

Goten se hunde en Marron; ella asiente gimiendo.

Trunks se acerca mientras se desviste; los alcanza sin más ropa. Segundos después, Marron yace contra la pared más próxima, con las piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Goten. Trunks está detrás del último, quien le da la espalda. Trunks prepara, ingresa, comanda el ritmo de los tres, que es veloz, vehemente, casi violento. ¡Y qué difícil fingir ahora, cuando los tres, conectados a la misma corriente, sienten cómo los recorre el mismo placer! El mismo, el que Goten provoca a Marron, el que Marron provoca a Goten, el que Trunks provoca en los dos al proponer tan voluptuosa brusquedad.

Goten y Marron se besan escuchando los gruñidos ahogados de Trunks: la culpa no tiene lugar entre los tres; ambos disfrutan, de tanto en tanto, la sumisión a la que Trunks los sabe inducir, una en la cual no precisan actuar.

Una donde sólo importa sentir.

* * *

 **~Noche IV. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _En este capítulo quise iniciar una sub-trama dentro del fic, la cual seguirá en la_ _ **Noche. V**_ _: «trajes», y que se irá desarrollando en otros capítulos específicos. ¡A ver qué tal les va a Goten y Marron aprendiendo el juego de roles!_

 _Goten y Marron son pésimos actores y Trunks no lo es: ahí hago imperar lo que pienso de los tres por la personalidad de cada uno. Creo que Goten y Marron son más honestos y transparentes, que fingir no se les debe dar bien en una situación así, en la cual tanto sienten; Trunks tiene, pese a su sensibilidad, una pared de frialdad lo suficientemente gruesa delante como para simular un poco más._

 _La idea, en la totalidad de este fic, es que los tres_ _ **se diviertan**_ _con juegos de mutuo acuerdo y que no den lugar al tabú; que los tres lleguen a un acuerdo acerca de cómo gozar o no gozar en la intimidad, y que mientras se diviertan los vayamos conociendo más y entendiendo cómo es que sus mentes coordinan._

 _¡Espero me salga expresarlo lo suficientemente bien!_

 _Gracias totales a_ _ **Chocolat Mint**_ _,_ _ **IsabelCordy01**_ _(mi musa),_ _ **Silvin**_ _ **Lewis**_ _ **Dragneel**_ _,_ _ **Steel**_ _ **Mermaid**_ _,_ _ **Bleu**_ _ **Nefeli**_ _,_ _ **Son Pau**_ _(¡sigo llorando!) y mi amigaza_ _ **Tsuke**_ _por sus reviews. ¡No saben cuánto me gusta compartir esto con Uds.! Gracias por hacerme compañía en este reto._

 _¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos mañana!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	6. Noche V: Trajes

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche V

* * *

 **~trajes~**

* * *

Ella termina de hacerle el nudo de la corbata no sin emoción: ver ese traje en Trunks le trae una nostalgia mortal por la Tierra. Los ha mandado a hacer, ese traje y el de Goten, con la idea de dejarlos para alguna ocasión especial, tal vez su cumpleaños o algún aniversario. También, impera otro motivo:

Simple y llanamente, quiere verlos vestidos así, como terrícolas.

—Luces como un joven empresario de la gran ciudad —dice Marron al terminar con la corbata. Da tres pasos hacia atrás y estudia el traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata gris que Trunks trae puesto.

—¿Un qué? —pregunta Trunks entre risas.

—Es largo de explicar —contesta Marron, tímida—. Digamos que un empresario es aquel que hace negocios con su empresa.

—¿Algo así como un comerciante?

—Algo así…

—Como si en vez de criarme aquí me hubiera criado en la Tierra. Hubiera comerciado con los inventos de mi madre, a lo mejor…

Su madre, persona de la que Marron nunca pregunta, de la cual Trunks jamás habla. Sólo sabe, Marron, que ella murió al dar a luz a Trunks. Sabe que era terrícola, casualmente, y que Trunks tiene sangre como la de ella corriéndole por las venas pese a que en nada lo parezca.

Menos en sus ojos, menos en su cabello.

Trunks no siente más apego por lo terrícola que por la existencia de Marron en su vida; añora haber conocido a su madre, pero sabe que pensar en ello no tiene caso. Como creció como un saiyajin completo gracias a la rigurosa educación de su abuelo, el Rey, lo terrícola dentro de él no llega a ser nostalgia; es una desarraigada curiosidad que sólo en momentos de mayor sensibilidad siente como algo más.

—¿Me veo bien, entonces? —indaga Trunks.

Marron asiente, emocionada. Se ve muy bien, terrícola como nunca antes, con la cola saiyajin revoloteando detrás como único indicio externo en él.

Goten no está; ha debido hacer un viaje relámpago a una base cercana saiyajin para escoltar, junto al Escuadrón de Defensa, a aspirantes a soldados de élite, ninguno mayor a siete años terrícolas, que han terminado su fase primaria de entrenamiento; a partir de su retorno, continuarán su preparación en Vegetasei.

En su ausencia, en la habitación quedan dos; Trunks y Marron tienen la ocasión perfecta para una intimidad distinta, para fortalecer su vínculo de dos dentro del círculo que con Goten conforman.

Al verla con otro de sus vestidos delante de él, Trunks se imagina en otra parte, en la Tierra, en una reunión terrícola que Marron le ha descripto alguna vez, aquellas en pos del esparcimiento. Se imagina mirándola al otro lado del salón, se propone seducirla con la mirada, le clava los ojos como dagas filosas, envenenadas de lujuria.

—¿Viene sola, señorita? —indaga Trunks.

Marron se extraña. Cuando lo ve reír, recuerda que Trunks les prometió, a Goten y a ella, que les enseñaría a actuar. Agitada apenas ante la idea, inventa su personaje lo mejor que puede:

—Sí. Mi… marido, Son Goten, está fuera de la ciudad.

—Oh, ¿y lo extraña?

Trunks se acerca a ella. Marron siente cómo la piel, bajo los ojos azules, se le eriza.

—Mucho…

—¿Y usted le es fiel a él?

Marron, anulada por la eficaz actuación de Trunks, habla como si no fuera ella, sino su personaje:

—Por supuesto que sí…

—¿Pero acaso está bien que reprima sus pasiones por algo tan relativo como la fidelidad? ¿Para qué ser fiel a uno, si con su encanto puede tener todo lo que anhele en su lecho? El hombre o la mujer que desee, de este planeta o de otros…

Marron sonríe. Contesta como ella, no como el personaje:

—Es verdad que la fidelidad es algo relativo en este planeta o en otros, ¿pero no cree que las pasiones son más nítidas cuando se suceden en brazos de quienes se ama?

Trunks ríe. Se adelanta, la alcanza, siente las puntas de los pechos humildes pero firmes erguirse contra su traje; la toma de la cintura con una rudeza que desata, en la piel de Marron, un cortocircuito que la anestesia. Los ojos la miran, la devoran, la demandan; los ojos son aquellos amantes por los cuales quiere ser penetrada.

En cuerpo y alma, completa.

—Concuerdo con usted —asevera Trunks—: las pasiones se desatan más nítidas en brazos de quienes se ama. ¿Pero por qué limitarnos a amar a una sola persona?

Piensan en Goten, lo piensan a la vez, lejos de los dos, en una fría nave individual atravesando la galaxia. Sentir este dueto una infidelidad no es coherente, no es posible; sería, sentirlo así, desvirtuar la verdadera naturaleza de su vínculo circular.

Sería desconocer lo que sienten en realidad, la felicidad plena de amar en grupo, la compersión: ser felices porque Goten es feliz de verlos juntos, la idea de que la fidelidad es al grupo y no a un único individuo.

La convicción de que el corazón de quien porta pasión no tiene por qué fijar los ojos en un único ser.

—¿Dice usted que debería… amar _más_? —pregunta Marron.

Trunks mueve los labios sobre los de ella en clara incitación. Se muerde a sí mismo para contener todo lo que imagina con la boca como musa del arte que anhela expresar sus fantasías.

—Digo que no debería cerrar su corazón a la aparición de alguien más, que puede amar a otras personas también, amarlos a todos en el mismo lecho, que todos la amen a usted también.

—Alguien como…

—Como yo, señorita.

Marron traga saliva. Necesita besar la boca que tiene delante, la necesitaba sobre ella, succionándola, pero resiste.

—Lo acabo de conocer… —asegura aguantando cuanto puede.

—Pero puede darme una oportunidad.

—¿Me está pidiendo sexo?

—Le estoy pidiendo la oportunidad de demostrarle que el amor puede exaltarse mejor que en ninguna otra parte en un lecho, bajo unas luces rojas, en la unión salvaje de dos cuerpos.

Respirando el aire que él exhala, Marron habla sofocada:

—O de tres…

—O de cuantos usted desee: si el lecho es grande, ¿por qué dejar espacios vacíos?

»Es mejor amar cuanto podamos, señorita: la vida es demasiado corta e injusta como para reprimir lo esencial de nuestras pasiones.

Inevitable: se besan al mismo tiempo, abrazados de un segundo al otro. Trunks gira el rostro hacia un lado y profundiza. Su lengua acaricia la pared superior de la boca de Marron con la punta. Ella reprime un gemido.

Al separarse de ella, la mirada de Trunks mantiene su papel.

—Acuéstese conmigo…

Toca sus pechos, los sube y los baja, a uno completo, a otro mediante su erguida punta.

—¿Y mi marido…?

—Me encantará amarlo a él junto a usted.

—¿A él?

—Y le encantará también…

Siempre siguiendo el juego, Trunks la lleva de la mano a la habitación. La frena de cara al lecho, le sube el vestido hasta debajo de las axilas, la tumba boca abajo y ella escucha, detrás, cómo él baja el cierre del pantalón del traje, cómo desabrocha el cinturón y lo deja caer al suelo. Marron gira hacia atrás: Trunks no se ha sacado el traje; lo único bajo es su pantalón.

—Mire al frente, por favor.

Marron lo hace. Un instante; él ingresa. Con los ojos fijos en sus propias manos, aferradas juntas debajo de su cabeza a la tela que cubre el lecho, Marron siente cómo su cuerpo rebota, en el punto más íntimo, con la ingle de Trunks. Lo escucha susurrar palabras, decir algo como «sí», como «vamos», como «ah». Sintiendo el calor en aumento, se pregunta qué estará haciendo Goten. ¿Los pensará? ¿Los añorará? ¿Sentirá la ausencia de los dos tanto como Trunks y ella sienten la de él?

Trunks la hunde en el lecho con su peso; Marron ve una mano de él apoyada a su derecha. Los botones de la manga del saco siguen abrochados, le dan la falsa sensación de estar haciéndolo con un terrícola, de concebir a Trunks como lo que es pero no es, no como el Príncipe sino como un humano, como ella.

Sin embargo, la nostalgia no le alcanza: verlo con el traje le agrada y mucho, porque Trunks es bello y el traje no hace más que resaltar su belleza, pero ella lleva tantos años lejos de la Tierra, lleva tantos años viviendo en Vegetasei, que añorar su vida terrícola es algo imposible.

La seduce un momento, por fuera, pero no por dentro.

—Extraño a… mi marido… —murmura jadeando, mitad en personaje, mitad fuera.

Extraña lo único por lo cual tiene verdadera añoranza, ellos dos, Trunks y Goten saiyajin ambos, su familia y hogar desde hace tanto tiempo. Porque no siente ya, por la Tierra, un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte. Lo único que la ata a la Tierra, luego de tantas guerras y dolor, es el recuerdo imperturbable de sus padres dando la vida por ella.

—Yo también lo extraño… —asegura Trunks, acelerado, incapaz de fingir un segundo más.

Los tres perdieron a sus padres por la guerra; los otros dos, desde sus épocas de mera amistad, son la única familia que conocen.

Ningún lazo es más fuerte que el que los tres tienen contra todo y todos, por fuera de cualquier otra cosa que exista.

Trunks se apura; Marron cierra los ojos. Escucha atentamente las cachetadas que se reiteran en el aire con cada choque de los dos cuerpos, siente cómo el calor que Trunks le acaricia con tanta exactitud se le convierte en todo lo que sabe y conoce de sí misma; percibe una pérdida de razonamiento sin retorno posible.

Se va de sí. Después, él lo hace.

Cuando Trunks se le desploma encima, ve, al abrir los ojos, cómo le toma la mano derecha. Se la acaricia con dedos temblorosos por el éxtasis que, con breves empujones, aún lo retiene.

—¿Pensará en nosotros? —pregunta Trunks.

Marron lo siente en ella aún, agotado. Se gira, se separan y se abrazan. El traje está arrugado, sudado; su vestido no luce mejor que éste.

—Espero nos piense —dice ella, y la voz le fluctúa por la agitación que no la abandona.

Abrazados, se miran. Con todo lo que ha sucedido por la Gran Guerra, aún permanecen tensos ante una ausencia. Relajarse faltando Goten, por más de rutina que haya sido su viaje, resulta complicado.

—No se trata de… —susurra Marron de repente, preocupada ante la idea de una malinterpretación de Trunks.

—No, linda. No lo digas: siento lo mismo.

La besa y nada más se dice al respecto: no se trata de que los dos no se basten, de que no se amen como aman a Goten; se trata de que siempre que uno falta no sólo del cuarto sino además del planeta no es lo mismo, no se siente igual.

Se trata de que se preocupan porque son familia, porque son lo único y lo más importante que tienen.

Su grupo.

Su amor grupal.

—Espero nos piense —repite Marron con emoción.

—Pensémoslo también —pide Trunks mientras se quita el traje, necesitado de salir del personaje, de sentirse a sí mismo en esencia.

De no preocuparse y añorar, con amor, su regreso.

Junto a Marron, añorar con el alma a quien falta.

* * *

 **~Noche V. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Un minuto de silencio por el capítulo que sigue, la_ _ **Noche VI**_ _: «juguetes», que guardé mal y acabo de perder. Me estaba gustando un montón (mucho decir conmigo, que soy muy jodida con lo que escribo) pero no sé qué hice mal y no se guardó, perdí prácticamente todo…_

 _Gracias_ _ **Syad**_ _por intentar ayudarme a recuperarlo y a mis amigas por darme ánimos. Gracias_ _ **Pau**_ _por la fotito de TruTen de incentivo._

 _Soy una boba, pero me pongo mal cuando pierdo algo que avancé tanto… Disculpen mis boludeces. u.u_

 _En fin… Sobre este capítulo:_

 _Quizá debería centrarme más en el fetiche, pero me gusta mechar el propósito de cada reto con un poco de emoción de los personajes. Quiero sentir su vínculo desde todos los ángulos, por eso ausenté a Goten hoy._

 _En el capítulo que sigue, Goten será, del otro lado, el protagonista._

 _¡Espero les guste y mil gracias por leer!_

 _Gracias_ _ **Silvin Lewis Dragneel**_ _y_ _ **Steel**_ _ **Mermaid**_ _por sus hermosos reviews. Gracias_ _ **Chocolat Mint**_ _,_ _ **IsabelCordy01**_ _,_ _ **Son Pau**_ _y_ _ **Bleu Nefeli**_ _por los ánimos por chat y en mi página de Facebook._ _ **Gracias a todos los que se pasaron por leer**_ _, sobre todo._

 _Lo aprecio como no tienen idea._

 _¡Beso enorme! Nos leemos mañana. :')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	7. Noche VI: Juguetes

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche VI

* * *

 **~juguetes~**

* * *

Nada es más aburrido, para él, que viajar en una nave individual saiyajin. Usar una nave nodriza hubiera sido ideal para escoltar a los pequeños aspirantes a soldados de élite, pero sus superiores insistieron en la importancia del acostumbramiento a viajes individuales, sobre todo aquellos de corto trayecto, como el que hacen ahora, pues la hibernación no es más que un gastadero absurdo de combustible si se trata de un viaje tan corto.

Pero qué aburrido esperar mientras tanto, entregarse a una contemplación de la inconmensurable galaxia que a ninguna parte lleva más que al interior de uno mismo.

El esférico es tan estrecho que ni siquiera puede uno estirar las piernas; resulta de lo más incómodo pese a lo confortable que resulta, por lo menos en principio, la butaca. En estos viajes, por el reducido espacio, las actividades a realizar en pos de matar el tiempo se limitan a intentar dormir un poco, concentrarse en algún material de lectura o realizar entrenamientos mentales; Goten ninguna gana tiene de ninguno de ellos. Es que, al mirar lo que se extiende ante sus ojos, lo que refulge de sí mismo es lo que lo inspira, lo único que existe.

El entorno, persuasivo, ejerce su influencia: el estrecho espacio, la intimidad del viaje en soledad, la oscuridad que las estrellas no llegan a doblegar del todo.

El mero pensar en qué estarán haciendo Trunks y Marron mientras él está encerrado ahí, sin lograr dormir, sin conseguir dejar de pensarlos a los dos.

Se contiene, pudoroso: se juró a sí mismo no ceder a tentaciones fuera de los aposentos del Palacio Real, no pensar ni hacer nada que le implique un disfrute que sólo para detrás de la puerta debe dejar.

Pero no puede. En esa estrechez, en esa soledad, en esa oscuridad, no, no puede.

Se reprocha: debe dejar de ser tan dependiente, ¡pero no puede! Los ama demasiado, los necesita cada momento, no tolera separarse de ellos. Es demasiado el amor que contiene dentro de su corazón; reprimir sus sentimientos es imposible, pues es lo que más lo llena, el grupo, la familia, los tres contra el mundo.

Lo que el grupo es: todo cuanto tiene significado en el vasto universo.

La plenitud absoluta.

Agitado, prepara el escenario con urgencia notoria en sus desordenados ademanes, incapaz de tolerar ni la soledad que lo rodea ni el amor que lo desborda: «intercomunicador: sólo emergencias», «pantalla: desactivada», « _scouter_ : apagado». Al terminar de configurar la computadora interna, desliza no sin ansiedad la mano debajo del asiento, donde mantiene su compartimento secreto. Toma el precinto y lo contempla temblando no de miedo, sino por todo aquello que lo excede.

El conservadurismo saiyajin ve al sexo como un medio de reproducción, el acto sagrado de perpetuación de la sangre. Quienes dedican el acto al amor son considerados extravagantes; quienes lo dedican al placer, degenerados. Se considera a sí mismo un poco de ambos y lo hace con orgullo, aunque sabe mejor que nadie cuán discreto debe ser en pos de no perjudicar ni a Trunks ni a Marron. Es por ello que el precinto casi siempre permanece escondido, guardado para momentos especiales, cuando no están ellos junto a él y él precisa contactarse con ellos.

Dentro de los actos etiquetados como «degenerados», hay uno especialmente grave: aquel que implique a la cola saiyajin. El órgano, de vital importancia para la guerra, una herramienta de exterminio ideal, la que más prestigio en las artes violentas ha dado a los saiyajin a lo largo de la historia, es casi tan sagrado como la sangre lo es; es lo que distingue a un saiyajin de quien no lo es. Así lo siente la sociedad, una parte intocable del cuerpo de un guerrero, un área demasiado sensible como para ser ultrajada mediante actos indignos. Pero, como con cada parte de un cuerpo, no a todos les provoca lo mismo.

Ve el precinto en la palma de su mano y la respiración se le desregulariza en lo consecuente. Por el prejuicio social imperante, es algo que aún le cuesta aceptarse, pero también aquello ante lo cual no puede evitar ceder. Es que el descubrimiento había sido un accidente: en una noche donde Trunks propuso un juego en especial, al apretarle la cola con una mano en un arrebato irrefrenable hizo que Goten viera una luz diferente ante él. Le dolía como a todo saiyajin dada la naturaleza sensible de la cola; le encantaba, ya que era más el gusto que ardía de fondo que el dolor superficial lo que destacaba más.

—¿Te gusta…? —le preguntó Trunks casi con sorpresa.

—Sí… —jadeó Goten contra la almohada donde tenía hundido el rostro.

Siguió el regalo: Trunks le dio el precinto la noche siguiente para que explorara la sensación descubierta.

Considerado el juguete sexual más infame de Vegetasei, la herramienta más sucia y digna de lo más ruin de la sociedad, de los centros subterráneos ilegales del placer, es la falta de respeto más grande al poder saiyajin: es el sometimiento absoluto del guerrero, la ofensa a la sangre y al poder.

Es, en realidad, un gusto como cualquier otro. Nada más.

Usarlo es fácil: consiste en colocarlo unos cinco centímetros debajo de la punta de la cola y apretarlo al gusto del portador. Aunque sonrojado, Goten estira la cola y busca ponérselo. Mientras lo hace, recuerda cuando Trunks le pidió que lo usara en él, para probar: terminó suplicándole entre dientes, al borde de un llanto que en Trunks jamás será común, que se lo quitara. No le gustó ni un poco.

Les resulta maravilloso, a ambos, cuánto es capaz de gustarle a él.

Se lo coloca, aprieta, sisea sin poder evitarlo. Se relaja en el asiento, acaricia pudorosamente entre sus piernas por sobre el traje de látex que lo protege; mira la galaxia, y en ella jura verlos a los dos. Violentamente, se baja la ropa del uniforme. Con la mano derecha, pinta sobre su dureza el universo que se imagina.

Está en el lecho, lo iluminan los vitrales rojos. Marron lo ama con la boca; Trunks con la fiereza con la que lo embiste. Una mano del último aprieta su cola con brusquedad explícita mientras Goten jala a Marron hacia él, una vez, dos, mil.

—¿Te gusta, niño masoquista…? —pregunta Trunks mordisqueándole un hombro, la voz ronca y agitada, masculina.

—Me fascina… —exclama Goten en un hilo de voz que retumba en el estrecho espacio que lo encierra.

Se mueve contra Marron al ritmo que Trunks se mueve contra él; escucha la respiración de ambos, la de Marron tapada por lo que hace, la de Trunks desatada sobre su hombro. Se escucha a sí mismo, por sobre todo, agonizando por esta muerte de a tres, por la sublime manifestación de la extravagancia y la degeneración revelándose como lo que realmente son: pasión, simple y llana pasión, la de un grupo donde reina el amor, uno que expresa el amor con el sexo y roza con las manos una forma más desprolija e imperfecta, real por cómo se siente, de la felicidad. Es como correr y correr y correr por un pasadizo oscuro y violento, triste y estrecho, en búsqueda de la luz final, aquella brillando en el fondo, una donde triunfe la exaltación máxima del cuerpo, el corazón, el espíritu.

La verdad.

Corre, y corre, y ve a Marron delante y siente a Trunks detrás, y el precinto aprieta obscenamente mientras su mano se esfuerza por alcanzar la maldita, hermosa, preciada luz al final.

—¡Ah!

Y la alcanza.

Goten cae sobre el respaldo sin más aire ni consciencia, una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios. Retira el precinto, lo guarda y se acurruca de lado contra el asiento.

Cuánto los extraña. Cuánto amor guarda en sí mismo, tal vez el más nítido de los tres por su carácter esencialmente dulce; con cuánta verdad ansía expresarlo. Cuánto ama Goten cuando es fiel a su naturaleza, cuando deja de reprimirse, de llenarse de pudor, en pos de bañarse bajo esa luz celestial que nada de malo, en su belleza absoluta, podrá tener.

Porque Goten es, más que un ser, un corazón, y Trunks es el cuerpo donde funciona, y Marron es el alma que los constituye.

—Hasta mañana… —susurra antes de rendirse ante el sueño con la sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

* * *

 **~Noche VI. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Este capítulo, que por suerte fui capaz de reescribir luego de que se me borrara ayer (¡gracias por los ánimos!), es el que subo más sonrojada._

 _Quería tocar algunos asuntos tabú: la cola, que por la serie sabemos lo sensible que puede ser, y la idea de verla como una zona erógena de la anatomía saiyajin. Creo que acá entra en juego el gusto: a algunas mujeres, por ejemplo, no les gusta que les toquen los pechos, incluso les produce dolor ese tacto; a otras, les encanta. ¿Por qué no pensarlo igual con la cola saiyajin? Aunque resulte un poco raro lo que escribí, más en plan investigativo que erótico, me pareció interesante hablar del tema._

 _Espero les guste y gracias. n.n_

 _«Juguetes» es una de esas temáticas que me dan algo de pudor dentro de las que engloban el reto. No me lo daría de estar publicando esto en Adult Fanfiction, pero acá sí, por el rating y por cierta vergüenza que me produce tocar el tema con el vocabulario que me gusta emplear normalmente. Por eso quise inventar algo que pudiera ser saiyajin, que se entendiera el prejuicio y el pudor hacia el objeto y que Goten pudiera disfrutarlo con libertad, que_ _ **de eso se trata el reto, del disfrute en libertad absoluta de los tres.**_ _Ojalá no haya quedado demasiado mal._

 _«Para gustos, colores», dice el dicho. De eso se trata este capítulo en especial._

 _Muuuuuuchas gracias a_ _ **IsabelCordy01**_ _(mi linda musa),_ _ **SimpleG**_ _(¡también estoy muy feliz de que leas, hermosa!),_ _ **Silvin**_ _ **Lewis**_ _ **Dragneel**_ _y_ _ **Steel**_ _ **Mermaid**_ _por sus reviews. ¡Gracias al apoyo de gente del fandom con el reto! Se los agradezco con el alma._

 ** _Gracias por leer_** _, ojos que miran del otro lado de la pantalla._

 _¡Nos leemos mañana con espejo de por medio! ;)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	8. Noche VII: Espejos

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche VII

* * *

 **~espejos~**

* * *

El ritual íntimo de recibimiento, entre los tres, inicia siempre con un abrazo que deja, a quien ha retornado, en el centro: Trunks y Marron lo abrazan, él por detrás y ella por delante, con sonrisas imperturbables en sus labios.

—Menos mal que estás bien —dice Marron. La emoción que la embarga pareciera saltarle de los poros en pos de inundar la habitación entera.

Y lo hace.

—Era un viaje corto, amor… —contesta Goten con pena.

Trunks le muerde el cuello; Goten da un respingo.

—Pasaron muchas cosas últimamente, ¡no te vas a sorprender de que Marron se preocupe!

Goten la estrecha al escuchar a Trunks: Marron ríe como una niña al verse encerrada por sus brazos.

—Bueno, bueno… —susurra Goten—. Tienen razón. Y yo también los extrañé…

Se sonroja al pensarlo, al recordarse tocándose en la nave individual. ¿Acaso está bien que siempre los piense a partir del sexo? ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo, si es el lecho el escenario más importante de su vínculo? Y no por el placer, tampoco por los gustos que los tres se dan, por la experimentación a la que se incentivan; se trata de expresar, mediante cada acto, lo que sienten. ¡Tan simple y tan inaceptable! Es ser un poco extravagantes y un poco degenerados.

Es «hacerse el amor». Justo como lo dicen los terrícolas, en definitiva.

Lo estrechan de nuevo, con más fuerza, Marron con ternura, Trunks siempre desde el erotismo que trae innato en el cuerpo. Goten mira a un lado y encuentra el espejo de la sala, alargado y horizontal con piedra gris como marco. Busca ponerse de frente, abre los brazos, los encierra a ambos entre ellos, mira sus espaldas. Siente cómo lo besan, Marron con amor, Trunks con pasión.

Se mira a sí mismo, de pie entre dos espaldas: en sus ojos, nota lo conmovido que se siente, en cuánta magnitud ellos logran exaltarlo con nada más que un beso dado de un lado y otro del otro. Siente, en su pecho, cómo una nave despega; a eso se parece el calor que se le eleva por dentro hasta alcanzar su garganta. Cuando lo hace, es tanto lo que lo abruma que abrir la boca para buscar aire no alcanza; el calor alcanza los ojos y extrae lágrimas, y alcanza su nariz y lo hace inhalar con dificultad.

Así se siente amarlos, así se deja amar.

Mira todo con las lágrimas haciendo equilibrio al borde de sus párpados: ella lo besa mientras él lo desnuda. Se ve descender al suelo, caer de rodillas entre las dos espaldas, y ella se le coloca delante y él, que permanece oculto detrás de su cabello, detrás. Las manos de Marron acarician como él acarició en la nave; Trunks embiste con fuerza y maestría. Goten todo se lo deja, mirando: la belleza que el espejo le devuelve es más de lo que puede soportar.

—Los amo —lloriquea como un niño, conmovido por recuerdos que se le vienen de repente, entre imágenes tristes que contrastan con la felicidad que observa en un efecto claroscuro que le cuesta asimilar—. Los amo mucho…

Sí: a _ese_ momento ha llegado.

Trunks y Marron conocen a Goten. Saben que, pese a ser un hombre, siempre será un niño. Saben de su dulzura, de su luz, de esa tentación inevitable de emocionarse cuando recuerdos oscuros lo alcanzan. Porque cuando dice «los amo» durante el sexo, en realidad dice mucho más.

Agradece.

Aún le pesa perder a sus padres pese a lo pequeño que era cuando sucedió; sobre todo, le pesa perder a su hermano mayor, Gohan, quien lo crio, lo cuidó y todo se lo enseñó. Hacen dos años de su muerte; aún le duele como el primer día, como si acabara de suceder.

Cuando pasó, cuando Gohan murió durante la Gran Guerra, Goten ya llevaba tres años con Marron y Trunks. El llanto que profería no tenía fin, parecía haber iniciado para jamás detenerse; ellos, siempre devotos de la dulzura de Goten, la que protegen como el tesoro máximo que es, cuidaron de él cuanto pudieron. Continuaba la guerra, no podían postergarla por el consuelo que tanto precisaban dar, pero Goten pudo contagiarse, poco a poco, del amor de los dos, uno de una magnitud inhumana, infinita, capaz de atravesar galaxias completas.

En el amor, pese a la herida, pudo encontrar la puerta de salida perdida en la oscuridad.

Nunca dejará de dolerle tremenda pérdida, adivina frente al espejo con Trunks detrás y Marron delante; saberlos a ellos dos junto a él pese a tanto dolor engendrado en la batalla sin fin le consuela todo cuanto le duele, lo lastima, lo frena.

Respira fuerte ante la imagen: el dolor no le permite comprender lo que Marron y Trunks hacen con su cuerpo, lo entregan sin más a lo desconocido, pero por los besos adivina lo que intentan contagiar a su alma, el recordatorio de que, aun cuando sean huérfanos los tres, se tienen; la certeza de que, pase lo que pase, tendrán a dónde retornar.

«No estás solo», dicen mediante el sexo, al unísono; «ninguno de los tres lo está».

Goten gime y llora a la vez, feliz. No es él quien corre hacia la luz que es el placer en su cúspide; ellos lo sujetan de las manos y lo ayudan a dirigirse más allá de ella, al cielo, a la galaxia, a la verdad oculta detrás del lienzo que representa al universo entero. Por eso, por ver la luz cada vez más cerca dentro de la infinitud de sus propios ojos reflejados en el espejo, acompaña al gemido y las lágrimas con una sonrisa.

—Los amo —repite—. Los amo demasiado.

Los jala, los pega a él, los siente moverse, alcanza la luz asido de las manos de los dos. Cuando los siente terminar, Marron encerrándolo y Trunks encerrado por él, Goten los abraza con fuerzas que no se conoce, que ellos le inspiran, que con ellos le brotan naturalmente.

La fuerza que él tiene siempre, inquebrantable, y que ellos se limitan a cuidar con el corazón.

—También te amamos —asegura Marron besándole el pecho. Goten sabe que ella habla, además, en nombre de Trunks.

Al mirarse al espejo, Goten ve no a su desnudez, sino la de ellos. Apretándolos, disfruta de la imagen, la plasma en su memoria, se promete jamás olvidarla.

El sexo es la vía porque la luz propia es más resplandeciente que nunca durante éste. La luz que, más que placer, es humana imperfección; la que, por ser lo que es, resulta más importante que cualquier cosa.

El sexo es recordar el dolor, pero también la vía para reencontrarse con lo que siempre salva, lo que siempre retorna al alma a su lugar: el amor de quienes todo lo significan a un corazón que late con verdad.

* * *

 **~Noche VII. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Disculpen que hoy hago_ _ **doble update**_ _, pero los fines de semana son un poco complicados para ser constante. Lamento mucho actualizar a esta hora. XD_

 _No tengo mucho para decir hoy. Sólo déjenme agradecerles sus lecturas, su cariño, su respeto y amabilidad. ¡Gracias por hacerme compañía durante este reto! Gracias_ _ **Steel Mermaid**_ _,_ _ **IsabelCordy01**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _y_ _ **Silvin Lewis Dragneel**_ _por sus reviews y a los favoritos llegados recientemente._ _ **¡Me hacen recontra feliz!**_

 _Dedico este capítulo a quien inspira todo lo que escribo cuando de amor se trata:_ _ **Marki**_ _, te amo. No puedo creer cuánto te amo. ¡Me abruma hacerlo a este nivel! Gracias por estar conmigo siempre, por cuidarme y por dejarme cuidarte, por devolverme un calco de lo que siento cada vez que me mirás. Sos todo, amor. Te amo con mi alma para siempre. Es que a «nuestro amor nunca podrán sacarlo de raíz»… ¡Sos todo!_

 _¡Nos leemos y gracias por todo! Ahora mismo_ _ **ya tienen disponible el capítulo que sigue**_ _, la_ _ **Noche VIII**_ _: «venda en los ojos»._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	9. Noche VIII: Venda en los ojos

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche VIII

* * *

 **~venda en los ojos~**

* * *

Cuando termina de acomodarlos, uno ante el otro de rodillas en el centro del lecho, Marron toma una mano de uno y una del otro. Despacio, las acerca; hace que los dedos de Trunks rocen a los de Goten, que los de Goten respondan como sólo Goten podría hacerlo, que se entrelacen al cruzar sus dedos.

Después, los suelta.

—¿Marron…? —pregunta Goten al sentir cómo ella se baja.

De pie ante el lecho, Marron los contempla: bajo los vitrales rojos, con los ojos vendados con dos telas negras idénticas, lucen soñados. ¡Es que es demasiado, esto, ellos dos, juntos, destilando tanta belleza! Da un paso hacia atrás, otro, y se sienta en el diván de la sala, el cual ha arrimado al umbral del cuarto en pos de convertirlo en las gradas perfectas para lo que desea ver.

Amarlos al verlos amarse, la felicidad de ver cuánto Goten y Trunks sienten por el otro.

—No se preocupen por mí —dice sonriendo Marron, conmovida por cómo se tantean tímidamente ellos, que nada ven, pero todo lo sienten—. Sigan, por favor…

Se sonroja al pedirlo, hasta recordar que no debe permitir que ningún rubor le suba, pues no hay posibilidad de pudor alguno en su nexo circular. Al comprenderlo, amplía la sonrisa.

¿Cómo permitir que el pudor corra por su piel y la tiña, si verlos así, desnudos y con vendas negras sobre las almas que encarnan los ojos, la emociona más que excitarla?

¿Cómo?

Las manos de Trunks inician la exploración definitiva: aunque trastabillando, alcanzan los hombros de Goten, quien tiembla como un niño ante el tacto. Las manos suben por el cuello, se amplían ante el rostro, atraen hacia el otro: Trunks besa a Goten, lo besa apenas con un roce, lo tienta a acercarse, a buscarlo también con las manos. Cuando Goten lo hace, Marron no ve nada más que la esencia del vínculo de los dos: Goten es, con Trunks, muy niño. Y no: es Trunks quien más se aniña junto a Goten. Lo expresa al abrazarlo, al hundirlo sobre su pecho, al llenarle de besos los párpados, el cuello, las mejillas, el cabello.

Pese a que Goten luce más tierno que nunca cuando está con Trunks, es Trunks quien más niño se ve, quien más pareciera quebrarse con el otro.

A Trunks le cuesta más dejarse domar por sus sentimientos. Nada le cuesta con sus pasiones, siempre tan vehementes, excesivas, incluso rudas; con el amor, es el más niño de los tres. Es el que ama como niño, el más dependiente, el que más sufre con las distancias y el miedo, inevitable, de perderlos por culpa de seres vengativos en búsqueda de los puntos débiles del Príncipe saiyajin. Mientras que Goten es el niño fuerte pese a lucir más frágil por su rostro siempre infantil, es Trunks el niño más frágil, el de muro más alto delante de los ojos, pero el que más tiembla detrás. Así queda evidenciado en el abrazo, posesivo, que le da a Goten; así lo demuestran los besos urgidos, desencajados, que da a todo lo que de Goten alcanzan sus labios.

La venda, así, ejerce el efecto que Marron buscó al proponerles este juego: no hay muros. Sin poder verse, no logran activar el muro con el cual cada uno se protege lo más delicado de cada corazón. En Goten no hay tanta diferencia; en Trunks, demasiada. Y mientras pasan del roce al beso, del beso al acto, del acto al cielo y de éste al más allá, Marron siente cómo triunfa, en ella, en su corazón que late al ritmo del de los dos, la ternura en lo que vislumbra.

Ver sus almas amarse, sentirlas expresándose en su forma verdadera, definitiva: es tan perfecto que parece imposible.

Cuando caen en el lecho, exhaustos, Marron corre hacia los dos, se lanza, los abraza, se entrelaza sus manos sobre el vientre.

Parecen dos presencias irreales, imposibles en un universo tan cruel como el que bien conocen los tres. Verlos es abstraerse en pos de la irrealidad; buscarlos, tocarlos, es alegrarse de que existan.

Que existan es, por todo, por tanto, lo que la llena de esperanza. Porque si ellos existen, entonces, el mundo aún tiene una oportunidad de dejar de sangrar, de dejar de gritar guerras, muertes y dolor; tendrá, por gente como ellos, la oportunidad de pintarse con el color más vivo y tangible.

De llenarse de belleza.

De permitir el triunfo de la felicidad por sobre todo.

* * *

 **~Noche VIII. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer, gente linda!_

 _Este capítulo lo auspicia_ _ **Ribrianne**_ _, la —futura— diosa del amor. XD_

 _Como en_ una(más)dos _, mi otro TruMarTen, ya había incluido el asunto de la venda en los ojos con ella, decidí vendarlos a ellos hoy. ¡Y qué imagen linda se me hizo la de Goten y Trunks tanteándose en una mutua ceguera! Me emocionó tanto pensarlos y pensarla a ella contemplándolos que necesité escribirlo de este modo, más desde la emotividad que del erotismo._

 _¡Espero les guste y gracias!_

 _Mañana, un homenaje (inmerecido, pero que me viene bien XD) a… GT. XD_

 _¡Chan! ¡Nos leemos mañana y_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	10. Noche IX: Comida

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche IX

* * *

 **~comida~**

* * *

En la reunión de hoy con representantes de la sección sur de la presente galaxia —llegados a Vegetasei por asuntos comerciales—, como gesto de cortesía le regalaron isha al Príncipe. Isha, una exótica fruta del planeta Saf, roja y alargada, gruesa como una fresa terrícola, semejante a ésta en apariencia y color, pero extensa como una…

¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Esa ¿verdura? de la Tierra, Marron —exclama Trunks sentado a la derecha de ella en el diván de la sala principal—. ¿Cómo era que…?

—Zanahoria —contesta Marron con una sonrisa—. Las verduras anaranjadas y alargadas: zanahorias.

—¡Esas! —afirma Goten, sentado del lado izquierdo—. Parece una fresa y una zanahoria fusionadas al estilo metamor.

Los tres ríen por la ocurrencia de Goten: pensar a la zanahoria y la fresa haciendo esa extraña danza tiene que ser lo más alocado que una mente pueda elucubrar. Pero, claro, no sorprende del siempre imaginativo Goten.

—¿Será rica? —pregunta Marron sujetando una isha entre las manos, la cual ha tomado de la enorme canasta de material parecido al metal que le dieron a Trunks—. ¿Debo pelarla o algo?

—Me dijeron que no, que se come así —comenta Trunks.

Marron, tímidamente, casi con desconfianza, acerca la boca a la punta de la isha. Cuando muerde, Trunks y Goten se miran a través de ella: de pronto, todo se torna, en torno a los tres, sugestivo.

—Es muy rica… —susurra Marron luego de degustarla—. ¿Quieren?

Trunks y Goten hablan ocularmente: no, no quieren.

Prefieren mirar a Marron hacerlo.

—Sigue tú mejor —propone Trunks no sin picardía destilada en su voz.

Marron asiente sin notar la sugestión a la cual induce a sus amantes. Sigue, muerde la isha, que pareciera ser muy blanda, pues se deshace en su boca y enrojece, con su jugo, los dulces labios de quien la prueba. Marron se relame delicadamente, ella en esencia; Trunks y Goten intercambian miradas entre la isha, Marron y el otro.

Sí: todo se ha tornado sugestivo.

Ver a Marron se convierte, de aquí en más, en una tortura: es el no notar cómo luce, qué sugiere sin sugerir, aquello que los seduce a los dos. Muy típico de Marron, piensan a la vez, que es tan delicada como una pluma, tan suave como las nubes, tan femenina como si se tratara de la diosa que a todas las mujeres representa, su versión definitiva. No hay sensualidad en las mordeduras que da a la punta de la isha; transmite nada más que cristalina belleza.

Eso es lo que más les gusta de Marron: no es curvilínea, sensual, atractiva; es bella, puramente bella, blanca y sedosa, tierna pero fuerte. No es la clase de mujer que los saiyajin suelen buscar, pero es la mujer que pareciera hecha a la medida de los dos. Y no: ella es ella por ella en sí misma; lo maravilloso del milagro de su belleza radica en cuán perfecta es, siendo ella y nadie más, a ojos de los dos.

Más no pueden pedir. Más no se atreverían a desear.

—¡Oigan! —dice Marron de repente, sonrojada aunque tentada, con la isha a la mitad en sus manos, desmoronándose blanduzca—. ¡Están pensando cosas raras?

Trunks y Goten, atrapados _in fraganti_ , asienten a la vez.

—¿Por qué «raras»? —pregunta Trunks al abrazarla.

—¿Por qué, si lo que pensamos es tan bello como tú? —agrega Goten al besarla.

La isha a la mitad termina en la canasta junto a las demás. Marron, por su parte, termina entre Goten y Trunks, quienes saborean de su boca el jugo rosado que pinta sus labios.

—Perversos… —susurra ella, tímida aunque franca al fin, mientras dos lenguas le recorren las comisuras.

—Mucho… —susurra Trunks.

—Demasiado… —enfatiza Goten.

Los tres funcionan como un equilibrio. Considerando la delicadeza innata de Marron, infinita e inalcanzable en su pulcritud, sus sonrojos de sutil pudor fusionados con la fuerza de sus ojos, alguien debe aportar un poco la suciedad.

Aunque, con Marron, faltarían mil seres para promediar semejante armonía.

* * *

 **~Noche IX. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Disculpen por el horario (ya le paro, lo prometo XD), pero capi nuevo al fin. :')_

 _Este es otro de los shots que me daba cierto pudor, así como «juguetes» y «travestismo», que es el de mañana. ¡Y ahí se viene el homenaje a GT! XD_

 _Muchísimas gracias_ _ **Steel Mermaid**_ _por su review y_ _ **Ashril**_ _y_ _ **Nadeshico**_ _por el apoyo con este reto en particular. ¡Espero no esté demasiado feo! Sé que me fui por la idea obvia, pero los hombres son hombres y siempre saltan con esa clase de boludeces en confianza. XD ¡Ja!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta mañana, si D10S quiere! :')_

 _Nos leemos._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	11. Noche X: Travestismo

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche X

* * *

 **~travestismo~**

* * *

—¿Yo?

—Tú.

Risas. Trunks mira a Marron, quien le habla; después, mira a Goten. Finalmente, deja caer sus hombros.

—¿Por qué yo? —insiste, incómodo con el pedido.

—Porque tú eres _lindo_ , Príncipe. —Goten le toca el pecho; sólo su tacto eriza completo a Trunks—. Te verías bien aunque te vistiéramos con basura.

Trunks frunce el ceño; lo que Goten excusa no le sabe a respuesta. Y quizá sí la es. Y quizá el prejuicio es de él, no de ellos.

—Tú te haces el _lindo_ cuando te conviene… —afirma antes de responder al pedido no sin delatar que lo hace ciertamente a regañadientes—. De acuerdo, háganlo…

Y se rinde.

Todo comenzó en el planeta Gelbo en el día de ayer: Marron, en su paso por allí por un viaje diplomático en representación de la alianza humano-saiyajin, se maravilló con las mujeres de ese planeta, elegantes y asiduas a vestidos coloridos y velos eternos que muy extravagantes resultan en comparación con las dos sociedades en las que ha crecido. Goten, su compañero de viaje en calidad de guardaespaldas, maravillado también por la belleza de las mujeres de Gelbo, deseó sorprender a Marron al comprarle un vestido y una peluca que evocara el cabello negro y extenso de esas mujeres, por supuesto pensando en algún juego íntimo u ocasión especial.

Al llegar a los aposentos que los tres ocupan en el Palacio Real, se lo dio. Cuando Marron lo vio, estalló en risas enternecidas.

—Goten, me irá inmenso. ¡Es muy grande para mí!

—¿De verdad…? —Goten lo estudió, luego a Marron, luego al vestido otra vez—. Ah, amor, ¡lo siento! Más pareciera que lo compré para Trunks con lo grande que…

Se miraron: todo quedó dicho.

Ayudan a Trunks a ponerse el vestido ante el espejo de la sala principal, como dos doncellas a su princesa, de ellos, de los dos; le queda, efectivamente, como si Goten lo hubiera comprado para él y no para Marron. Sonrojado, Trunks acepta que Marron le resalte las pestañas y delinee los ojos con lápiz negro. Finalmente, le ponen la peluca negra y brillante con flequillo recto al frente.

—Hermosa —dice Goten, un poco por burla y un poco en serio, más por lo segundo que por lo primero, casi hasta sorprendido por lo bello que Trunks luce vestido de esa manera.

Marron se sonríe, por su parte: el delineado le profundiza el azul de sus ojos, le da otra profundidad a su mirada, una casi intolerable. Busca en los ojos de Goten algún tipo de complicidad respecto de lo que siente; Goten siente lo mismo, pues luce tan perdido como ella se siente en la contemplación del máximo infinito, el azul, el de Trunks.

Trunks es el menos pudoroso, el mejor actor; no es la propuesta que más le ha atraído esta de disfrazarse como mujer de Gelbo, pero son Goten y Marron, son ellos dos mirándolo así, encantados, fascinados, enamorados los dos de él, fijos sus ojos en los de él de esa forma especial, la cual sume a Trunks en una paz sin precedentes, que en parte lo excita y en parte lo hace sentir vulnerable, aniñado, entregado a todo cuanto anhelen hacerle. Al verse al espejo, no haya lo que los ojos de Goten y Marron braman; lo insta la mirada de deseo tanto de Marron como de Goten, le hace sentir que ve otra cosa, lo reduce a un papel que sabe cumplir en la intimidad del lecho pese a lo distinto que es su rol en la sociedad como Príncipe; lo saca de su zona de confort.

Lo vuelve el más pasivo de los tres.

Marron y Goten se aproximan: lo abrazan, lo besan, lo llevan al lecho en el mismo papel de antes, el de doncellas. Lo recuestan, vestido, y lo tratan como si fuera una flor, la más delicada del universo, la que nada más que ser protegida precisa. Después, con más fuerza y voraz pasión, lo doman a su antojo. Entre los dos, con el rostro aplastado por una mano de Goten contra un pecho de Marron, sintiendo cómo los dos se mueven a igual ritmo contra él, ella conteniéndolo y él haciéndose contener, siente que le lloran los ojos por el maquillaje. El delineador se desparrama sobre Marron mientras ambos lo usan a su antojo, como si fuera no el Príncipe, sino una persona-objeto, un juguete.

Sin hacer nada más que recibir, gime suavemente, como un muchacho o una muchacha, como una persona joven e inexperta, aquella que hace demasiado ha dejado de ser, en parte por la experiencia en el lecho, en parte por la experiencia fuera de éste, en la Gran Guerra, en la destrucción y crueldad.

Aprieta los párpados al sentir que se va. Lo hace, y sin más fuerzas en el cuerpo se deja hacer por un Goten que, en un papel más dominante que el que acostumbra, controla la totalidad de la situación.

—Hermosa —le susurra Goten al terminar, tumbado sobre él.

—Bonita —agrega Marron, tímida, peinándole el cabello negro de la peluca.

—Locos… —finaliza Trunks justo antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

* * *

 **~Noche X. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ayer, D10S quiso que actualice, pero yo no pude, porque la emoción con la selección de Argentina era tan grande que no pude despegarme de las repeticiones del partido contra Ecuador. ¡Mil disculpas por no actualizar!_

 _Seguido a este capítulo, ya tienen disponible la_ _ **Noche XI**_ _: «humedad». La traducción literal del reto era «mojados», pero me suena mejor «humedad», me inspira más, así que así se queda._

 _¡Espero les guste y_ _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS**_ _!_

 ** _Portidaz_** _, te agradezco con el corazón tu review: llegó en un momento de sensibilidad fuerte y me devolvió fuerzas que se me estaban drenando._ _ **GRACIAS**_ _._ _ **Luna**_ _,_ _ **Steel Mermaid**_ _:_ _ **¡GRACIAS POR VOLVER A ACOMPAÑARME!**_ _Muchísimas gracias a las tres por sus hermosos comentarios. :')_

 _¡Nos leemos ahora mismo!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	12. Noche XI: Humedad

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XI

* * *

 **~humedad~**

* * *

Asoman apenas por la puerta, a escondidas y dichosos de que, a diferencia de otras realidades conocidas, en ésta no tuvieran, los saiyajin, forma de percibir el ki. Lo observan, así, en la amplia tina del baño, más semejante a un pequeño estanque, de bordes de quince centímetros de alto, cimentada con piedra aceitosa y llena hasta el tope, lavándose el rostro a espaldas de los dos. Adivinan, por el delineado anterior, cómo el agua con la cual se enjuaga se tiñe de negro sobre su piel dorada; imaginan, también, las lágrimas negras pintadas sobre sus mejillas.

Sin confesárselo al otro mediante una mirada, se sienten igualmente seducidos: Trunks siempre es fuerte, imponente, dominante, de carácter; cada instante en que algo de vulnerabilidad se puede captar en él pareciera único. Lo ha sido lo que acaba de pasar, el hacerle el amor con ese atuendo femenino de Gelbo, y lo es ahora, al verlo tan tranquilo limpiando su cuerpo, deshaciéndose de las pruebas húmedas de lo que, entre los dos, le han hecho vestido de esa forma.

Trunks, en sus momentos vulnerables, es tan hermoso que apenas lo pueden resistir.

Él se mira en un espejo de mano que Marron siempre tiene sobre el tocador, el cual tenía apoyado sobre un borde de la tina. Las lágrimas negras relucen sobre el reflejo por lo poco que ha sabido limpiarlas, y descubre por la rendija de la puerta los cuatro ojos que lo espían durante el aseo.

—¿Qué hacen? —pregunta en una carcajada.

—Imaginamos que te costaría quitarte el maquillaje —dice Marron, sonrojada y enternecida, divertida de un modo adorable, digno de ella como nada.

Trunks suspira, extenuado.

—No sale con nada. ¿Qué diablos tiene esta cosa?

Fastidiado, deja el espejo a un lado. Pronto, Marron va del tocador que está contra la pared hacia la tina, mientras Goten, con picardía, se sienta detrás de Trunks, sobre el borde de la tina, y comienza a masajearle los hombros con torpeza pero cariño. Marron llega con un aceite que tiene en un recipiente semejante a una botella.

Vuelca un poco del contenido en su mano: es una suerte de aceite color violáceo.

—Esto es para quitar esta clase de maquillajes —explica Marron al sentarse delante de Trunks, dentro de la tina, en el agua que está tan tibia como la piel que ella le roza a Trunks bajo los párpados—. Sólo tienes que esparcirlo un poco con la punta de los dedos…

»¿Quieres… que lo haga por ti?

Trunks siente ante Marron lo mismo que sintió entre los dos en la cama: es un objeto y no sirve para nada más que gozar. Como una estatua, quieto y entregado, se entrega al juego de sus doncellas: Goten masajea con más amor que talento; Marron esparce el aceite sobre sus mejillas. Trunks, entre sus piernas, se siente inmoralmente listo. Cuando Marron lo nota, le sonríe con cierto pudor.

Trunks sabe por qué esa mirada; asiente al ya no poder más.

Ellos ya se han aprovechado de él; él se aprovechará de los dos.

Sujeta el cabello de Marron y pide amor a su boca. Goten amaga con embestirlo, pero Trunks pide otra cosa al tiempo que jadea por lo que la boca de Marron le provoca:

—A ella —pide, desencajado—. A ella…

Goten aparece detrás de Marron. La toma, lo mira y Trunks a los dos hasta dejarse caer sobre la superficie de la tina, hasta sentir la piedra debajo de su cuerpo tan tibia como el agua que pronto lo cubre. Nada ve ya, nada distingue ni comprende; escucha a Marron y a Goten, siente la boca de Marron encerrarlo. Se pierde a sí mismo con entrega total.

La vulnerabilidad le significa una suerte de fetiche: saberse el centro, el más pasivo, el masoquista: le gusta. Quizá por deber ser de hierro ante todos durante todo el día es en la sumisión donde más siente seducción por la noche. Permitirse ser así, frágil, caprichoso, muchacho y no hombre, uno más y no Príncipe; en brazos de ellos dos, necesita que nada, más que lo que sienten, tenga sentido.

Necesita saberlos con él, sentirse parte y sentirse juguete, entregarse al juego y apasionarse, llevarse hacia cada extremo posible, existente. Necesita recordar que está vivo, darse gustos y darlos, perseguir el equilibrio que lleve a la paz su torturada alma.

—Ah… —jadea, y lo repite, y lo grita, y lo llora—. ¡Ah…!

Abre los ojos, se fija en el techo: el mundo da vueltas, está en sentido contrario, es otro y no el de siempre.

Y le gusta, sí. Y es él el techo.

Sonríe hundido en el agua al escapársele la vida en el clímax. Dos cuerpos lo abrazan, lo estrechan, lo besan, lo limpian y ya nada de lo que afuera pasa logra alcanzarlo jamás.

* * *

 **~Noche XI. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! XD_

 _Hoy me colgué con otra cosa y no subí más temprano esto, perdón. u.u Otra vez update trasnochado, mil disculpas si es que alguien sigue del otro lado._

 _El capítulo de mañana y el del viernes intentaré subirlos el mismo día. El del sábado probablemente lo suba el domingo, más que nada porque es un punto de este reto que me interesa MUCHO hacerlo con cuidado._

 _A ver qué pasa. Por hoy, puedo decir que ya terminé el primer tercio del reto y estoy muy feliz. :')_

 ** _¡Un beso enorme, gracias por leer, por estar, por todo!_**

 _Gracias por comprender._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	13. Noche XII: Reconfortar

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por _**Es de fanfics**_ , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XII

* * *

 **~reconfortar~**

* * *

Cuando estaban solos, Goten y Trunks no eran más que dos adolescentes. Por las tardes, entrenaban hasta cansarse; por las noches, Goten ingresaba a los aposentos del Príncipe mediante un pasadizo oculto detrás de uno de los vitrales, imperceptible para los guardias del Palacio Real, y se escabullía bajo las mantas del lecho junto a Trunks para besarlo, tocarlo y olvidarlo todo. Eventualmente, lo hicieron, primero Trunks a él, después él a Trunks, en un perfecto intercambio equivalente de placer.

Todo parecía perfecto: eran dos mitades maravilladas con la otra, tan comprometidas por el goce como por el amor. Hasta que Marron explotó en sus vidas y se unió a las largas noches bajo las mantas del lecho.

Al ver su primer orgasmo, supieron que siempre habían estado, sin ella, incompletos.

Aún hoy siguen pensándolo.

—¿Ahí está bien?

—Más hacia arriba: es muy sensible…

—¿Y adentro, amor? ¿Cómo lo sientes?

—Más despacio… Contra la parte de arriba…

Ambos obedecen, ahora, decididos a no sólo empujarla al orgasmo que tanto siempre les gustará presenciar, sino empecinados, además, con que sea más que eso, que no sea un orgasmo normal.

Que sea uno inolvidable.

Con las manos atrapadas bajo la almohada que la alberga, la contemplan: despeinada, sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas sobre el pecho de Goten, desordenada, desprolija. Divina luce Marron en búsqueda del placer más vehemente, ese casi insoportable.

Un grito anuncia la llegada.

Marron se sacude. Cuando Trunks y Goten deciden detenerse en pos de contemplarla, ella susurra un «sigan» extasiado. Obedecen: ella se eleva, y cae, y vuelve hacerlo, y de nuevo, tironeando la mano de uno y la cadera del otro con piernas y manos. Pasa del gemido al grito,de éste a otro, de varios a un último que coincide con la caída definitiva. Marron se hunde en el lecho, agonizante; las piernas y las manos caen. Ellos se detienen y observan la pasmosa quietud que se ha apoderado de ella. Un hilo de saliva cae apenas por una de sus comisuras, el cual se limpia ella misma con una mano que pareciera pesarle toneladas. Pronto, luce dormida o más bien inconsciente.

—¿Marron…? —dice Trunks luego de intercambiar miradas con Goten, preocupado en representación de los dos. La toma del hombro y la mueve; ella no reacciona—. Linda, ¿estás bien?

Irónico preguntarlo cuando han presenciado una intensidad atípica en su clímax, que le llegó con una potencia arrolladora que atestiguaron anonadados,fascinados con el grito sublime que el final de una mujer representa más que nada de lo que conozcan. ¿Cómo va a estar mal después de algo tan increíble?

Marron parece retornar de una dimensión diferente, una elevada en el cielo, inalcanzable por los hombres y sólo permitida para las mujeres. Sin responder, Marron se gira como puede, débilmente, hacia Trunks. Se acurruca en su pecho; ambos notan el temblor inusual en sus piernas.

—¿Marron? —pregunta Goten esta vez—. Amor, ¿Qué…?

—Fue muy fuerte… —susurra más dormida que despierta, con las piernas temblando sin parar—. Fue… demasiado fuerte…

Goten se le acurruca detrás. Abrazada por los dos, entre los cuerpos que más ama en el mundo, Marron intenta reconectar los cables que se desgarraron durante el orgasmo. No recuerda algo de semejante intensidad en su vida. ¡Nada recuerda, en verdad! No ahora, agotada en lo físico y lo espiritual, tan necesitada de este abrazo de los dos, tan incapaz de pensar, de hilvanar un sólo pensamiento.

No puede, ni quiere, ni tiene que. Ahora, nada más que este abrazo precisa para ser.

—Debería… ir a asearme… —susurra.

Intenta levantarse pero cae entre los dos de nuevo. Trunks y Goten intercambian miradas una vez más.

—¿Te sientes mal? —pregunta Goten.

Ella niega con la cabeza. Lo hace despacio, perezosamente. Las piernas no paran de temblar, mientras tanto.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo?

Marron intenta levantarse una vez más: cae.

—Estoy muy mareada… —Marron se sonríe pese a lo atípico que describe—. Abrácenme —pide.

Ellos obedecen y guardan silencio a la vez. Ninguno de los dos terminó: contemplar a Marron se transformó en su universo desde el resplandeciente instante en que ella lo logró. Ahora, sin embargo, pese a la primera insatisfacción, sienten el consuelo mediante la ternura que Marron les desata.

—¿Cómo sigues? —pregunta Goten luego de minutos de silencio en los cuales, ellos, sólo se dedicaron a darle caricias a ella.

—Bien… E-Estoy bien, en serio. —Marron se revuelve entre los dos—. No se preocupen por mí, por favor.

Goten besa su espalda; Trunks, su frente; Marron deja escapar una dulce risa. ¿Cómo no preocuparse por ella, si es irremplazable? Tanto como cualquiera de ellos dos pero de un modo diferente, Marron, la mujer de ambos, es a la única a la que le quieren pertenecer. Y no «pertenecer» en un sentido posesivo, coartador, represivo, sino con el corazón. Quieren que los corazones latan al unísono, los tres juntos, los tres pertenecientes a la misma relación. Porque no, no sería lo mismo, no lo es, no lo será, con dos de los tres.

¿Cómo no mimarla, reconfortarla, cuidarla, si la aman a la vez? Con la misma intensidad, de un modo calcado.

—Ahora, ¿mejor?

—Aún estoy un poco… mareada. Pero feliz.

—Descansa entonces, amor.

—Sí, descansa.

—Nosotros nos quedamos aquí contigo.

—Gracias. Los… amo a los dos.

La aman también, lo hacen con el mismo corazón, el que los tres conforman, el que no está completo ante una ausencia.

La aman como aman al otro, con la totalidad de sus existencias.

Y ella a ellos.

Y todos a todos.

* * *

 **~Noche XII. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _La temática de este reto era medio rara. Leí algo al respecto pero no terminé de entender el fetiche al que se refería (?). Me falta ver más porno, evidentemente. XD_

 _Cuestión que decidí hacerlo a mi modo, por eso usé la célebre_ petite mort _, es decir el periodo refractario que sigue a un orgasmo especialmente intenso._

 _Me pareció interesante que ese «reconfortar» viniera de la idea de cuidar a Marron luego de semejante intensidad, la cual fuera capaz de dejarla al borde de la consciencia, agotada de todos los modos, temblorosa y frágil._

 _ **Portidaz**_ _y_ _ **Steel Mermaid**_ _, les agradezco con el alma sus reviews. Estoy respondiéndoles por acá y no por pm para no atosigarlas más que nada. Espero no les moleste: ¡no tienen idea de cuánto se los agradezco! Gracias por apoyarme. :')_

 _Sobre algo fuera del lecho, Portidaz: sí, toca meter un poco de exteriores. XD En uno estoy obligada a hacerlo porque el reto pide un acto público (!), pero también estuve pensando en otras alternativas. Se me ocurrió uno en especial que puede que sea algo lascivo, pero que me entretiene en esta idea de juego de los tres. A ver qué pasa._

 _¡Nos leemos mañana! ¡Gracias!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	14. Noche XIII: Mordidas

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XIII

* * *

 **~mordidas~**

* * *

—¿Es verdad que los saiyajin solían «unirse» mediante una mordida en la base del cuello? —pregunta Marron entre caricias que regala al cabello de Goten, quien yace dormido sobre sus pechos.

A su derecha, Trunks reprime una risa. Peina a Goten también y, al rozar los dedos con los de Marron al hacerlo, la mira a los ojos.

—Es un mito —explica él—. Como sabes, los saiyajin somos más conservadores de lo que muchos creen: los tsufur decían eso sobre nosotros con intención de hacernos ver como unos monos salvajes. ¡Bueno, no es que tenga algo de malo morder! Pero ese y muchos otros mitos no han hecho más que construir una mala reputación sobre nosotros ante muchos potenciales clientes y aliados.

—Entiendo… —susurra Marron. Intercambia caricias con Trunks entre las hebras negras del cabello de Goten, un fantástico ecosistema aquel donde se suceden los roces—. ¿Pero nunca han tenido un ritual de unión o algo así? Suele ser algo común en otras culturas. Incluso en la Tierra existía el «matrimonio».

Marron se sonríe. Ya no cree en eso, ya no siente apego a esa clase de unión oficializada ante nadie, pero de pequeña, bien recuerda, solía hacerle ilusión. Ahora, como tantas otras cosas sobre la Tierra, aquello sólo le suena como un algo extraño con lo cual no puede conectarse sino mediante la nostalgia y el respeto. La que siente por sus padres, no por el planeta donde la criaron.

Con la muerte de ellos, algo de su amor por la Tierra murió también.

—Aquí, una pareja se une para procrear —explica Trunks—; una unión a largo plazo no suele ser común. En caso de que esos guerreros elijan compartir sus vidas, bueno, las comparten y ya. No veo por qué realizar un ritual que selle algo que ya está sellado _per se_.

Marron asiente: sí, eso mismo piensa, que ningún ritual es necesario para sellar lo ya sellado, pues la verdad de una unión yace en el corazón. Y qué afortunada es ella entre tantas, que comparte una verdad tan suprema junto a ellos dos.

—¿Por qué preguntabas, linda?

Marron observa a Trunks: él, bajo las luces rojizas, la contempla curioso. Ella siente que más bello no puede lucir; más que sentirlo, lo sabe.

—Curiosidad —responde.

—Ah… —Trunks le fija más la mirada en el mismo instante en que le toma la mano dentro del cabello de Goten. Marron percibe el ascenso de un sentir y una pasión electrizantes por su columna—. Pensé que quizá querrías…

Marron se sonroja. Otra corriente eléctrica le asciende.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, y sólo al hacerlo se percata de la falta de aire.

Los ojos de Trunks se le adhieren al corazón.

—¿Quieres _unirte_ conmigo?

Marron se echa hacia atrás; Trunks le toma más fuerte la mano.

—¿Estás diciéndome que…?

—Que me muerdas y te _unas_ a mí, linda.

Ríen. Marron sabe que sus mejillas siguen sonrojadas, pues los ojos de Trunks siguen fijos en los de ella, pero también sabe que, pese a las risas, Trunks no bromea.

Trunks le acaba de pedir, en verdad, que lo muerda.

Sin poder resistirse al peculiar pedido, Marron se levanta. Camina lentamente y bordeando el lecho mientras Trunks la estudia sin perder detalle: desnuda como está, bajo las luces rojizas que la cubren como un manto de seda, luce tan delicada como fantasmal. Marron es un espectro, una erótica aparición, y de sólo ver cómo ella toma asiento sobre sus piernas, y de sólo sentir cómo lo abraza para darle besos en la base del lado izquierdo del cuello, hace que a él lo cubra otra clase de manto, uno hijo de la voluptuosidad más vehemente, de la pasión más desgarradora.

—A los saiyajin nos gusta la violencia —dice Trunks mientras Marron lo besa—. Está en nuestra esencia: somos guerreros y la fuerza nos significa pasión, vida, verdad. Claro que contigo jamás seríamos así…

—Lo sé…

—Pero puedes serlo con nosotros, Marron. Eso nos gusta, que pierdas el control.

—Trunks…

—Pierde el control, linda. Sólo déjate llevar.

Marron mira la base del cuello que besa; rememora el mito: se dice que los saiyajin se unen mordiéndose en la base del cuello, como si fueran esos seres mágicos de la literatura terrícola, los vampiros. Se dice que se muerden hasta hacer sangrar a su compañero, que succionan la sangre que emerge, que sellan el ritual en un beso de sangre, cuando labios ensangrentados encuentran a sus pares allí, sobre el lecho, para entremezclar lo más sagrado que portan entre sus lenguas.

El dios saiyajin, la sangre, confluyendo en un beso-sello de perpetuidad.

Sin más, conmovida por el mito, lo hace.

Muerde; Trunks ni se inmuta. Ejerce más fuerza, siente cómo sus colmillos pinchan la piel dorada; Trunks deja escapar un suspiro entre los dientes. Aprieta más; un grito de Trunks le avisa que ha lastimado lo suficiente. Entonces, succiona, y las manos de él se muevan inquietas sobre su espalda, y la abrazan y la acarician y la sacuden y la rechazan, lo hacen tanto como la aceptan, como la imploran.

—Marron… —suspira, desfallecido, con una voz tan ronca como inocente.

Ella lo suelta; al ver a Trunks rendido sobre la cama se percata del sabor de la sangre en sus labios, que se le presenta con inaudita intensidad. Como el vino más fino de la galaxia, así lo siente, y lo es.

Trunks abre los ojos, se sonríe, se erotiza con el hilo de sangre que le cae de los labios a Marron. Delicadamente, en una caricia íntima que sume a Marron en un calor mayor, ella siente como él lame la sangre, y la limpia, y la saborea justo como ella, casi inconscientemente, ha hecho con semejante placer.

Se contemplan; los ronquidos de Goten, suaves e infantiles, llenan el aire de picardía y diversión.

—El mito se sentía mejor de lo que sonaba —dice Trunks, con lo cual admite, de algún modo, cierto prejuicio esclarecido.

Cuando lo siente morderla en el mismo lugar de su cuello, Marron asiente al techo al cual adhiere los ojos.

Como sacar algo de la esencia del otro y apropiárselo, así suena. Como la mezcla de las dos esencias, de las tres, de todas; así se siente.

Como otra manera más de expresarse lo que sienten; en eso se transforma.

* * *

 **~Noche XIII. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!_

 _Siento mucho no actualizar antes, pero estuve bastante desanimada los últimos días. Tocó salir, distraerme y pasar tiempo con mis seres queridos, alejarme un poco de la escritura y el fandom para así recuperar energías perdidas, leer y relajarme._ _ **Perdón la desprolijidad**_ _._

 _Cuando leí «mordidas» en este reto estallé en risas, porque me hizo pensar en el gran mito sexual saiyajin: la mordida que en tantos fics se ve. Yo misma la usé en_ Pecados en la Sangre _,_ Doble Vida _y tal vez algún fic más, pero nada… Creo que pasó de recurso a mito y de mito a confusión. Ya no simpatizo tanto con esto, por eso quise escribir este capítulo con esta idea._

 _Me quise burlar un poco de mí, básicamente. XD_

 _Perdonen por mis delirios._

 _Muchísimas gracias a_ _ **Steel Mermaid**_ _,_ _ **Portidaz**_ _y_ _ **SimpleG**_ _por sus últimos review. ¡Me honra tanto! ¡Tanto! Muchísimas gracias, lindas._

 _Le pongo todo mi corazón y así va a seguir siendo hasta el último update. Intentaré esforzarme más._

 _Prometo intentarlo._

 _Espero les guste este reto. Tengo varios de los que siguen por corregir, voy a ir subiéndolos en el transcurso de las próximas dos horas, calculo. Mil perdones el desorden._

 _Un beso enorme y nos leemos._ _ **Mil gracias por todo.**_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	15. Noche XIV: Dom x Sum

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XIV

* * *

 **~dom x sum~**

* * *

—Así —dice Goten—. Sigue así, sigue así…

Seria, concentrada, dispuesta a dejar de lado la timidez en pos de elevarse con potencia arrolladora hacia la verdad del placer, Marron continúa meciéndose a horcajadas de él. Mira a Trunks un instante, quien yace quieto e insatisfecho detrás de los dos, pero Goten, inusualmente autoritario, la obliga a mirarlo al apuntarle la barbilla hacia él.

—Sólo a mí. No pueden mirar a nadie más.

Los divirtió la idea que tuvieron mientras cenaban, la cual consistía en jugar a «piedra, papel, tijera» hasta que se alzara, entre los tres, aquel a quien se le concedería todo esa noche, como un amo con dos sumisos según el pensamiento sadomasoquista de la Tierra. Curiosa fue la victoria de Goten, el peor actor de los tres, el más tierno, el más incapaz de ser autoritario, pues Goten siempre será de esas personas que no fingen por más que crean que lo están haciendo. Efectivamente, no le sale muy bien, no suena lo autoritario que debería para enaltecer la voluptuosidad, pero en su ternura reprimida hay una suerte de disfrute; goza, aunque con torpezas, de lo que hace.

De lo que les hace hacer a ellos, más bien.

—Aprieta más… —pide a Trunks, extasiado—. Más…

Trunks obedece: aprieta más la cola con su mano, la retuerce en el punto exacto no sin cierto pudor: le cuesta entender por qué le gusta tanto a Goten algo que él aborrece sobremanera, ¡pero ahí está lo enriquecedor! Compartir esto con Goten le permite, siempre, apreciar la perspectiva opuesta a su propio sentir.

De alguna manera, los tres juegan, hoy, a ponerse en un papel que no se les da especialmente bien en el lecho. Marron nunca lidia bien con su timidez; Trunks no lidia bien con no ser partícipe directo, pues Goten ni siquiera lo ha autorizado a tocarse mientras le aprieta la cola; Goten no lidia bien siendo dominante. Es un juego con sus prejuicios, con el pudor, con la incomodidad en el sitio donde más comodidad deberían sentir.

No la sienten, no del todo, ninguno de los tres.

Marron gime al llegar; unos segundos después, Goten la sigue con Trunks en la cúspide de la insatisfacción retorciéndole al límite la cola. Cuando Goten se detiene en plena victoria, los tres se recuestan, pegados. Luego de un silencio incómodo, es Marron la primera en permitirse reír.

—Somos un desastre —dice.

Goten y Trunks ríen a la vez mientras asienten.

—Goten, carajo: ¡no te sale fingir, eh! —lo reta Trunks, mitad divertido, mitad irritado—. Tendré que ponerme firme contigo antes de que regrese mi abuelo. ¡No puede ser que seas tan malo en esto!

—¡Oye! —exclama Goten, quien está en el centro—. ¡No todos somos unos malditos…! ¡Eh…!

—¿Qué?

—¡Sádicos, eso! Tú eres bien sádico: disculpa por ser tan encantador como lo soy, que no me sale ser maldito, Mi Príncipe.

El apodo que no funciona como título en el lecho hace que la mente de Trunks estalle. Una perversa fantasía se le impone en lo más abominable de su imaginación.

Sí: se tiene que poner firme con él.

—Cambio de roles —exige. Rueda hasta posicionarse con cierta brusquedad sobre Goten—. Ahora me toca a mí, niñito tierno…

»Voy a tener que enseñarte a tratar a tus sumisos cuando te toque.

Goten tiembla: ¡es que él es así, es bueno, es sensible, no una persona a la cual le sea fácil imponerse! Goten es de los que ceden, no de los que conducen.

Trunks es el líder nato, perverso y sádico, él no.

Odiándose por sentirse tan malditamente excitado por este Trunks que lo aprisiona, el cual sabe que no está para nada satisfecho después de que se le prohibiera tocarse, ¡a él, justamente!, Goten asiente, pues cede, pues necesita que Trunks se ponga firme con él, firme de verdad, sin máscaras ni torpezas.

Como una aplanadora, necesita que Trunks lo aplaste.

—Yo iré a darme un baño —anuncia Marron. Ansía quedarse, pero hoy ha sido un día duro en el Consejo, ciertamente, y precisa descansar un poco. Además, darles el espacio de que se peleen un poco a la manera tan de ellos, tan de dos mitades fluyendo con pasmosa naturalidad contra la otra, le produce otra clase de placer; la llena de felicidad. Como cuando Goten la deja con Trunks, como cuando Trunks la deja con Goten; felicidad por saberlos felices a ellos aun y en ausencia de alguno de los tres, el aprendizaje de cada vínculo de dos en búsqueda de una armonía más comprometida en el seno más íntimo del grupo—. Sigan, por favor.

—¿Segura? —le pregunta Trunks. Cuando Goten intenta decir algo también, Trunks, ya en papel, le tapa la boca con la palma de una mano—. Linda, pero…

—Los amo a los dos —dice ella con la sonrisa franca y transparente que la caracteriza. Sin más, se levanta—. Luego nos… —Se sonroja, adorable—. Luego nos podemos al día.

Trunks le sonríe: Marron es honesta. Los deja para que resuelvan el insensato conflicto, para que uno se ponga firme con el otro.

Se va, verdaderamente, para pensarlos mientras escucha sus gruñidos desde el calor del agua de la tina.

Marron pasa el umbral del lecho. Solos, Trunks mira a Goten. Éste traga saliva por la violencia explícita con la cual lo apuñala el azul.

—¿Listo para tu lección, niñito? —indaga Trunks tapándole la boca aún, ahogándolo, aplastándolo con su fuerte cuerpo—. Empecemos entonces…

* * *

 **~Noche XIV. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Gracias por leer._

 _Este shot era complicado: escribir sobre sumisión y dominación me resulta tan interesante como enriquecedor en lo que a la humanidad de los implicados respecta, pero como Schala S me da pudor. Tengo un fic sobre eso, «Obscenidad» en la antología_ Lo inexpresable _, pero no sé por qué hoy me estuvo intimidando un poquito más la idea. Perdonen por ser boba. XD_

 _Sí, me da mucho pudor hoy, por eso los quise poner incómodos, porque también pasa esto en pareja, me parece: hay cosas con las que no nos sentimos cómodos, no especialmente, pero cada tanto podemos probarlas para así encontrar algún disfrute no encontrado anteriormente._

 _Este shot continúa en el que sigue,_ _ **«represión»**_ _. ¡La venganza de Trunks es inminente! XD_

 _¡Gracias_ _ **Steel Mermaid**_ _por tu review de recién! Ay, linda… :') ¡Sí, sé que estuvo más light y este también, pero espero encontrar el rumbo y ponerme más perversita! En el próximo creo que lo logré. XD ¡Espero te guste!_

 _¡En un ratito subo el que sigue, gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	16. Noche XV: Represión

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XV

* * *

 **~represión~**

* * *

—Harás lo que yo te diga.

Goten asiente.

—Y si hablas, te voy a tapar más fuerte la boca.

Goten asiente de nuevo.

Trunks ingresa, y no dulcemente; lo hace con explícita brusquedad. Goten aprieta los párpados al sentir la vehemencia de su ingreso, avergonzado por cuánto lo excita este Trunks, el sádico, pero también enternecido por ser éste el Trunks del cual se enamoró en la más tierna adolescencia.

Sintiendo la fuerza con la cual lo embiste, con el cuerpo temblándole boca abajo sobre el lecho, aplastado e inmovilizado, ahogado por la inmensa palma que le tapa la boca, Goten rememora desprolijamente: Trunks era, al conocerlo, el Príncipe, Su Príncipe, y cada noche en la cual aceptaba la perversa invitación a sus aposentos, estos que ahora les pertenecen a los tres, lo hacía tan feliz como asustado. Uno se lo hacía al otro, siempre, pero mientras Goten era dulce y atento, Trunks era brusco e intenso, casi intolerable en su salvajismo. Lo interesante, sin embargo, era el gusto que ambos tenían no sólo por lo que hacían, sino por lo que el otro les hacía: a Goten le gustaba la brusquedad de Trunks y a Trunks le gustaba la dulzura de Goten.

Gruñe contra la palma de Trunks y siente, inmediatamente, el castigo que el otro le impone: embiste con más fuerza y tapa con más firmeza.

—Quietito y callado, niño —le susurra, perverso, contra un oído.

Goten traga saliva como si hacerlo le permitiera concentrarse, como si tragar le permitiera no gritar; no lo consigue. Libera un débil gemido y recibe un castigo peor que el anterior al tiempo que la voz de Trunks, transpirada con dura masculinidad, le pide silencio de nuevo con un «shhh» gruñido entre dientes, tan severo como explícito en el placer que denota.

¿Cómo pueden ser tan perfectos para el otro? ¿Cómo, luego de tantos años juntos?

¿Cómo es posible que a Trunks, su amado Príncipe, Su Príncipe, le guste tanto su rutinaria dulzura siendo así como es, tan apasionado al perder el control?

Aprieta más los párpados, también los puños contra las cobijas que yacen desprolijas debajo de los dos; siempre se ha sentido insuficiente para Trunks, muy aburrido, muy tierno, muy niño, pero Trunks, aunque juegue a retarlo y a hacerse el maldito, nunca ha demostrado genuina molestia por su manera de ser. Intrigado, sintiendo cómo los ingresos aceleran en velocidad y fuerza gracias a la desatada cadera de Trunks, se lo pregunta como puede dado el placer que experimenta en su interior.

¿Por qué a Trunks siempre le ha gustado su dulzura?

Traga saliva de nuevo, desesperado por obedecer y reprimir el grito que anhela proferir, que necesita proferir casi como si fuera imposible seguir con vida por retenerlo. La respuesta se la da, como por arte de magia, escuchar lo que Trunks no reprime: su nombre.

—Goten…

Éste se emociona. ¡Pero claro! Es eso, se dice al apoyar el rostro de lado contra la almohada para convertirlo en su sostén, tomando los glúteos de Trunks con las manos para instarlo a empujar con más fuerza, con más violencia, con más sadismo y posesión, desobedeciendo a su amo pero al pie de la letra de lo que dicta su corazón.

Es el equilibrio. Retorcido tal vez, pero equilibrio al fin, que la unión de los dos les significa.

Se trata de que Goten recibe de Trunks lo que no sabe dar; se trata de lo mismo en viceversa, la dulzura que Trunks tanto reprime y que Goten bien le sabe dar. Es la dinámica de lo que ellos dos significan, como pareja, en el vínculo grupal que conforman con Marron: uno le da al otro lo que no es hábil para entregar. Goten no puede ser brusco ni Trunks dulce; pueden darle exactamente eso al otro, para sentirse en total armonía en lo individual y en el conjunto, para expresar apropiadamente sus sentimientos y alcanzar otra clase de paz. La paz interna entre los dos, la compartida, al sentir lo salvaje y lo puro, lo oscuro y lo luminoso al mismo tiempo, por causa del otro.

Se trata de que siempre se han equilibrado, desde el primer día, y en esta expresión no caben errores, pues la armonía roza la perfección.

Lo sabe al escuchar cómo Trunks insiste en gruñirlo a él, a Goten, al repetir una y mil veces su nombre mientras penetra, de decir «Goten» cada vez más agitado, más emocionado, más sobrepasado por lo que aquel a quien aclama le hace sentir.

Que lo ama. Que le agradece por existir.

—¡Ah! —lo escucha gritar al final. Goten cae agotado sobre la almohada, suelta los glúteos, relaja las rodillas y contiene al tragar saliva una vez más. Trunks cae sobre él justo después de abandonarle el interior y la boca—. Así me gusta, niño malo…

Lo voltea; Goten se deja, agotado. Al contemplarse, la emoción se refleja en el espejo ideal, los ojos del otro, allí donde siempre se hayan las respuestas.

—¿Malo?

—Pésimo, niño.

—Y tú eres un sucio, Príncipe.

—¿Lo soy?

—Lo eres.

—¿Y eso te gusta?

—Sí…

Trunks sonríe de esa manera en que no suele hacerlo, cediendo ante la más genuina emoción. Goten le sonríe también; no sospecha lo que, en Trunks, su sonrisa provoca.

Goten es, sí, ese equilibrio que calma todo el salvajismo que, por la dureza de una vida entera de lucha, pérdidas y dolor, tanto le cuesta contener a Trunks. Así como Marron equilibra otras facetas de su persona de formas diferentes, Goten lo hace con ese lado específico, el salvaje, el netamente saiyajin.

—Tonto…

Trunks abraza a Goten con todas sus fuerzas. Goten alcanza a ver, en el umbral del cuarto, a Marron enternecida. Le sonríe, contento, mientras acaricia a Trunks.

No lo sabe, ni lo sospecha, pero de eso se trata él, Goten, en la relación: es el corazón. Y nada brinda más dicha, a Trunks y Marron, que verlo latir en total esplendor.

Aunque sea mal actor, incluso.

Nada hace más feliz que verlo latir entre y ante y dentro de los dos.

* * *

 **~Noche XV. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Este reto decía, exactamente, «represión de sonido», pero no me gustaba cómo sonaba para título. XD_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Al final me puse tierna, soy una boluda, pero nada. XD ¡Es que ando tan enamorada de Goten últimamente! Me tiene hipnotizada y me voy por las ramas._

 _Por hoy subo hasta acá. Mañana sigo poniéndome al día._

 _¡Nos leemos en_ _ **«Striptease»**_ _! ¿Quién se desnudará? XD ¡Chan!_

 _¡Besos y gracias!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	17. Noche XVI: Striptease

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XVI

* * *

 **~striptease~**

* * *

Los tres son bellos, ostentan la belleza, se jactan de poseerla ante el espejo de igual forma. Y no se trata sólo del físico; por dentro, los tres poseen aún más belleza que por fuera, pues son seres buenos en esencia, genuinos, auténticos.

Sin embargo, impera entre los tres una clara preferencia.

Si se trata de mirar, Goten y Marron concuerdan en su elección: Trunks posee una belleza más exótica que la de ellos. Al ceño saiyajin y la piel dorada los acompaña el azul de sus ojos y el lila de su cabello. Mitad terrícola, hijo de una mujer que muy bella debió ser, resalta tanto entre su raza paterna como entre su raza materna; es un ejemplar extraordinario ante los dos ojos hechos de sangre. Así lo sienten Goten y Marron cuando lo ven, un ser que es musa de perversiones y artífice de locuras, el gran motivo por el cual este círculo que forman existe.

Trunks los unió a los dos. Trunks puso una mano de Goten contra una mano de Marron al unirlos.

Trunks es el líder, la voz cantante, el autoritario y el dependiente. Es el de sentimientos complejos y mirada nublada, la bomba indescifrable cuyos circuitos se unen mediante cables azules. Los deleita verlo: cuando él los mira como ahora lo hace, les recuerda la verdad, que las manos de ellos las unió él, él al seducir a Goten entre entrenamientos, él al seducir a Marron en un pasillo oscuro, él sin temor a que lo repudiaran, convencido de lo que juntos podrían ser al proponer el vínculo de los tres.

Es, por el voto de sus dos adorados, a quien más le deben. Porque ¿qué hubiera sido de ellos, seres tímidos, si semejante desfachatez no se les hubiera cruzado? Quizá habrían pasado la vida entera lamentándose de no ceder ante lo obvio por obra del prejuicio del afuera. Quizá hubieran dado la razón al mundo y la supuesta degeneración, no a la pureza del amor vivo y pasional que representan al unirse.

Por darle la razón al afuera hubieran permitido, tímidos los dos, que en sus corazones reinara la infelicidad eterna.

—¿Por qué siempre yo? —pregunta aquel a quien piensan a la vez, contemplándolo.

—Es que tú tienes más… desparpajo para estas cosas —explica Marron con ternura.

Trunks se sonríe. La mirada que Marron le dedica, delicada y emotiva, hace eco hasta los confines más oscuros de su corazón. Porque Trunks no sabe cuánto lo adoran ellos; perdido en cuánto los anhela, no se percata de cuánto lo anhelan también. Siempre se ve por detrás, lejos, debajo, mientras.

No concibe, ante quienes ama, que pueda merecer del todo ese amor.

Asiente cuando recibe la señal, divertido con la propuesta; se desviste en las penumbras rojas, despacio aunque convencido, sabiendo cómo y cuánto es capaz de seducir a quienes lo acompañan, pero ignorando, a su vez, cuánto amor es capaz de desatar en sus corazones, lo cual confiere a su desvestir de una deliciosa vulnerabilidad. Goten y Marron, abrazados sobre el lecho, contemplan el espectáculo embriagados por la imagen más arrebatadora, la de Trunks desnudándose mientras se mueve en una suerte de lenta danza de cortejo, elegante como cuando pelea, hábil su cadera como cada noche demuestra serlo.

Caen la armadura, los guantes, las botas, el traje de pelea. Cayó, antes, la capa roja y negra. Se transforma en un péndulo que se mueve a un lado, al otro, y va y viene, y produce en sus amantes una hipnosis peligrosa, pues bajo la influencia de sus hechizos Goten y Marron se pierden a sí mismos. Saben que seguirá una vehemencia arrolladora, un salvajismo animal, un amor asfixiante y posesivo, un llanto aniñado por siempre cuando refiere al amor que ellos le inspiran.

Desnudo, Trunks camina con decisión al lecho; le basta una mirada certera sobre cada uno para saber que los ha penetrado, que lo han penetrado, que por un instante será capaz de sentirse un igual ante estas deidades a las que adora desde la imperfecta, putrefacta, efímera tierra.

Que nada, mientras la magia de los ojos persista, jamás los podrá separar.

* * *

 **~Noche XVI. Fin~**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer. :')_

 _Hoy, de nuevo, voy a subir un par de shots juntos. Quisiera estar al día al final del mes._

 _Perdonen tanto update junto, por favor._

 _¡Nos leemos en el que sigue!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	18. Noche XVII: Mascota

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XVII

* * *

 **~mascota~**

* * *

—Purrrr —dice Goten—. Purrrrrrr…

Marron ríe, enternecida. ¡Nada podrá hacer jamás que algo tan tierno como Goten imitando un gato la excite! Es imposible, es como pretender ganarle a un ejército saiyajin sin ser más que un insecto; no puede excitarse ante la ternura arrolladora de este Goten que finge ronronearle.

—Purrrr —insiste acariciándose contra el pecho de Marron—. ¡Purrrrr…!

Entonces, Marron comprende: contrario a lo que pensó al inicio del juego, Goten no le está pidiendo sexo; le está pidiendo caricias. ¡Claro! Caricias como las que los gatos permiten antes de ignorar al humano, caricias entregadas en el momento exacto y hasta que el gato lo decida. ¡Eso le pide! Caricias dulces del humano.

De la humana, ella.

Goten es como un gatito terrícola, descubre al acariciarlo: nada es más tierno, para ella, que Goten se deje mimar de ese modo. Porque mimar a Goten es el acto más natural que existe, es instinto básico, es obligación para con la vida y el universo en pos de un balance sideral. Mimar a Goten es tan trascendental para el proseguir de su existencia como respirar el denso aire de Vegetasei cada día.

Lo acaricia al rascarle la nuca con las puntas de las uñas: Goten se le recuesta en el pecho con una sonrisa radiante. Así permanecen este atardecer que los encuentra solos en la sala de sus aposentos, en el diván que a veces les sirve de escenario pasional, sin Trunks cerca, quien deberes con el Líder del Ejército de Élite ha debido atender. Hasta que Goten besa los pechos de Marron sobre la tela, aún en papel.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Marron abrazándolo entre risas.

—Purrrrrr —ronronea Goten riéndose también, sin lograr mantener del todo el papel, en realidad, pero entretenido con lo que hace, pasar de besarle los pechos a mordisquearlos con suavidad, a succionarlos con un deseo casi adolescente, tan inmaduro como inquebrantable.

Marron reacciona sin poder evitarlo: los besos, y mordidas, y succiones le desatan una tormenta interna. Un calor nace en su bajo vientre y se extiende hasta las puntas de sus manos y pies. Sobre todo, sensibiliza donde Goten la atiende y, por supuesto, entre sus piernas.

Aunque con timidez, pide lo que precisa para seguir en pie.

—Goten…

Delicadamente, hace descender su cabeza. Comprendiendo lo que Marron anhela, Goten obedece, baja, besa el ombligo por sobre la tela del vestido, besa la cara interna de los muslos cuando lo levanta, besa en el punto exacto y de la manera exacta, suavemente, complaciente y atento, experto de una forma distinta, con la ternura por premisa.

Marron apoya los pies a cada lado del cuerpo de Goten, quien está, ahora, arrodillado en el suelo, atendiéndola.

Cuando la lengua acelera y los labios succionan, cuando Goten desata en ella la revolución primaria, Marron se revuelve en el diván. Él la abraza cuando, exhausta, la ve caer de lado sobre la superficie del asiento.

—Purrrrrr —le ronronea como al principio, con el rostro hundido en sus pechos, pidiéndole tiernas caricias.

Marron lo rasca, riendo. Se dice, en su fuero interno, que sin importar cuán poco la eroticen ciertas ideas, Goten siempre encuentra el modo de seducirla. Como si tuviera acceso directo a un lado de su ser que ella no sabe controlar, como si tuviera magia en sus labios, aquellos sabedores del misterio de su cuerpo.

Goten siempre encuentra, a su manera, el camino hacia la explosión física y emocional, la del cuerpo y el corazón a la vez.

La que nadie sabe provocar como él.

* * *

 **~Noche XVII. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer este delirio!_

 _Este era otro de los temas del reto que me daba pudor. No podía dejar de pensar en Rammstein, en «Mein Teil» y el final del vídeoclip. XD_

 _No es un tema que me resulte seductor, por eso quise darle cierta gracia mediante la ternura. Espero no haya quedado tan feo y gracias por darle una oportunidad._

 _¡Hasta el que sigue!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	19. Noche XVIII: En público

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XVIII

* * *

 **~en público~**

* * *

Ante las puertas del fastuoso Palacio Real Saiyajin se encuentra la Plazoleta de la Verdad, aquella que todos los habitantes de Vegetasei usan para reunirse ante sus gobernantes en pos de diversos clamores, sobre todo los de la victoria en la guerra. Al centro de la plazoleta lo llevan los guardias; al mirarse el cuerpo, no viste más que sucios harapos.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Alcanzan el círculo que los saiyajin conforman en el centro; lo arrojan al suelo no sin antes desvestirlo con una violencia que, en el fondo, lo excita. ¡Y vaya que lo hace! Al verse encadenado ante la mirada de la sociedad saiyajin y notar la férrea excitación que lo acompaña lucha, en vano, para cubrirse.

Siente, en total contradicción, cómo se endurece aún más, como si no sólo se levantara, sino como si creciera hasta duplicar su tamaño. La sensación lo abruma, pero es tarde, pues es más lo que lo enciende.

Desde la puerta del Palacio Real, escucha la voz de su abuelo:

—¡Que inicie la ceremonia de humillación!

Al escucharlo, sonrojado por las miradas de asco que se clavan sobre él entre la población, siente cómo lo empujan hacia adelante: las manos, aún encadenadas, le permiten no impactar contra el suelo, aunque queda en cuatro patas, expuesto en demasía, con el sexo agigantado irrealmente ante las miradas reprobatorias.

—¡Toma! —escucha que le brama una versión severa de la voz de Goten por detrás.

Entonces, éste lo penetra.

Trunks lo recibe con impresión: ¿cómo puede hacerle esto, penetrarlo ante tanta gente? ¡¿Y por qué diablos se siente cada segundo más excitado?! Es como si un monstruo creciera entre sus piernas, así de inconcebible percibe su dureza.

—¡Toma! —le grita Goten, mientras.

Dolor, calor, morbo, pasión; las caderas de Goten, traviesas, todo y más se lo generan mientras la gente lo mira con firmeza, sin parpadear, los ojos rojos por la fuerza de las penetraciones, los de ellos y los de él, que los mira feliz y avergonzado. Hasta que ve, entre la gente que con asco observa, a Marron.

—Linda… —susurra mirándola. Ella se acaricia los pechos por sobre la ropa—. Linda, ven… —suplica Trunks mientras siente cómo Goten penetra con fiereza.

Goten lo toma del cuello, hasta arrodillarlo. Sujetándolo de la cadera, continúa embestiéndolo. Sintiéndolo con perverso detalle entrando y saliendo de él, Trunks ve cómo Marron se arrodilla ante los dos. Pese a las cadenas, logra jalarla del cabello y pedirle amor con la boca. Marron lo hace con urgencia; Trunks grita.

Jala, jala, jala, mientras Goten entra y sale a velocidad desmedida. Siente cómo cae saliva por su boca y lágrimas por sus ojos, y la humanidad entera le tiembla, y las rodillas le arden contra la piedra del suelo, y la gente que mirara con asco comienza a manosearse mientras observa, a gemir con ellos, a tocarse al ritmo que los tres llevan.

—¡Esto somos! —grita al borde del abismo—. ¡Esto somos…!

Y despierta.

—¡Ah! —grita de impresión sobre el lecho.

Goten ni se inmuta del lado derecho, mientras Marron observa curiosa de lado izquierdo.

—¿Estás bien, Trunks? —indaga ella.

Palpa entre sus piernas: lo listo que está lo hace adolecer. Mira a Marron, a su boca, a su amor expresado en los ojos.

Nervioso y expectante, se decide.

—Sígueme, por favor —pide, y se levanta con ella en brazos—. Te necesito…

* * *

 **~Noche XVIII. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Holi! Este shot continúa en el siguiente._

 _Lo convertí en sueño más que nada porque permitirles realmente hacer algo en público iría contra su pensamiento, ya expresado en la introducción. Me servía más, en consonancia con la trama, hacerlo así._

 _Espero les guste y gracias. :')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	20. Noche XIX: Oral

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XIX

* * *

 **~oral~**

* * *

Nadie queda en el Palacio Real, nadie salvo ellos tres. Es por la soledad, entonces, que Trunks y Marron, él llevado por ella en una desnudez mutua, se permiten abandonar el lecho que es escenario de cada uno de los juegos adultos, íntimos, que comparten junto a Goten.

Llegan al Trono Real del oscuro Salón Principal, el cual está adornado por vitrales como los de los aposentos que ocupan, erigidos detrás, asemejándose a una antigua iglesia terrícola. Al frenar ante éste, Trunks, que afuera es el Príncipe, pide lo que ha ido a buscar después del sueño que le ha erizado toda la vida que encierra, especialmente la excitación que trae latente entre las piernas.

—Hazlo, por favor.

Marron se arrodilla ante el Príncipe. Ante su desnudez, emplea su boca para cumplirle a Trunks la fantasía que, por el retorcido sueño público, le ha estallado en la cabeza.

Que una boca lo ame ahí, en el Trono Real Saiyajin, lejos del lecho, en el epicentro del poder que su linaje le confía.

Trunks jala el cabello de Marron, separa las piernas todo lo que su elasticidad le permite, lo hace mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada del Palacio, detrás de la cual están los guardias de turno, de pie y cansados por la larga noche que les espera, sin imaginarse que dentro sucede esto, este sexo oral en el Trono Real, de él jalándola a ella que yace arrodillada entre sus piernas, pidiéndole el descomunal placer que Marron bien sabe darle.

—Esto somos… —murmura entre jadeos.

Ese sueño del castigo público se le ha tornado muy frecuente. Sabe que muchas culturas dedican parte de sus ceremonias a la interpretación de los sueños, pero los saiyajin nada saben sobre eso. Lo único que le importa es lo mismo que él reflexiona: eso son ellos y no quieren ocultarse más.

Tendrá que llegar, al regreso de su abuelo, la oportunidad de andar fuera del cuarto libremente, de admitir lo que son ante todos, los tres un mismo círculo, uno pareja de los otros dos. Está cansado de guardar el secreto, por eso sueña aquella violencia.

Quiere expresar su felicidad donde sea, libre, feliz.

—Linda… —farfulla antes de gritar.

Quiere ser feliz. Quiere sentirse pleno en todo lugar.

Necesita comenzar a luchar por esto que son con orgullo.

Por la libertad de los tres.

* * *

 **~Noche XIX. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! A Trunks se le descontroló un poco la imaginación. Ya era hora de que se soltara un poco._

 _Y yo también, que venía tímida. XD_

 _Mañana intentaré estar al día ya. Por delante queda muy poco, así que me voy a dejar de molestar._

 _¡Gracias a quienes lean!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	21. Noche XX: Esposas

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XX

* * *

 **~esposas~**

* * *

A las clásicas esposas terrícolas que le han colocado sumaron una venda para sus ojos, los cuales, mientras percibe los roces de cuatro manos, dos bocas, dos lenguas y dos firmes dentaduras, no logran ver nada, pero imaginan todo.

Están en el cuarto de baño: las esposas mantienen en alto sus manos, pues pasan por encima de un fino caño color cobre que sobresale de la pared de piedra, aquella contra la que mantiene adherida su espalda. Contra la pared se encuentra, así, a merced de toques que no puede adivinar, prever, nada más que recibir, entregada al juego propuesto esta noche, el de adivinar.

Sus piernas se levantan por obra de dos fuertes manos; un hombre la invade con rudeza, apasionado; dos voces hablan al unísono, como si formaran parte del mismo ser:

—¿Quién soy?

Embestida, y otra, y otra; la rudeza que suena fría pero no lo es, pues nada más que pasión denota y desata, le da la respuesta que sus ojos no son capaces de vislumbrar.

—Trunks…

Él la abandona. Al momento, vuelven a llenarla, y la rudeza intenta disimular, pero no lo hace, pero se mantiene hacia el final de cada vehemente ingreso hacia el fondo mismo de su cuerpo. Marron gime entre dientes, extasiada.

—Trunks de nuevo…

Risas masculinas. ¡Cómo los conoce!

Pronto, otra clase de rudeza es la que la invade, una que finge pero no logra tapar la verdad, que quien la penetra es un ser de alma tierna, pura, brillante. Luz y nunca oscuridad.

—Goten…

Éste la abandona; ambos la besan, uno a cada lado de su cuello, que mordisquean, succionan, acarician con las impetuosas puntas de las lenguas, que hacen que el cuerpo de Marron tirite por el delirio. Son mucho, ellos; son demasiado.

Nunca serán suficiente.

—Goten a la izquierda, Trunks a la derecha…

Más risas. ¡Y sí, los conoce! Sabe que todo lo ha adivinado, que no precisa tocar ni ver para hacerlo, pues los conoce como si fueran, ambos, extensiones de su propia humanidad, como si cables la enlazaran a los dos y la condenaran, llena de dicha, a no desprenderse de ellos jamás.

Forcejea con las esposas, desesperada por tocarlos, por amarlos como la aman, por retornar lo que le brindan; no tocar le permite concentrarse en cómo es tocada, en lo que siente y no lo que quiere hacer sentir, y percibir dientes encerrando con posesión las puntas rosadas de sus pechos le revela la epifanía.

Con ellos siempre es como una primera vez.

Allí, en ese detalle, reside lo imperturbable del vínculo circular que conforman: siempre se redescubren, siempre se emocionan, siempre se vuelven a elegir.

Lo que tienen es, ya, más invencible que el más poderoso de los dioses de leyendas saiyajin. Es magia.

Es todo.

Grita por lo que dedos traviesos le provocan junto a las bocas que succionan las puntas erguidas de sus pechos.

—Ahora… —jadea más que decir ella— me toca a mí.

Darles placer. Hacerlos sentir, en sus brazos, tan radiantes como la primera vez. Como sólo ellos la saben hacer sentir.

* * *

 **~Noche XX. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Gracias por leer aún pese a tanto update. :')_

 _A mi queridísima_ _ **Steel Mermaid**_ _quiero dedicarle los updates de hoy como un pequeño (aunque tardío) presente en su día. ¡Gracias por todo, linda! ¡Espero te guste mi regalito y que este nuevo año venga con todo!_ _ **¡Feliz cumple!**_

 _En serio:_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _. Y gracias muchísimas a_ _ **Luna**_ _,_ _ **SimpleG**_ _,_ _ **IsabelCordy01**_ _y_ _ **Portidaz**_ _, así como a_ _ **Steel**_ _, por sus hermosos reviews. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen, no tienen idea!_ _ **¡Gracias!**_

 _Sobre este shot, una de las cosas que me fastidió un poco del reto es que hay tres consignas que se parecen: las esposas se parecen a las cadenas de una de las primeras entregas, así como a las cuerdas que vienen dentro de unos retos más también se les parecen. En sí, las tres inmovilizan, por eso me aburren un poco._

 _Decidí darle uno de esos elementos a cada uno: a Goten ya le tocaron las cadenas, a Trunks le tocarán las cuerdas y a Marron le dejo las esposas._

 _Espero les haya gustado. :')_

 _Ya publicados los cuatro que le siguen. Los tres primeros (_ _ **«rasguños»**_ _,_ _ **«tentación»**_ _y_ _ **«cuerdas»**_ _) son continuación de este. n.n_

 _¡Nos leemos ya!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	22. Noche XXI: Rasguños

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XXI

* * *

 **~rasguños~**

* * *

Goten está detrás; Trunks, debajo. Marron recibe al primero, quien la embiste a sus espaldas, mientras está sentada sobre los glúteos del segundo, quien yace boca abajo sobre el lecho, con las manos estrujando las finas telas que jamás cubren la desnudez que comparten de a tres, expectante.

—Por favor… —pide Trunks.

Marron, que tiene las manos sobre los hombros de éste, pega las uñas a su piel y se dispone a descender. Al hacerlo, utiliza las uñas para pintar diez líneas rojas en los omóplatos de Trunks. Como un ángel caído que sus alas ha extraviado en sus viajes al infierno del sexo que gozan impúdicamente, Marron admira cómo se retuerce ante la hiriente caricia.

—Ah…

Marron se repite, nerviosa pero seducida: rasguña del hombro a la parte inferior del omóplato. Veinte líneas rojas dejan ver, en algunas zonas, puntos de sangre provenientes de heridas superficiales.

No sabe de dónde le viene este fetiche a Trunks, pero le da suma curiosidad: es el más dominante de los tres, pero también el que más se retuerce al sufrir dominación. No está segura de que él lo admita, no lo recuerda con Goten tan firme entre sus piernas, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera; lo siente, lo sabe, lo percibe al sentirlo temblar debajo de ella, cuando con las uñas lo rasga desde cada lado de la cintura hasta la base de los glúteos.

—Marron… —gimen los dos, Goten detrás, Trunks debajo.

Clava las uñas en los hombros de Trunks al caer sobre su espalda; Goten busca la muerte gloriosa de los dos con caderas desatadas por la lujuria. Gritan los enlazados con ínfimos segundos de diferencia; yacen tumbados unos sobre otros, los tres.

Marron ve cómo la sangre de Trunks mancha uno de sus pechos, con una sola gota.

¿De dónde vendrá ese fetiche?

¿Por qué, últimamente, Trunks parece gozar desde un plano no dominante, sino vulnerable?

* * *

 **~Noche XXI. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Por qué siempre le pongo fetiches raros a Trunks? XD Nada… Tenía un amigo hace muchos años, llamémoslo Night para preservar su identidad (?), que era muy pero muy guapo, y casualmente compartía con Trunks esta mirada plagada de picardía y la actitud. Resulta que una noche salimos de bailar y dijo, algo contento supungo (?), que una chica lo había rasguñado todo. Se levantó la camisa, mostró las lastimaduras en su pecho y yo. o.o_

 _Y no sé por qué cuando leí «rasguños» pensé en Night (?), así que el capítulo dedicado a él donde quiera que esté (?). ¡Lástima que mi amiga y tu amigo se separaron (mentira: no lo lamento para nada XD) y no nos vimos más, pero te deseo lo mejor…! XD_

 _En fin: como ya dije en el anterior, este shot continúa en los dos siguientes, que ya están online._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	23. Noche XXII: Tentación

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XXII

* * *

 **~tentación~**

* * *

Es a Goten a quien le toca el turno: Trunks lo ama con la boca mientras Marron lo abraza con las piernas. Detrás de él, es ella quien contiene, con sus manos, lo que Goten tanto precisa para tolerar este ascenso al infinito que la boca de Trunks le significa: gritar.

Arquea la espalda; Trunks lo abandona a su suerte.

—No… —se queja Goten, desesperado.

Siente cómo una mano de Trunks asciende por su torso, cómo los dedos dibujan una línea que va de su ombligo a su pecho, donde el corazón tan fuerte le late. Apoya la mano completa sobre su corazón extasiado y le fija los ojos.

—Sigue… —pide Goten.

Trunks, sin siquiera pestañear, se niega sonriéndole.

Marron, sujetándolo firmemente, le retiene el resto de las palabras por proferir.

—No debes hablar —le susurra ella con una perversa ternura, aquella que ni lo que dice puede refrenar.

Goten aprieta los puños, golpea a cada lado de su cuerpo, aprieta los párpados también; se va, se muere, se pierde y reencuentra en este abandono físico que los ojos de Trunks no aceptan, pues no aceptan lo que actúan. Goten lloriquea dentro de la mano de Marron. Con los ojos, arroja una voraz súplica.

«¡Continúa, por favor!».

Trunks se ríe: Goten sabe que el mensaje le ha llegado con pasmosa exactitud. Por eso hace lo que hace, reírse, burlarse, torturarlo un poco en pos de descontrolarlo más.

—Si prometes no hablar más.

Goten asiente sin rechistar.

Trunks continúa no sin antes hacerse rogar; su desmedida pasión traspasa a Goten en todo lo que siente y lo que es, lo que implora para morir y renacer.

—No debes hablar —repite Marron con la ternura intacta cuando Goten asoma con decir alguna barbaridad.

Goten se alza, da un respingo, lucha, llora; siente humedecerle la palma a Marron, que ni por ello le quita la palma de encima. Al final, desfallece sobre ella; Trunks, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, ríe al último.

Marron lo suelta.

—Cómo les gusta torturarme sabiendo que soy tan quisquilloso con estas cosas…

Goten siempre ha sido el más impaciente de los tres. No sirve para ser tentado, no lo tolera del todo, pero siempre lo satisface de algún retorcido modo. Lo hace ahora, cuando los dos lo abrazan, cuando lo besan y riegan con palabras de amor.

Lo hace siempre, en cada ocasión en que, por desesperarse por el tacto de ambos, recuerda sentir más y buscar menos, liberarse de toda opresión para sumirse en la locura.

Satisfecho, se duerme primero, como es su costumbre. Trunks y Marron se observan, ella en medio de ellos.

—¿Estás satisfecho?

Trunks sonríe. Marron sabe distinguir su insatisfacción. Es como si la oliera, como si sus ojos la delataran.

Lo hacen más de lo que él cree.

—Lo estoy —miente.

Marron le toma una mano. Da la espalda a Goten y lo abraza a él. Trunks la estrecha y una emoción violenta toma su corazón en mano. Perturbado por la emoción, aprieta a Marron contra él.

—No lo estás, hoy no lo hiciste con ninguno y tampoco… contigo mismo —insiste Marron, apenada pero segura.

—Tú tranquila —pide él—: estaré bien.

—Pero Trunks…

—Tranquila. —Le besa la frente y sonríe de nuevo, contra su piel.

Marron permanece así, asida por los brazos de Trunks, mientras piensa en la curiosidad del fetiche, en la dominación que da y recibe, en lo separados que están los extremos del placer en Trunks, como una grieta insondable, infinita.

Se pregunta por qué Trunks, que antes no denotaba estas cuestiones, que en el lecho era tan líder como en el campo de batalla, se ha vuelto así, tan enigmático en su mirada y su dolor, tan poco actuado y tan genuino en su vulnerabilidad.

¿Habrá sido por la Gran Guerra o…?

—Ven —pide Marron—. Quisiera bañarme; me siento muy sudada.

—¿Eh?

—Anda. —Marron se levanta y le sujeta una mano en pos de sacarlo del lecho—. Acompáñame, por favor.

Incapaz de negarse a la ternura del rostro de Marron, Trunks accede, sintiendo cómo se endurece entre sus piernas, cómo fluye el placer que lo embarga y tortura.

Cómo los necesita a los dos para creer en la realidad de lo que vive, esta felicidad sin límites, este círculo perfecto en el cual es libre al fin. Libre de todo, menos de una cosa.

Libre de todos, menos del miedo que lo devora.

* * *

 **~Noche XXII. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Este continúa en el próximo, ya disponible. :')_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	24. Noche XXIII: Cuerdas

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XXIII

* * *

 **~cuerdas~**

* * *

Después de limpiarlo como a la más dulce doncella, de secarlo, de peinarlo y hacer lo mismo consigo misma, Marron lo invita a sentarse al borde del lecho, cerca de los pies de Goten, que ronca apenas en el sueño profundo que lo ha tomado. No han hablado desde el pedido de ella de su compañía, pero Marron no ha olvidado.

Marron jamás olvida:

—Estás raro desde el final de la Gran Guerra.

Trunks aprieta los párpados: ella no olvida, no, ni tampoco falla. Marron todo se lo sabe descubrir.

—Lo sé —se limita a contestar.

Un silencio se produce. Marron hace cosquillas a los pies de Goten, lo escucha reír entre sueños, y su risa es el valor que la insta a proseguir:

—Siempre, en el lecho, has sido el de más actitud, el más implacable, el que todo estaba dispuesto a aprenderlo y enseñarlo. Tú nos enseñaste _todo_ a nosotros, Trunks. —Marron le toma una mano—. Sin embargo, desde tu retorno después de la victoria noto algo más frágil en ti, más…

—¿Vulnerable? —Marron asiente—. Bueno, es que…

—¿Qué?

Trunks deja de mirarla; al suelo veneran sus ojos en lo consecuente.

—Linda… —Dudas, miedo; convicción—. B-Bueno…, vivimos un infierno durante años. A-Apenas puedo caer en que ganamos y no dejo de temer que algo… malo vuelva a suceder.

»Sinceramente, es como si hubiera alcanzado otra clase de comprensión con respecto a todo lo que nos rodea.

—¿Otra comprensión? —indaga Marron.

—Temo… —Trunks se frena, pero la impulsividad por esta emoción violenta que lo tiene sujeto desde el final del último acto no logra refrenarse. Todo sale despedido por su boca, al fin—: ¡Tengo tanto miedo de perderlos, Marron…!

—Trunks… —Marron lo sujeta más fuerte, con más calidez, una que penetra a Trunks con una sencillez excluyente que disfraza majestuosamente la contundencia propia de la honestidad—. ¿Es el miedo el problema?

—Es la extraña necesidad de ser egoísta y dejarme amar —explica, nervioso—. No quiero separarme nunca de ustedes, no quiero sufrir por perderlos, no quiero imaginar nunca que algo pueda pasar. ¡Los necesito! Y quiero sentirlos de formas que no comprendo, y se me ocurren mil y un ideas extrañas, y todo adentro se me descontrola, porque ya no sé cómo expresarlo. ¡Nunca es suficiente…!

»Pasé tanto tiempo afuera, sin saber de ustedes, que el miedo me estaba volviendo loco. ¡No lo podía soportar, linda! Aún no me lo creo…

»Aún me siento atrapado: estoy dentro del miedo y a miles y miles de años luz. Estoy lejos y no logro… llegar a ustedes dos.

—Trunks, no… —Marron lo abraza fuertemente, conmovida por cada palabra, por cada aseveración. Entiende, pronto, que no se trata de que Trunks haya encontrado algún gusto nuevo por la vulnerabilidad; se trata de que él está más vulnerable, él completo, él en sí, y así lo termina expresando en el lecho; se trata de que necesita liberar lo que siente, el miedo, las dudas, el dolor y la gratitud, para poder amarlos libremente, como él merece amar y como ellos ansían ser amados por él. Suspira al comprenderlo mientras peina a Trunks con los dedos, apoyado el rostro sobre sus pechos desnudos. Sin más, entiende qué debe hacer, qué precisa hacer—. No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo. Sólo debes dejarte llevar, ¿sí? No pienses tanto, no temas…

»No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte, Trunks. No nos perderás.

»Déjate amar y ya. Disfruta y asume que estás aquí, no a mil años luz. Porque no lo estás.

»Estás… aquí. Con nosotros, aquí…

Él la mira con amor explícito en las pupilas. Bello por dentro y por fuera todo aquello que es y expresa, Marron ansía gritarle lo que siente, expresárselo. Luego de un instante de pudor, se decide.

—¿Marron…?

Ella se pone de pie. Toma del cofre escondido bajo el lecho las cuerdas negras de juego, las que Trunks solía ponerles a Goten y a Marron en los primeros tiempos, con los primeros juegos compartidos entre las sábanas. Ante la mirada atónita de él, ella le ata las manos tras la espalda.

—¿Qué…? —farfulla Trunks, tan vulnerable como ha descripto sentirse.

—Disfruta… —dice Marron al sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Ella aprendió de él a la par de Goten: de los tres, al inicio, era la más inexperta. Pese a que Goten tenía la misma experiencia de Trunks, era Trunks el más audaz de los tres, como lo sigue siendo. Goten y ella, de naturaleza más tímida y pudorosa, se dejaban todo por Trunks. Cada idea, cada pose o juego o intento de algo nuevo era impulsado por Trunks. Él siempre estaba ahí para quitarles, a ambos, todo prejuicio y todo pudor.

Quizá, es hora de devolvérselo. Simbólicamente, es hora de retribuirle todo lo que siempre ha hecho por la relación.

Despacio, se mece sobre él, buscando con los movimientos oscilantes de su cadera obtener la reacción física de Trunks. Cuando la consigue, cuando siente la dureza manifestarse en total esplendor, lo mira fijamente al unirlo a ella con una de sus manos. Sentados al borde de la cama, ella se abraza a él, y se mece, y se mece, como una cuna, despacio, suavemente, amándolo ella, ella sobre su dureza y quietud. Trunks pareciera no pestañar; ella no es consciente de hacerlo, tampoco, no ante los ojos hipnóticos, no ante el amor que de éstos brota.

—Linda… —jadea Trunks sin moverse, sin hacer nada más que mirarla, deleitado con las sensaciones que lo recorren, con la concentración no en lo que ansía provocar, sino en lo que precisa sentir.

Amor. Puro y maldito, sucio y maravilloso, amor.

Marron nunca acelera; se mueve no para complacerlo, tampoco para complacerse; es la expresión del sentir bramado aquella premisa de la cual parte el acto, la idea de que Trunks se concentre no en el placer, sino en la emoción. Que se lo crea, que lo entienda: están juntos, están vivos y la Gran Guerra por la cual todo lo perdieron ha terminado. No volverán sus padres, ninguna vida perdida por el infame conflicto, pero se siguen teniendo y se siguen amando.

Después de tanto dolor, sería una calamidad no sentir. Sería una calamidad continuar atrapados con la mirada hacia atrás, hacia lo imposible, lo que no retornará.

—Te amo —dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos por leer en los de Trunks un «yo también» evidente—. No reprimas nada, no temas más…

»Siente, Trunks.

»Siente sin importar nada.

Que explore estos confines que antes le eran desconocidos. Que aprenda a gozar siendo quien es luego de la guerra. Que este nuevo conocimiento sobre sí mismo, este nuevo nivel alcanzado, le sirva para ser más libre que antes junto a quienes ama, ella que se mece despacio, Goten que duerme a espaldas de él. Esto es lo que Marron le dice con los ojos, que ya no tema, que sienta.

Que lo demás, el mundo, la vida, las pérdidas, el peligro, dejen de importar.

—Te amo —repite ella, llorando, demasiado feliz por poder sentirlo así, por poder alcanzar junto a él estos confines desconocidos que por la Gran Guerra ha descubierto dentro de sí mismo.

Trunks entrecierra los ojos, inmovilizado no por las cuerdas sino por el sentir; contiene un grito al sollozar contra los pechos de Marron.

Ella es real, Goten es real, él mismo es real y debe dejar de temer.

Es hora de creer en esta libertad, de gritarla como la grita llegado el placer, de contagiarla como la contagia con sus ojos y su cuerpo, con lo que siente y lo que expresa.

Es hora de gritarla no sólo aquí, sino afuera, de aceptar ante todos su realidad.

Es definitivo: ya no hay, después de estos días de soledad, forma de guardárselo.

Cuando su abuelo retorne, afuera del lecho lo gritará.

—¡M-Marron…! —brama contra los pechos.

Sí: lo gritará. Su placer, su felicidad, su amor.

Como en sus sueños, como lo que son los tres; todo lo gritará.

* * *

 **~Noche XXIII. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Este reto quise hacerlo tierno porque tengo una especie de fijación rara por la vulnerabilidad de Trunks. No es algo que me sea fácil de explicar, pero es una de mis temáticas favoritas de_ Roja _. La profundización la dejaré para allá, pero hoy tuve ganas de pasarme por ahí._

 _Acá quise hablar un ratito de esto porque, bueno, es algo que me conmueve. :')_

 _¡Gracias por leer y espero les guste! ¡El que sigue ya está online!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	25. Noche XXIV: Lencería

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XXIV

* * *

 **~lencería~**

* * *

—En la Tierra, era considerado sensual esto de la lencería.

—¿Lence-qué?

—L-Lencería… —Marron baja la mirada, sonrojada—. Esto que traigo puesto, este… conjunto.

—Ah… —Goten se lleva una mano a la barbilla, como si se esforzara por analizar el asunto—. ¿Pero no tenían frío?

—¿Cómo?

—¡Claro! Cuando salían vestidas así las mujeres… ¿No les daba frío algo tan pequeño y de tela tan fina?

Marron se mira a sí misma: con el afán de seducirlos mediante una típica práctica terrícola, para presentarles algo sensual de su propia cultura, mandó a hacer este conjunto de lencería de dos piezas, compuesto por un _brassier_ y unas bragas hechas de encaje negro con motivos floreados y bordes de cinta bordó. Como el encaje transparenta, se sugiere, debajo de éste, su completa desnudez. Pero le basta con escuchar a Goten para entender que ellos no lo verán como ella lo ve, que lo será capaz de seducirlos, pues ellos aman sus vestidos pero, por sobre todo, aman verla, tenerla, sentirla desnuda. No tiene por qué, el encaje, seducirlos como seduciría a hombres —u otras mujeres— de la Tierra.

Ríe. Contesta honestamente:

—No salen a la calle sólo con esto puesto. La lencería va debajo de la ropa —explica.

—Ah… ¿Como el látex de nuestro uniforme?

—A-Algo así…

—¡Pues se te ve bonito, amor! Aunque no entiendo mucho su función si ya llevaban otra ropa encima, pero tú te ves bonita con todo lo que te pongas. ¡Te ves bonita sin esfuerzo, porque eres así! ¡Porque desnuda eres ya perfecta!

Trunks está leyendo en la sala correspondiente; Goten y Marron están en la sala, ella de pie ante el diván donde Goten está sentado. Sonrojada y sonriente por el cumplido, se quita la lencería, lo hace lentamente.

—¿Así está mejor? —pregunta, emocionada.

—Así siempre está mejor, amor. Aunque no me malentiendas: podrías ponerte esa _lencetía_ para cenar. ¡No me importaría verte vestida así mientras comemos! Se me hace un traje muy lindo.

—No es un…

—El punto es que siempre estás guapa. —Goten la toma de la mano y la sienta sobre su regazo. Estar vestido y sentirla desnuda desata todo y más en su interior—. Incluso acepto ponerme _lencetía_ para cenar también.

—¿Tú…?

—¡Claro! Si te seduce, haría lo que sea por ti.

Risas del cuarto de lectura hacen tentar a Marron: Trunks sabe que esa clase de lencería es común en las mujeres, no en los hombres. Ríe con ganas, a la par de quien de lejos los escucha, y acepta: Goten se entusiasma y la abraza y besa y aprieta y acaricia mientras Trunks no logra frenar la carcajada.

Eso será, sin dudas, digno de ser visto durante una cena.

* * *

 **~Noche XXIV. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Último update de hoy. XD_

 _Mi idea es subir del XXV al XXIX mañana 30 (bah: hoy por la hora XD) y subir el XXX, XXXI y epílogo el 31. ¡A ver si me resulta! Tengo avanzados los capítulos que vienen; tardé con este update porque el XXIII no me convenció y lo escribí de cero, de nuevo. También por otros asuntos, pero no los quiero aburrir._

 _¡Perdón!_

 _Nada… Sé que no hubo lemon en este capítulo, pero no todo lo que viene con los retos tiene por qué gustarles, ¿no? Me pareció divertido plantearlo así. XD_

 _¡Gracias por todo y mil besos! ¡Ya casi terminamos y los dejo de molestar!_

 _¡BESOS!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	26. Noche XXV: Cabello

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XXV

* * *

 **~cabello~**

* * *

Tabú: para las mujeres de diversas culturas interplanetarias, la palabra podrá pronunciarse en mil idiomas distintos y escribirse con innumerables alfabetos; podrá significar lo mismo o bien lo aproximado, pero sin importar lo que pase, estará ahí. Tabú como aquello que yace en los confines prohibidos.

Lo que una mujer jamás debe osar.

El calor que la fantasía le genera, sin embargo, otra historia se dispone a contar; es aquel que desciende su mano derecha y quien narra, a espaldas del tabú, la perfección de lo que significa «osar»: está en el hall del Palacio Real, desnuda, con Goten a su izquierda y Trunks a su derecha. Ellos avanzan, la sujetan de los brazos, la arrodillan con delicadeza.

—Haznos el amor —piden al unísono.

De pie ante ella, que tiembla por el calor que le emana desde adentro en contraste con el frío de la piedra sobre la que se erige, Goten la sujeta por dos mechones de cabello, uno a cada lado de su cabeza. Jala hacia adelante y pide amor de sus labios, uno que ella le da sin dudar. Al mismo tiempo que inicia, por detrás siente la urgencia de un violento ingreso. Es Trunks, por supuesto, que sujeta su cabello así como Goten lo hace, por un abundante mechón por encima de su nuca.

Entonces, el vaivén.

Da y recibe amor al ritmo voluptuoso que el dedo corazón de su propia mano derecha demarca, primero en la caricia suave del tanteo, después en la insistencia urgida del calor _in crescendo_. Gira alrededor de la carne que es fuente del goce de su sexo del mismo modo en que Goten la obliga a balancearse con su agarre, en desprolijos círculos en torno a su férrea excitación, al tiempo que Trunks, hundido como ella lo está en sí misma, permanece dentro, moviéndose apenas, agitado detrás de ella, golpes insistentes a la parte superior de su interior. Hasta que Marron olvida todo, hasta que la imagen deja de avanzar, cuando ya no sabe cómo ni por qué; cuando sigue y deja de sentirlos a ellos.

Cuando el amor hacia los que ama se invierte y se transforma; cuando el amor señala a su propia existencia.

Los ve en lo más hondo de su mente, repitiéndose, y repitiéndose, y repitiéndose en los golpes insistentes y el girar y girar en círculos desprolijos. Los ve con ojos sellados, los escucha con oídos inventados, al sentir que la jalan hacia un lado, hacia el otro, hacia atrás, aferrados los dos a mechones entregados de su dorado, brillante, cabello.

Los movimientos aceleran al ritmo imposible de la realidad pero permitido, como todo lo está, en la fantasía. Resbala hacia el vacío en una caída mortal, y allí todo lo haya.

—¡Ah…! —grita sola, en el lecho, con Goten dándole la espalda de un lado y Trunks haciendo lo propio del otro, ambos sumidos en el más profundo sueño.

Cae su cabeza sobre la almohada; en sus labios, una sonrisa del más puro amor propio resplandece.

Desliza los dos dedos corazón por su bajo vientre. Cierra las manos, se encoge sobre sí misma, se deja caer de lado, ante Goten y con Trunks detrás, justo como en la fantasía.

Tabú: lo que una mujer no debe osar. Darse placer a sí misma, «algo absurdo si es que un hombre existe»; el mismo prejuicio arraigado en la cultura humana y saiyajin. Un ejemplo, aquí y allá, de despreciable cobardía del mundo equivocado.

 _Porque el mundo lo sigue estando tantos años después._

Porque si fuera por sexo y nada más, Marron no tendría necesidad de estar con Goten y Trunks. Porque está con ellos por el amor que, sabiamente, los tres enlazan al sexo. Como ángeles, perfectos por el goce; como pájaros, jamás enjaulados por el tabú reinante en cada sexo, siempre dispuestos a decidir, juntos y separados, a solas o en grupo, qué rumbo tomar.

Qué placer osar procurarse.

Qué fantasía pintar en sus mentes en pos de la inspiración carnal y emocional.

Suspira: es esta la felicidad. Unir el amor al sexo, poder compartir con ellos todo lo que sienten y gozan los tres. Lejos del tabú y del mundo; las reglas sin sentido en el lecho.

Vivir la vida como se les antoje y ser felices en su tranquilidad; esa es la felicidad.

* * *

 **~Noche XXV. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias_ _ **Steel Mermaid**_ _por tu review a los capítulos anteriores. Pese a sentir que este fic no es digno o que no salió tan lindo como hubiera querido, agradezco con el alma tu presencia, la de_ _ **Portidaz**_ _,_ _ **SimpleG**_ _,_ _ **IsabelCordy01**_ _y_ _ **Luna**_ _. Muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo del otro lado pese a que no lo hice muy bien._ _ **¡Muchas gracias…!**_

 _Sobre la temática solitaria de Marron: todas tenemos el derecho de explorar nuestros cuerpos sin que nadie se tome atribuciones sobre lo que somos por hacerlo; de eso quise hablar en este shot, del tabú innecesario en torno a una práctica totalmente común en cualquier persona, sea del sexo que fuere._

 _Se lo dedico a Marron sobre todo, que la imagino sumamente pudorosa con respecto a la masturbación: quise invitarla a liberarse._

 _No pude evitar acordarme de la charla que, casualmente teniendo este shot empezado, tuve el lunes con_ _ **lindas**_ _personas._ _ **A ellas dedico este capítulo en especial. ¡Las quiero!**_

 _Espero les guste. Muchísimas gracias._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	27. Noche XXVI: Látex

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XXVI

* * *

 **~látex~**

* * *

Lo mira, lo mira y lo mira; nada más precisa para olvidarse del universo. Mientras lo hace en la aburridísima reunión de Consejo Saiyajin, rodeado de Líderes de Clase, de Tecnología, de Escuadrones, de Élite, Trunks abandona al Príncipe que es sobre el asiento en pos de volar.

Goten está de pie junto a la puerta, serio, en calidad de guardaespaldas de Su Alteza el Poderosísimo Príncipe Trunks. Se ve bello ahí, quietito, con cara de aburrimiento, tal vez pensando en comida por la pequeña sonrisa que le asoma por la boca, Se lo ve listo para una perversión sin fin.

Disimuladamente, mira entre las piernas de Goten: nada evidencia excitación detrás del látex protector que lo recubre tan eróticamente. Pero no siempre fue así, bien recuerda Trunks al mirar hacia el techo mientras el Líder del Escuadrón de Élite se explaya sobre los nuevos métodos de entrenamiento sobre no sé qué y no sé cuánto, el techo donde los recuerdos se le pintan, la incitación al viaje hacia el origen de lo que juntos son a espaldas de todos los ingratos conservadores que los rodean. Ah, cuando eran dos adolescentes inexpertos entrenando en la Arena Real, el recinto de entrenamiento principal que yace en los subterráneos del Palacio.

Sonríe sin darse cuenta: cuánto le gusta repasar esa historia.

Goten le gustó desde el primer segundo. Poco le costó no cuestionarse el gusto por una persona de su mismo sexo, pues Goten era un imán y nada podía hacer para contrarrestar los efectos que en él provocaba, la pasión que le hacía descubrir y que exploraba torpemente con sus propias manos cada noche, para rememorarlo de formas que nada tenían que ver con entrenamiento. Hasta que un día, agotados luego de pelear la jornada completa, Trunks notó la mirada de Goten sobre él.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó con la voz de adolescente que solía tener.

Goten se dio la vuelta, apenado como Trunks jamás lo había visto.

—Eh, soy tu Príncipe: debes decirme qué sucede, ¿o acaso te estás burlando de mí?

—J-Jamás, Mi Príncipe.

—¿Y entonces?

Goten no respondió. Exasperado como el Príncipe caprichoso que solía ser —aún lo es en el fondo, y no tanto—, Trunks lo encaró: al ver cómo se cubría con una mano la evidente excitación que el látex no disimularía nunca, Goten lo miró de la forma más tierna.

—L-Lo siento, yo no… ¡No es por Usted, es que…!

—Cállate —dijo Trunks.

Lo besó con tal ímpetu que caer al suelo, él sobre Goten, fue inevitable. ¿Pero por qué? Se lo preguntó desprolijamente mientras lo besaba con fiereza, mientras acariciaba por sobre el látex e invitaba al tímido Goten a imitarlo.

Lo había deseado desde el primer segundo, de eso se trataba. Era lo inevitable, lo que no quería contener, lo que no podía evadir.

Era lo que sentía y deseaba a Goten, manifestado en Goten y no en él, en Goten excitado como un reflejo de su propia necesidad reprimida.

Y qué ganas de acariciarlo por sobre el látex ahora, acariciarlo y olvidar dónde está y el secreto que se supone debe guardar para salvar su imagen ante el pueblo y blablablá, el mismo blablablá del Consejo Saiyajin, el mismo blablablá de todo aquel que no comprendiera la perfección de lo que entre Marron y ellos se manifestaba.

Al carajo todos, menos los tres.

Al terminar la reunión, Trunks detiene a Goten en la Sala de Consejo. Lo abraza, lo besa y lo toca allí, por sobre el látex.

—Trunks, aquí no deberíamos… —previene Goten, nervioso.

—Lo sé, pero lo necesitaba —dice Trunks sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—C-Como la primera vez.

—Lo recuerdas, niño.

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¿Por quién me tomas, Príncipe?

Se sonríen, y Trunks lo deja ir al lecho no sin antes susurrarle una última cosa:

—Espérame vestido.

Porque quiere romper el látex él mismo, porque quiere morderlo, tironearlo, destrozarlo y descubrir, ante él, la desnudez masculina que más le gusta.

La única.

La de Goten dispuesto sobre el lecho, justo igual que la primera vez.

* * *

 **~Noche XXVI. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Hoy meto doble update TruTen porque en los últimos tres shots, por motivos que sabrán luego, no voy a poder. ¡Así que de esto va este shot y el último de esta tanda,_ _ **«Ruego»**_ _!_

 _Lo del látex, interpreto que ese traje que cubre a los saiyajin es una suerte de látex, así que por ahí le quise entrar a este reto. Me frustra un poco la temática ropa, entre los trajes y la lencería y los vestidos y el cuero o látex es como que… ¡Señor Kinktober, había muchas cosas para meter, no sé por qué fue tan repetitivo con un par de temáticas! En fin…_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer, gente. ¡Espero les guste!_

 _Avanzo sin más al que sigue. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	28. Noche XXVII: Poliamor

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XXVII

* * *

 **~poliamor~**

* * *

A la vez, los dos al mismo tiempo, uno por un lado y otro por el otro, encerrándola en medio, dedicándole todo a ella, incluso el roce íntimo que al otro dedican mediante su cuerpo, el de ella sirviendo de recipiente al amor del círculo completo.

Todo lo que son, los tres, concentrado en el único sitio donde esta armonía descomunal puede darse: dentro de ella.

Ha escuchado hablar, en distintos planetas de distintas culturas, sobre algo llamado «amor grupal», la creencia de que el corazón puede amar tanto, tanto, que incluso puede amar a más de una persona; que el corazón, en libertad de poder y acción, tiene derecho a amar a cuantos desee.

Que nadie, por ninguna imposición social, debería negarse el privilegio de amar.

Cuando adoptan esta compleja posición para enlazarse es cuando ella más piensa en esto, en el amor grupal que conforman, en lo que los tres son como relación única. No se trata de libertinaje, de permitirse entregas físicas a cuerpos ajenos; se trata de libertad acompañada, de fidelidad al círculo, de armonía de tres piezas pese a que la mayor parte de las culturas que conoce piensen, por mera insinuación de los métodos de concepción, que el vínculo ideal equivale al número dos.

No. Eso no es cierto, se dice; el número ideal sólo quien ame debe decidirlo.

Ella los ama a los dos y acepta esto que sucede, que ellos, al rozarse con ella en medio en su interior, se aman entre sí también, como se lo demuestran al invadir uno ante la ida del otro, al sincronizarse enfermizamente para cuidarla, para rozarse con ella como camino, para sentirse los tres por un maravilloso instante.

—Los amo —susurra ella, encerrada por los dos. Goten está delante, Trunks está detrás; de pie en medio de la sala, la imagen que le entrega el espejo no puede ser más ideal—. Los amo demasiado…

—Nosotros a ti —dicen al unísono ellos, como si no fueran dos, sino uno. Como si los dos constituyeran un tercer ser nacido de una mágica fusión.

¿Hace cuánto que no…?

No tiene tiempo de pensar: Marron los siente acelerar, uno y otro, uno y otro, y nada más que mirar el techo le queda, observarlo con fijeza al gritar lo abrumador.

La aman, los ama, se aman los tres.

¿Por qué guardar el secreto de algo tan maravilloso? Su amor grupal o, como se lo llamaba en la Tierra, su poliamor.

¿Por qué guardar sólo para el lecho aquello que invade la totalidad de sus vidas?

* * *

 **~Noche XXVII. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _La D.P. es un tema medio jodido de abordar al escribir, por eso quise ser muy muy muy sutil._

 _Les cuento una anécdota tonta: cuando escribía_ una+dos _y dudaba meter la temática, vagué por algunos foros para leer experiencias de mujeres y hombres al practicarla. Una en particular me dio mucha ternura, porque se trataba de un chico que lo había hecho con una chica y su mejor amigo. Dijo que la sensación de estar haciéndolo en compañía de su amigo «era como_ Dragon Ball Z _, como si él y yo nos fusionáramos para darle placer a ella». Lo encontré ideal, la descripción perfecta para lo que yo quería escribir._

 _Hoy, en otro contexto, vuelvo a encontrarlo ideal. Por eso, elegí expresar su poliamor así, con esta unión total de los tres._

 _Espero les guste. :') Y sobre la fusión, bueno, les tengo un regalito, como diría Piccolo… XD Pero aún no llega, toca en el último update, que espero hacer el viernes. n.n_

 _Bueno: los últimos cuatro shots son continuados. Arrancan en el que sigue, «Ruego» y se extienden hasta el último, «Romance»._ _ **«Ruego» ya está publicado**_ _; el resto los dejo para el final. :')_

 _¡Gracias por todo y nos leemos! Ya mismo el que sigue._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	29. Noche XXVIII: Ruego

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XXVIII

* * *

 **~ruego~**

* * *

Cierra la puerta y suspira, desganado. Ha tenido, por intercomunicador, un diálogo extenso con su abuelo, quien llegará mañana por la noche, lo cual significa una sola cosa.

Se acabó la libertad.

Se acabaron los gemidos extasiados, los experimentos, el delirio. Se acabaron las mil fantasías que le quedaron por concretar en el Trono Real, las ganas de hacer mil y un cosas más con Goten y Marron, con él, con ella, con ambos o consigo mismo al pensarlos. Le queda todo afuera y el tiempo nunca le basta, sino que lo condena.

—No es justo…

Al avanzar por los aposentos, escucha la voz de Goten tarareando algo en el baño. Toca la puerta y un «pasa» es la respuesta que recibe; entra, y encuentra a Goten en la tina, limpiándose como un muchachito, sonriente y con gesto de niño.

—¡Príncipe! ¿Qué tal todo?

Trunks permanece con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, estático, en silencio. Mira a Goten, ve su inocencia, la saborea con los ojos, los que usa como una lengua para recorrerlo en caricias impúdicas, para buscar hasta los confines más infinitos las fuentes más profundas de placer de su cuerpo. Goten nota, por supuesto, la impudicia de su mirada, cómo los ojos lo recorren, y lo besan, y lo someten, y le piden sometimiento. Excitarse es inevitable.

Excitarse es lo único que, ante los voluptuosos ojos de Trunks, le sale hacer.

—Príncip…

—Goten, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Seriedad: Trunks está serio, tan serio que la mirada no sólo penetra; traspasa. Echándose hacia atrás casi con temor, uno que Goten no puede evitar atar perversamente a la excitación, asiente.

—Claro, tú d-dime…

Trunks sonríe por primera vez desde su llegada.

—Déjate todo lo que te pida y ruégame.

—¿Ah…?

—Eso: déjate, déjame todo lo que te pida, y ruégame que no me detenga…

—¿Qué cosa…?

—Que no me detenga.

—¿Pero te detendrás…?

—No.

—Trunks…

—No: «Mí Príncipe».

—Mi Príncipe…

—Te necesito, Son Goten. Hoy más que nunca, hoy como jamás: te necesito tanto que apenas puedo mantenerme en pie…

Goten se levanta. Ve la vulnerabilidad en los ojos de Trunks, la ve fusionada con el deseo, con la necesidad que describe, aquella tan tajante e irremediable, tan urgente por algún motivo en especial.

—El Rey…

—Vuelve mañana por la noche.

—Entonces…

—Te necesito…

Trunks se apoya por completo en la puerta cerrada, como si hacerlo pudiera devolverle el sostén que, por la desesperación nacida de la incertidumbre del futuro de los tres en este nuevo reino de paz, ha perdido con sólo ver a Goten así, desnudo, limpiándose con ademanes infantiles el cuerpo que no es de niño, sino de hombre.

De hombre, el único al que ama, el único al que desea.

—Goten…

Lo necesita, ya.

Goten se enjuaga a toda velocidad. Sale de la tina totalmente húmedo, en trance, luciendo impresión en la mirada, excitación en el ceño, pudor en el gesto completo de su rostro, ese pudor que, a Trunks, lo enciende especialmente viniendo de Goten.

Esas ganas de corromper su pureza, de ser dañino sin serlo, en consonancia su sentir y el de él, confabulados ambos en pos de lo mismo.

Explotar.

Goten lo alcanza; Trunks lo mira con ojos penetrantes.

—Quítame la ropa.

Goten lo hace, solícito. Quita cada prenda como puede, a veces con torpeza, otras con timidez, otras con decisión. Cae la capa, los guantes, las botas, la protección del pecho, el látex que recubre. Cuando termina, Goten corre la ropa hacia un lado al arrastrarla por el suelo. Cuando se endereza, Trunks sujeta su rostro a cada lado.

—Ven…

Lo induce a agacharse, lo arrodilla con explícito autoritarismo, le pide lo que en tal posición resulta evidente, y Goten acata, lo hace, succiona siguiendo el ritmo demencial que las manos le imponen, la violencia del choque contra la ingle, la respiración desquiciada del Príncipe que, pronto, ha dejado de ser.

Lo escucha gemir. Goten abre los ojos, y ve el éxtasis que el ceño fruncido de Trunks expresa. Lo ve apretar los dientes, contener un grito. Ve cómo el azul se abre como una flor.

—Pídeme más…

Goten lo abandona. De rodillas, demasiado seducido como para frenarse, lo pide:

—M-Más…

Trunks lo jala, lo voltea, lo pega a él y rueda sobre la puerta. Contra la pared, encerrado por él, Goten lo siente entrar sin reserva ni cuidado, con la misma autoridad del inicio.

—Pídeme más…

—Más…

—¿Más?

—Más, Mi Príncipe… Yo… —Goten aprieta los párpados, avergonzado. ¡Pero cuánto lo excita esta invitación a la lascivia total, a la suciedad inexistente, a limitarse a ser el agente pasivo, el obediente, el dominado! ¡Ah, cuánto excita esto y todo al tratarse de Trunks!—. ¡Más, por favor…!

Dos caderas chocan violentamente contra la pared de piedra, una vez, dos, mil por segundo, tantas que es imposible calcularlas, llevados por la velocidad de los latidos acompasados, violentados los dos por lo mismo, por el equilibrio que el otro les representa en absolutamente todo, por la perfección que juntos son capaces de engendrar con enfermiza precisión.

—Pídeme que me detenga… —implora Trunks, más con la respiración que con la voz.

—No puedo…

La cadera de Trunks se descontrola; a la velocidad se suma la fuerza.

—¿Por qué no…?

—Porque no sé mentir…

—Goten…

—No puedo…

—Pídemelo…

—N-No puedo…

Caen de rodillas al suelo, y la vehemencia alcanza límites inconcebibles. El acto, más humano, más como Marron les ha enseñado respecto de la expresión del sentir y del amor, se transforma en uno saiyajin.

—Goten, anda…

—No…

—G-Goten…

—¡No…!

Pronto, Trunks frena al terminar en un grito ahogado en el cual se le va toda la energía. Sale, cae al suelo sobre su lado derecho, se retuerce con los párpados entrecerrados. Tomando la mano de Goten con potencia mientras recupera el aire y el sentido, entiende que ya no es el juego que ha planteado el que impera; es el juego de Goten, pues es él quien le está rogando a Goten y no al revés.

—Hazlo, por favor… —ruega Trunks, derrotado.

Goten es quien se lo hace, entonces, los dos tumbados de lado derecho en el suelo, en posición fetal, aferrado Goten a Trunks más con amor que con fuerza. Entra, se balancea despacio, ahoga gritos en la nuca erizada de Trunks, quien lo jala por los glúteos, entregado como nunca jamás.

—¿Me detengo, Príncipe…? —indaga Goten, conmovido.

—Nunca… —ruega Trunks—. Nunca te detengas…

Abrazados por completo, se aprietan las manos sobre el estómago de Trunks. Es la emoción la que reina, la que todo lo demanda, la que se extiende del uno al otro en las suaves embestidas de Goten. Cuando éste termina, yacen unidos por maravillosos instantes.

—Tantos años y no me cansarás nunca, niño… —dice Trunks.

Goten contiene lágrimas de niño contra la nuca ajena. Aprieta más las manos, feliz. Embiste con energías y dureza que ya no le quedan.

—Tú tampoco, Príncipe. Nunca lo harás…

—Aunque seas desobediente.

—Y tú un perversito intergaláctico.

Hoy será la última noche; Marron llegará en alrededor de una hora terrícola, tiempo suficiente para asearse juntos y aguardarla, para planear la última gran vez en esta soledad que, por el viaje del Rey Vegeta, se les ha presentado en el Palacio Real.

—Tengo una idea —dice Trunks mientras seca el cabello de Goten después.

—¿Cuál?

Risas. Goten traga saliva, pues bien sabe que cuando Trunks ríe significa algo fuera de lo común.

—¿Te acuerdas de —indaga Trunks— la fusión metamor…?

Sólo escucharlo le basta a Goten para ponerse rojo hasta la punta de los pies.

Sí: las ideas que Trunks acompaña con risas son las más fuera de lo común que existen.

* * *

 **~Noche XXVIII. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Después de mucha vulnerabilidad, a Trunks le tocaba deschavetarse (?). XD Me lo imagino más así con Goten, no tanto con Marron, por eso pensé en Goten para este pequeño encuentro._

 _Además, por cómo sigue este especial de cuatro capítulos, del cual este fue el primero, este vendría a ser el último TruTen. :')_

 _¡Intento actualizar el viernes, lo prometo! Siento mucho no cumplir con el reto, no sirvo para esto y es la última vez que lo hago, pero quiero terminarlo con todo el amor del mundo. ¡Espero quede bien!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	30. Noche XXIX: Cosplay

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XXIX

* * *

 **~cosplay~**

* * *

Llega cansada a los aposentos del Príncipe, pensando en relajarse en la tina, refrescarse y abrazarlos a ambos después; besar a Goten, besar a Trunks y perderse entre ambos, amarlos hasta que todas las fuerzas se le drenen y el sueño arribe con paz.

Pero no.

Los ve desnudos ante ella, tendiéndole la mano. Avanza y los sujeta, una mano a cada uno, para contemplarlos e indagar.

—¿Qué traman?

Se sonríen pícaramente: resulta obvio que alguna idea peculiar circula por sus mentes. Sabe que no se equivoca cuando recibe intensos besos en las manos, los cuales la sumen en un profundo estado de ensoñación.

—Mi abuelo volverá mañana por la noche —anuncia Trunks mientras sus labios, vertiginosos en comparación con los pausados de Goten, depositan besos y besos y besos en su muñeca, en su palma, en sus dedos—. Hoy queremos que sea especial.

Marron recibe la noticia con calma, pues este regreso se da en el momento previamente calculado: sabía que volvería alrededor de esta fecha, por lo cual no se sorprende. Lo acepta al asentir; se emociona sin más pensando en lo especial que será esta noche, en cómo lo harán esta vez.

—¿Qué proponen? Iré a la tina primero.

—¿Te ayudamos, amor? —pregunta Goten sin dejar de besar despacio y suavemente sus nudillos.

—Claro.

Feliz, Marron se desnuda y camina con los dos hacia el cuarto de aseo. Ambos le ayudan en todo, sobre todo a relajarse al besarla en todo momento, al besarla por todas partes. Disfrutan del ritual sin pronunciar palabra, y Marron se pregunta qué idea tendrán por delante.

¿Se tratará de quien piensa? ¿Se tratará de _él_?

La secan al borde del lecho, la peinan con un cepillo, la seducen bajo las luces rojas del cuarto.

—¿Qué proponen? —pregunta relajada.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntan los dos a la vez.

Marron se sonríe al asentir: claro que lo extraña, lo hace siempre, cada día, aunque no sufre por ello, pues tenerlos es tenerlo, pues los dos lo representan al unirse en la exploración de su piel, así como él los representa cuando ellos dan paso a su existencia.

Ellos dos _siempre_ son él.

Pero él, cuando la visita de tanto en tanto, también es él, el tercer ser al que ama, el de las ocasiones especiales como la de hoy.

Aquel a quien anhela como el padre de sus hijos, el único con el cual quiere, algún día, engendrar un nuevo ser mediante el amor.

Gotenks, la fusión de los dos hombres con los que comparte la vida.

No lo ve desde hace unos dos años, antes del estallido de la gran batalla final que definiría los ganadores de la Gran Guerra. En aquella ocasión, sólo una vez se fusionaron; lo hicieron para hacerle el amor con retorcida vehemencia y juntos, necesitados de amarla por última vez si es que no volvían de la batalla. Porque las despedidas siempre debían ser así: cada uno debía hacerlo con ella, ellos debían hacerlo entre sí, y Gotenks debía despedirse al último, en un desenlace perfecto.

—¿Quieres que lo traigamos? —preguntan ya sincronizados, como si Gotenks ya estuviera allí.

Marron se levanta, ansiosa. Se mete bajo las sábanas tapada por completo, deseosa de aguardarlo lista, a punto.

—Por favor —susurra con emoción y una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

Ambos la besan, primero Goten, después Trunks, y se marchan de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de lectura. Una vez ahí, se besan largamente antes de hacer esta danza, la cual aprendieron hace muchísimos años en pos de la guerra, pese a que en ningún lugar disfrutan hacerla más que en la intimidad.

Gotenks es un guerrero, un instrumento, pero también es la unión más emotiva entre los dos. Gotenks es un hombre, ante todo, y ama a Marron tanto como la ama cada mitad que lo conforma. Ese es el encanto; esa es la verdad.

En la cama, Marron escucha un ruido. Nerviosa, aguarda con ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir. Unos pasos se acercan, un nuevo peso se suma al lecho, un cuerpo gatea sobre el de ella.

—Muñeca, ya llegué: ¡el maravilloso Gotenks está aquí contigo al fin! —lo escucha, a él en representación de los dos, con las dos voces formando una en sincronización, sobre ella—. Ah, muñeca. ¿Me extrañaste tanto como yo te extrañé a ti?

Marron voltea para ponerse boca arriba; lo ve. Gotenks se ve más hermoso que nunca con sus dos colores de cabello, el lila a los lados y el negro en el centro. Se ve hermoso con esa mirada que es la de ambos, con esa boca que es la de ambos, con esas manos, ese cuerpo, esa total existencia que a los dos los enlaza en lo más literal del concepto.

—Sí —dice Marron, y llora, feliz.

—Marron, ¡ah! —susurra Gotenks riéndose, siempre tan en consonancia consigo mismo, tan burlón y soberbio pero tan arrebatadoramente encantador a la vez—. ¿Tienes idea de lo poderoso e increíble que soy? ¡Que exista una chica como tú, tan perfecta como yo, me parece irreal! Qué bueno que pudimos encontrarnos, ¿no?

Marron ríe por el ego que Gotenks destila. Asiente, divertida.

—Me alegra mucho —responde.

Gotenks se rasca la nariz con un índice, entre más y más risas.

—¡Ah, muñeca! No te imaginas a mí: la última vez que vine al mundo estaba ante un sujeto de piel azul y ojos rojos, una cosa horripilante pero que nada tuvo que hacer contra mí. ¡Ya me tocaba venir para verte a ti! Sería una calamidad no venir nunca a verte con lo excelentemente bueno que soy como amante. ¡Un prodigio, ya sabes! En _todo_ , muñeca. —Y le guiña un ojo para cerrar su idea.

Marron ríe y ríe, demasiado feliz como para poder detenerse, hasta que Gotenks acaricia sus pechos por sobre las telas que la cubren.

—Hagamos como siempre, ¿sí? —propone.

—Sí —responde Marron.

En encuentros anteriores, la dinámica de ambos respondía a un juego específico: él pedía algo y ella pedía algo. A cada cosa dedicaban media hora, un periodo entero de fusión de tres totales, las dos últimas, mientras que la primera la dedicaban a esto mismo que hacen, a los besos y una breve charla.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga hoy, muñeca? Pide lo que quieras: haría hasta lo más extremo por ti.

Y lo ha hecho. Y eso anhela Marron, lo extremo. Pero hoy, por la emoción que la invade de tenerlo luego de tanto tiempo, siente su anhelo, el de él por sobre el de ella, la prioridad.

—Dime tú primero, por favor.

—¿Segura?

Marron asiente.

Gotenks se rasca la nuca para después llevarse una mano a la barbilla, un gesto combinado entre lo que hace Goten y lo que hace Trunks cuando de las ocurrencias se trata. Pronto sonríe.

—¡Quiero hacértelo despacio y tierno, muñeca! Quiero hacerte el amor como nunca te lo ha hecho nadie. ¿Qué te parece? La última vez fui muy brusco contigo, así que hoy prefiero tomarme mi tiempo. ¿Te parece?

Marron asiente de nuevo, sin poder evitar recordar la brusquedad de la que habla, cuando se lo hizo de espaldas contra la pared mientras la tocaba entre las piernas con los dedos.

—Entonces… —Marron se sonroja por lo que anhela, pero lo pide pese a la vergüenza—. Quiero… algo… duro.

»Quiero… un castigo.

Pues Goten y Trunks siempre son respetuosos con ella. Quien menos lo es suele ser Gotenks, quien más acepta la brusquedad con ella es Gotenks. Es por eso que se lo pide, porque sabe que es tan fuerte que contenerse no le es posible, porque una mujer puede desearlo suave, pero también puede desearlo duro.

Duro lo quiere, a Gotenks sobre ella siendo duro e implacable. Siendo el más desgarrador del universo.

—Me encanta tu idea, muñeca. —Gotenks la besa, la aplasta, la asfixia contra el lecho. Le separa las piernas bruscamente, ella obedece a la demanda y él la embiste como si estuviera dentro y no fuera. Siente ella, detrás de las sábanas que la frotan íntimamente, cómo la dureza ya lo acompaña, lista, tan implacable como Gotenks completo suele serlo, el ser más poderoso, sí, y el más apasionado también—. Te daré bien duro y luego lo haré tan suave que verás el día y la noche, el cielo y el infierno, en un mínimo intervalo de tiempo.

»Te haré delirar, muñeca.

Ya lo hace estimulándola con las sábanas de por medio, frotándola donde más lo siente, en el punto exacto de su delirio. Marron respira fuerte al recibirlo en sus labios, se asfixia por la calidad e intensidad de sus férreos besos.

Esta noche debe, tiene, quiere que sea la más inolvidable de la historia.

* * *

 **~Noche XXIX. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _En este reto quise hacer trampa: ¡me negaba a hacer otro capítulo sobre ropa, menos con un disfraz! Pensé en vestir a Marron de saiyajin, pero no, no me sedujo la idea. Mucho menos todas esas cosas típicas de acá, como la enfermera, la conejita, la policía… ¡Aburridísimo y menos sensual que una caja de arena de gato! (?)_

 _Así que pensé en_ _ **él**_ _._

 _Gotenks es uno de mis personajes favoritos de_ Dragon Ball _, inevitable considerando que Trunks y Goten son mis dos favoritos. Pero Gotenks no sólo es la fusión de ellos en lo más básico y elemental, sino que lo veo como un tercer ser, uno independiente a los dos. Eso quise expresar acá, por eso transformé la idea de un cosplay como disfraz en esto, en que ese cosplay fuera el de Trunks y Goten fusionándose para hacer aparecer a Gotenks. Una trampa que me hizo muy feliz, así que espero me la perdonen._

 _Les dejo el disfraz de conejita para otro fic… No, mentira. XD_

 _Quedan «Castigo» y «Romance». Encima, «Castigo» es el capítulo XXX, if you know what I mean… XD_

 _El próximo capítulo es subido de tono, bastante subido de tono en comparación a la mayor parte de este fic; mil disculpas si sienten que me pasé. En cambio, en «Romance» empleé toda la dulzura que pude expresar. ¡Ya están ambos online!_

 _Muchísimas gracias_ _ **Silvin**_ _,_ _ **Steel Mermaid**_ _, mi amigaza personal_ _ **Tsuke**_ _(después te cuento de Night XD),_ _ **IsabelCordy01**_ _(mi musa), mi querida_ _ **Shois**_ _(a.k.a. Dragon made of fullmetal) y_ _ **SimpleG**_ _por sus comentarios. ¡Los valoro con todo mi ser! A_ _ **SimpleG**_ _le dedico este especial MarTenks, porque su review me emocionó demasiado. ¡Gracias, linduras!_

 _Nos leemos en el que sigue ya ya ya._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	31. Noche XXX: Castigo

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XXX

* * *

 **~castigo~**

* * *

Ponen el reloj de arena a un lado del lecho, el cual anuncia cómo corre la primera media hora, la destinada a la fantasía de Marron, al castigo.

Gotenks, con soltura y explícita perversión, se sienta al borde del lecho del lado izquierdo y arrodilla a Marron delante de él, en el suelo. Sin más preámbulos, es él quien inicia:

—Muñeca, ¿así que me has sido infiel?

—Sí —responde Marron para seguirle el juego.

—Has estado con mis mitades.

—Con ambas.

—¿Reiteradas veces?

—Todas las noches.

—Y cuando ellos no están…

—Los pienso al yacer conmigo misma.

—¿Y te lo han hecho aquí, en este lecho donde me perteneces y te pertenezco?

—Sí.

—¿Y has pensado en mí?

—No… —miente, pues al sentirlos a los dos es inevitable pensarlo también a él.

—Mi querida muñeca, eso está mal y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Eso va contra nuestras reglas…

—Sí…

La temperatura sube, así lo siente Marron en el calor que emana de entre sus piernas, así lo siente al contemplar la explícita excitación que crece y crece entre las piernas de Gotenks, la cual está frente a su rostro, preparada.

—Te castigaré por tu infidelidad con mis mitades, muñeca. Ellos no pueden significar para ti más de lo que yo significo.

»Haré todo lo necesario, _todo_ , para que te quede claro que no debes dejar al Gran Gotenks para el final.

Marron no llega ni a pestañar: Gotenks la jala del cabello y se hunde en su boca. Con movimientos constantes, veloces, vehementes, ella sólo se limita a seguirlo, a dejarse usar en honor de la fantasía, a permanecer quieta y con la boca abierta para recibirlo hasta donde él demande. Gotenks gime al acelerar, por su parte; dice palabras a la mitad, maldice al mundo y aprieta los dientes, lo cual le recuerda a Marron que, de los tres, es él y por mucho el más ruidoso a la hora del placer.

—Ah, linda… Ah, amor…

Marron pierde noción de todo, del tiempo, el espacio, lo que hace y lo que le hacen hacer. Con los ojos cerrados, en la invasión constante que viene y se va y vuelve y se reitera se concentra, así como en los gemidos casi adolescentes de Gotenks, quien aunque mucho ego tenga, en el fondo, mantiene algo tierno, como si la dulzura de Goten se fusionara con la vulnerabilidad de Trunks.

Perfecto en el promedio que representa, Marron olvida todo mientras lo complace, en trance y sin mente, puro sentir dirigido a quien, con rudeza, la embiste.

Él se hunde del todo y allí permanece unos segundos. Marron procura regularizar su respiración para no perder el aire por contenerlo.

—Muñeca… —lo escucha jadear en un delirio profundo y significativo; aprieta más el cabello entre sus poderosos dedos—. ¡No puedo soportar que estés con ellos cuando yo te merezco más!

Se retira de su boca y la toma de los brazos. Se lanza sobre ella y la aprisiona contra el suelo, boca abajo. Marron sigue sin pensar, limitada por la extrema emoción que la invade a jugar el juego que ella misma ha planteado, ser castigada por la infidelidad con las mitades, que Gotenks se sienta libre de ser implacable con ella. Y lo es al entrar después de separarle velozmente las piernas, y lo es al embestirla con la totalidad de su cuerpo contra el suelo.

—Te merezco más que ellos.

—Sí…

—¡Lo hago, porque soy el más fuerte!

—¡Sí…!

El estómago de Marron choca continuamente, en una eterna repetición, contra el suelo de piedra. Gotenks, sosteniéndola de los glúteos con una mano mientras con la otra la jala del cabello, se mueve gritando con la mandíbula cerrada, fuera de sí.

Cada vez que nace ante el mundo tiene más avaricia que la anterior: quiere quedarse así, quiere que sus mitades lo formen por siempre y rendirse ante Marron de todas las formas concebibles, en cuerpo, en alma, en corazón. Sin embargo, siente en su centro que hay amor también, que sus mitades se aman así como él ama a Marron. Sabe que ella también los ama y es allí donde pierde toda avaricia: no podría hacerla sufrir ni esforzándose. ¡Un guerrero tan valeroso como él nunca podría lastimar al único ser al que siente tan esplendoroso como él lo es! Y más, porque Marron siempre es más, porque no es ella quien está a la altura, sino él.

Porque él es el ser más poderoso, pero ella la diosa por la cual cada batalla ganará.

Así de devoto de Marron se siente: la ve, mientras la penetra contra el suelo, como la diosa que quiere complacer en todo, como un guerrero en el campo de batalla, como el mejor amante en el lecho o donde fuera. En cuerpo y alma, de todos los modos, en todas las posiciones.

—Me vuelves loco, muñeca. ¡Me quemas por dentro…!

La toma de los hombros y la coloca de rodillas en el suelo, pegada al borde del lecho. Entra de espaldas a ella una vez más, pues si la pone de frente mientras juega a castigarla sabe que le bastará una mirada para reducirse al niño eterno que se siente, el de las técnicas de fantasmas y voleibol; este que nunca ha aprendido, por falta de práctica, a ser un adulto, que se expresa corporalmente como un adolescente lo haría, como lo denota al tocarle impúdicamente los pechos mientras la embiste con caderas más entusiastas que expertas, un muchacho que todo lo quiere vivir ahora, inmediatamente, ya.

¡Ya!

Porque se deshará, porque se perderá y no volverá. ¡Ah, fatalidad! La de ser un arma y no un ser, la de ser un ser que no sólo en la guerra anhela existir.

Apretándola en exceso, lleva los dedos de los pechos a la cintura y de ésta a los glúteos, lo cual marca líneas rojas sobre la piel blanca de su diosa. Sujeta los glúteos con firmeza sin más aire ni consciencia, y penetra con violencia mirando la unión entre las piernas mientras grita al delirar.

—¡Diablos! —grita fuera de sí—. ¡Nunca alcanza, nunca es suficiente!

Siente que saliva le cae por la boca, que lágrimas le caen por los ojos. Siente el sudor empaparle la frente en el vaivén de su cadera contra la de ella. Siente que morirá, que se desintegrará, al reprimir un grito apretando fuertemente los párpados.

Y la escucha.

Marron grita como nunca, libre, feliz, gozando enteramente de él, por él y por sí misma, por la unión de los dos. Sabe que le encanta, ¡no puede ser de otra manera considerando su innegable genialidad!, pero su ego le exige indagar de todos modos:

—¿Te gusta, muñeca…?

—Sí… —responde Marron al borde del desfallecimiento, rendida sobre el lecho que tiene delante, sujeta a las sábanas, ahogando gritos sobre el cabello propio que le cubre la cara—. Sigue…

¡Ah, esa maldita palabra! La de lo extremo y lo sucio, la del morbo y lo sublime. Gotenks se siente inmenso, poderoso, un dios de la guerra y el sexo; Marron es la diosa, la única, la verdadera, y él morirá de ser necesario, y se partirá en dos para siempre, todo lo que deba en pos de complacerla.

—Toma… ¡Toma! —grita y penetra, impetuoso e infantil—. Pídeme más, muñeca. ¡Te daré más si me lo pides!

Marron se lo pide sin voz, temblando por la proximidad del final; Gotenks se lo da en forma de embestidas a velocidad anormal, desatado y furioso y feliz hasta la sobredosis, por estar al fin donde más le gusta, dentro de ella, y más dentro de ella, y aún más dentro y fuera y dentro y más y todo y...

—¡Ah…!

Al terminar, cae sobre ella, quien a su vez cae sobre el lecho. Gotenks ríe como el muchacho que siempre será.

—Eres perfecta, muñeca —asegura—. ¡Ah, eres tan pero tan pero tan perfecta! ¡Me vuelvo loco!

Mira el reloj de arena: falta poco, ínfimos minutos, para desaparecer.

—Te haré el amor tan bien en cuanto vuelva que no harás, en lo consecuente, nada más que pedir por mi regreso.

»Será inolvidable, Marron. ¡El Gran Gotenks se esforzará al máximo para que pidas por él _siempre_!

* * *

 **~Noche XXX. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Hoy quise mandar todo un poquito bastante al carajo y escribir con más osadía, aunque cuidando el lenguaje. Espero no me haya quedado muy mal._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Pensando en el IC de Gotenks se me hace que sería muy egocéntrico, muy en plan «qué genial soy», por lo tanto algo ruidoso y charlatán, presumido y adolescente, muy entusiasta pero inexperto pese a ello. A partir de esa interpretación escribí esta escena._

 _¡Ojalá les guste!_

 _Sobre el apodo «muñeca»: en_ una(más)dos _así le llamaba Gotenks a Marron; acá lo quise repetir porque ya había repetido el «linda» de Trunks (que le mantengo en todos los fics, por si no lo han notado) y el «amor» de Goten. Me parece un apodo muy de galancito creído (?), por eso me parecía ideal para Gotenks. XD_

 _Confieso que el «linda» yo misma suelo usarlo mucho, sobre todo con la gente del fandom. Y el «amor» es el que le dedico a Marki y a mis más queridas amigas. :')_

 _Y nada…_ _ **¡El que sigue, «Romance», ya disponible!**_

 _¡Gracias por todo!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	32. Noche XXXI: Romance

Fic parte del reto Kinktober propuesto por **_Es de fanfics_** , en Facebook **.**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

* * *

Noche XXXI

* * *

 **~romance~**

* * *

—¿Recuerdas algo?

—Sabes que no.

—¿Marron estará bien? ¿Y por qué Gotenks siempre se separa solo, a espaldas de ella?

—Sé lo mismo que tú, Goten: nada.

Están en el cuarto de lectura como al principio, no en el lecho con ella. Sin embargo, pese a lo curioso que les parece que Gotenks siempre se separe a solas, incluso en las situaciones en las que se fusionan ante ella, saben fehacientemente que Marron está bien.

—Siento un placer muy grande —asegura Goten tocándose el cuerpo, extrañado por verse despojado de Trunks como siempre le pasa luego de la fusión, aunque conmovido por las fuertes sensaciones que lo atraviesan también.

A sus espaldas, Trunks está quieto. No lo mira.

—Siento el mismo placer, como si lo hubiéramos hecho como nunca.

Goten corre hasta el cuarto: necesita saber, aun sabiendo que Gotenks ama a Marron tanto como ellos lo hacen, no por recordarlo sino por sentirlo como siente este placer que lo recorre, que Marron está bien.

La encuentra relajada como la dejaron, bajo las sábanas e iluminada con el mismo tono rojizo de siempre, ese que impera en el lecho y dentro de sus corazones.

—Amor, ¿todo bien? —indaga echado junto a ella por sobre las sábanas, abrazándola.

Marron asiente mirándolo a los ojos. En éstos, Goten nota un cansancio atroz, aunque también felicidad.

—¿Fue malo contigo?

—Jamás lo es. Siempre es… respetuoso de lo que quiero.

Incluso cuando es dureza y no amor lo que propone junto a él.

Goten la besa.

—¿Quedó en volver por última vez, verdad?

—Sí.

Goten insiste con los besos, dispuesto a despedirse, con la necesidad incomprensible de fusionarse con Trunks, de unirse a él y retornar a Marron pese a que bien sabe que después no lo recordará.

—Entonces ya vuelve, amor.

Se va. Marron se relaja en el lecho sin más, aguarda por Gotenks, mientras se pregunta lo mismo que Goten y Trunks se preguntaron a solas: ¿por qué se irá, Gotenks, siempre que está a punto de separarse?

Sólo él tiene esa respuesta.

Marron lo ve llegar a paso elegante, confiado, seductor. Se mete bajo las sábanas junto a ella luego de dar vuelta el reloj de arena a un lado del lecho.

—Volví, muñeca.

—Sí.

Él la abraza, la besa; qué distinto e igual es a Trunks y a Goten. Marron siente cómo la pregunta le gira y gira en la mente, al punto de no permitirle concentrarse en los roces que él le dedica, tan delicados como incitadores.

—Oye, Gotenks.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué siempre te marchas antes de…?

Gotenks se echa hacia atrás; sorpresa se delata su rostro. Por algún motivo, pensaba precisamente en eso, en esa tendencia siempre presente de irse al saber que sólo le queda un minuto de manifestación. ¿Por qué lo hace? Es una gran pregunta.

Aunque despreocupado en lo superficial, ciertos nervios quedan denotados en su voz:

—Bueno, es que… ¡No sé! La verdad es que nunca me lo puse a pensar.

—¿Y por qué crees que sea? —pregunta Marron con demarcada amabilidad al girarse hacia él.

—Mmm… —Mientras piensa, la respuesta se le manifiesta. Gotenks se sonroja y responde entre risas nerviosas de dos voces a la vez—. Bueno, supongo que se trata de que no me gusta desvanecerme ante ti. ¡Eso es!

—¿Pero por qué? —insiste Marron con la curiosidad maximizada.

—Porque verte desaparecer ante mí sería triste, muñeca…

Marron siente, al escucharlo, al verle el gesto infantil que le recuerda enigmáticamente a los dos seres que lo componen y no sólo al evidente, que el corazón se le cae de las manos, que impacta contra el suelo.

Es lo más dulce que ha escuchado en demasiado tiempo. Habla del tamaño amor que él le profesa, que los dos le profesan, que ella misma les profesa no a los dos, sino a los tres.

A Gotenks también.

Lo abraza, y es ella quien inicia el acto para sorpresa de los dos. Lo hace al besarlo con pasión, al dejarse caer sobre él con pudor pero decisión, al moverse lentamente en busca de su excitación, justo como se lo hizo a Trunks hace días, pero sin cuerdas de por medio. Gotenks gime como un muchacho al sentirla sobre él.

—Ay, muñeca. Me matarás…

Marron ríe por sus ocurrencias, por sus exageraciones. Lo abraza y se funde en un nuevo beso con él. Gotenks pasea, mientras, las manos por su cintura, glúteos, muslos, y al llegar lo más abajo posible sube, y la toma del cabello, y la besa empecinado en memorizarla, en perpetuar la escena y no desvanecerse.

Sujetándola a cada lado de la cadera, la eleva un poco.

—¿Podemos hacerlo así, contigo encima? ¿O te incomoda?

—No lo hace —responde Marron, comprensiva, sonriente.

Perfecta como la diosa que le resulta a él.

Gotenks la sostiene; Marron los enlaza al deslizarlo en ella. Cuando cae, los dos gimen, especialmente él, que lo hace de una manera tan dulce como la de Goten, tan vulnerable en el fondo como la de Trunks; tan genuino él unido como lo son ellos por separado, pero de un modo distinto al de ellos, con alma propia.

Porque la tiene.

Marron sube y baja sobre él tomando impulso con las piernas y con las manos que mantiene sobre el pecho de Gotenks. Éste, necesitado de participar, solícito con Marron como con nadie lo sería siendo lo importante que es, sube y baja la cadera acompasado con ella.

—Así —indica Marron como si fuera ella la maestra; la devolución a todo lo que Goten y Trunks le enseñaron alguna vez—. Muévete conmigo…

Gotenks obedece con un entusiasmo arrollador, sonriendo, divertido pero seducido, asombrado por este nuevo descubrimiento sensual, esta pose nunca explorada antes. ¡Como un saiyajin ante un nuevo enemigo! Entusiasmado con ella, con lo que ella le hace, con lo que ella le provoca, por lo que juntos son capaces de compartir.

La dureza de antes, el romance de ahora.

—¿Así está bien?

—Sí…

—¿Y si acelero?

Marron no puede contener la risa al verlo acelerar con una torpeza sencillamente encantadora. Lo abraza y lo insta a continuar el acto sentados uno ante el otro. Gotenks obedece con la misma devoción de siempre, y la ve sobre él y retoma el ritmo y la besa y la mece y siente cómo se eleva de otro modo, a otra velocidad, a un calor diametralmente opuesto. El del amor, no el del sexo.

Es como alcanzar a Marron, no al cielo, con las manos.

La alcanza al besarla, sí, más frenéticos que antes. Delira cuando ella se eleva sobre él al abrazar el orgasmo, el cual brama con una sonrisa que él, torpe, se pide recordar.

Pase lo que pase, vaya a donde vaya cuando se desvanezca, necesita recordar esta sonrisa.

Necesita que ellos, sus misteriosas mitades, la recuerden en nombre de él.

Termina momentos después de ella. La besa al sentir cómo su calor la llena y rebalsa.

—Te amo, muñeca. Por favor, llámame más seguido.

—Lo haré.

Sale de ella, la besa una y mil veces.

—¡Y recuerda que nadie te amará nunca como el Gran Gotenks lo hace! —Se levanta, y al notar lo inminente que el reloj de arena le recuerda, corre—. ¡Paparapaaa! ¡Te amo! —Pose heroica final antes de marcharse definitivamente.

Marron lo ve correr y derrama una lágrima. La seca cuando Trunks y Goten aparecen en el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando se acuestan junto a ella, a Marron le surge una pregunta:

—¿Por qué la noche final se la dedicamos a algo que ninguno de los dos recordará?

Trunks y Goten se miran, sonrientes, justo antes de responder:

—Porque siempre que nos separamos nos queda una sensación super-rara, amor —explica Goten—. ¡Nos encanta!

—Además, linda —agrega Trunks—, lo hacemos por ti. Sabemos que también lo amas.

—Como los amo a ustedes.

Los tres se acarician, y Marron los abraza con emoción al sentir, en su interior, el calor que aún la llena.

—¿Y qué sensación es esa? —pregunta Marron al último.

Ellos se besan, luego la besan a ella a la vez. Goten es quien responde:

—Es una felicidad tan grande y tan distinta, amor… ¡Un placer y una felicidad indescriptibles!

Las más fuertes de todas, las del sentir de los dos fusionado.

La felicidad de ser uno los dos y ser uno con ella. De ser uno los tres para siempre.

* * *

 **~Noche XXXI. Fin~**

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

 _Bueno: reto terminado. :') Sin embargo,_ _ **voy a publicar un epílogo el día domingo**_ _, para cerrarlo. Lo tengo terminado pero quiero revisarlo bien, así que voy a darme este par de días para cerrarlo. Además, en el update de hoy quería hacer especial énfasis en Gotenks, por eso prefiero dejar el cierre definitivo para después._

 _Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por los favs, por los pms, por todo lo que han hecho por mí este mes. Mil millones de gracias por acompañarme en esta exploración de mi única y verdadera OTP, el TruMarTen que me encandila hasta límites indescriptibles. ¡Hasta me hacen soñar con escribir originales de poliamor algún día! Los amo por poderosos motivos._

 _Gracias por acompañarme mientras los amaba en estos shots._

 _Nos leemos por última vez pronto, gente._

 ** _GRACIAS TOTALES._**

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	33. Epílogo

Hoy se les termina esta sublime exploración, pues ha retornado el Rey Vegeta y, con él, la necesidad de reprimir lo que sienten, lo que son, para no ensuciar la imagen ni poner en riesgo la integridad de este que, entre ellos, no es más que Trunks, pero que para el exterior es el Príncipe en sí mismo, aquel que todo lo debe preservar por el bien de su pueblo, incluso el simple hecho de amar, en la intimidad, a Marron y a Goten.

Tonterías nacidas del prejuicio; mentiras que nada más que prejuicio esparcen.

El Rey Vegeta entra al Palacio Real solo, habiendo dejado detrás a su séquito de colaboradores. Camina a paso lento hacia el Trono, donde su nieto lo espera sentado. Al frenar, observa no sin rechazo a los amantes del Príncipe: el muchacho de Clase Baja está a la derecha; la muchacha terrícola a la izquierda.

El Príncipe, tan serio como el Rey, se arrodilla ante éste luego de ponerse de pie.

—Su Majestad —dice—. Vegetasei está en sus manos nuevamente.

Los amantes caminan hasta darle la espalda al Rey. Luego, se arrodillan en gesto solemne. El Príncipe se hace a un lado y cede el Trono Real a quien corresponde; el Rey Vegeta toma asiento y escruta la imagen que tiene delante, la de su nieto con sus amantes, aquellos con quienes, sabe, extrañas prácticas degeneradas realiza.

—Ha cuidado bien de nuestro Reino, Príncipe Trunks —asegura el Rey—. El pueblo saiyajin está en deuda con Usted.

—Ha sido un placer, Su Alteza —dice Trunks, arrodillado ante su abuelo como Marron y Goten lo están—. He velado por nuestra seguridad cuanto me fue posible y tomado las decisiones que consideré pertinentes para el bienestar de nuestra Sagrada Sangre. Sin embargo… —susurra enigmáticamente al ponerse de pie—. Abuelo, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, como Príncipe y como hombre, en nombre de los dos.

El Rey Vegeta estudia a los amantes: los dos están sorprendidos, tanto como él lo está. Comprende, por la sorpresa que expresan, que aquello que Trunks precisa decirle viene de nadie más que de él, no de los tres.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —indaga el Rey sin paciencia ni empatía.

Trunks frunce el ceño al límite: el Rey ve, en el gesto, atisbos no de sí mismo, sino de su hijo, el Príncipe Vegeta fallecido hace tantos años, durante la Gran Guerra. El hombre más obstinado y caprichoso que haya conocido.

Aquel que siempre, orgullo mediante, sabía salirse con la suya.

—Se trata de nuestro pueblo y la nueva era de paz que nos espera —explica Trunks—. Se trata de que ya no tengo ningún motivo para ocultar con un bajo perfil lo que siento por Goten y Marron. De hecho, no: abuelo, dejaré de ocultar mis, como las llamas tú, «inclinaciones».

Una ceja del Rey se eleva en clara irritación. Nota la incomodidad y pudor de los amantes; sabe que no han fraguado esta idea en la mente de su obstinado nieto. No han sido ellos.

Todo viene de Trunks. Todo viene de la obstinación que ha heredado de su padre.

—Es inadmisible —espeta el Rey.

—Inadmisible es estancarnos como sociedad y prestar atención a estupideces en vez de lo que importa en verdad, que es entrenar y volvernos cada día más fuertes.

—Despacio, chiquillo. ¡Debes cuidar el tono con tu Rey!

—Lo cuidaré cuando me escuches, abuelo. —Sin más, Trunks estalla por la furia—. ¡¿A quién diablos le importa lo que suceda en mi lecho mientras sea el más poderoso?! Estoy cansado de reservarme, de no ser yo mismo allá afuera, de tener que esconder una simple caricia o una mirada que a nadie incumbe como si fuera una vergüenza para mi raza, cuando gané tantas batallas en honor a mi sangre… ¡Quiero enseñarle al pueblo, con mi ejemplo, que son libres de vivir su intimidad como les venga en gana mientras que se mantengan fuertes y concentrados! ¿O no lo entiendes? Cuando un guerrero tiene paz interior como la que yo tengo junto a ellos es cuando más fuerte puede ser.

»Abuelo: quiero demostrarles que, en estos nuevos tiempos de paz, sus vidas podrán ser diferentes. ¡Que podemos, sin tanta represión, ser muchísimo más fuertes! ¡Todos!

—¿Degenerándose? —El Rey Vegeta larga una carcajada—. Chiquillo, estás loco. Tanta fornicación te ha nublado el juicio.

—¡No me lo ha nublado; al contrario! Me ha reafirmado cosas que ya pensaba, abuelo: los saiyajin pasamos demasiado tiempo pendientes del resto cuando en realidad deberíamos estar esforzándonos en nosotros mismos. ¡El pueblo debe tener la libertad de decidir qué quiere hacer con su intimidad, ya que el pueblo sólo debe ser juzgado por su poder! ¿O me equivoco?

El Rey guarda silencio con la seriedad por máscara: Trunks está convencido hasta lo más hondo de lo que dice, pero sigue hablando desde la degeneración, no desde la razón. El problema, admite el Rey en su fuero interno, es que algo de razón lleva el chiquillo.

La sociedad saiyajin sólo debería dar valor a cada individuo por la fuerza que posee; a nadie le importa lo que haga en su lecho mientras no se trate de actos indignos que atenten contra la integridad de inocentes ni se lo ande desparramando por cada rincón. Desparramar le parece degenerado.

Que Trunks es el mejor guerrero saiyajin del universo es indiscutible.

Suspira, fastidiado.

—Seguiremos hablando del tema en otro momento, Príncipe.

—¡Pero…!

—Te he escuchado; por el momento, no puedo hacer más. Tengo mucho por meditar y debo tomarme mi tiempo para ello.

—Entonces, abuelo, ¿pensarás en lo que te dije?

Los ojos de su nieto brillan; el Rey Vegeta no ve a su hijo en ellos, sino un reflejo de sí mismo. Porque si algo ha heredado a Trunks, por fortuna, es el idealismo, la nobleza, el honor inquebrantable.

La creencia de que los saiyajin deben ser, tienen que ser, serán los mejores de toda la galaxia. Incluso mediante lo que vencer prejuicios sociales puede significar.

—Pensaré en el bienestar de nuestra Sagrada Sangre Saiyajin —afirma el Rey Vegeta—. Mientras, más que consentir que tus amantes yazcan en libertad contigo no puedo hacer.

Trunks sonríe. Detrás de él, Marron y Goten se miran de reojo. El Rey ha hablado de esto ante ellos por primera vez. Quizá, sea un buen síntoma de cara al futuro.

Trunks hace una reverencia. Goten y Marron lo imitan.

—Su Majestad —dice Trunks de rodillas—, le juro que defenderé a nuestra Sagrada Sangre Saiyajin con mi vida de ser preciso. Para hacerlo adecuadamente necesito la paz de la que le hablé. Porque en la libertad está la paz y quiero que el pueblo la viva así como yo la vivo.

»Nada más.

Trunks se pone de pie; Goten y Marron, de nuevo, lo imitan.

—Pueden retirarse —anuncia el Rey Vegeta.

Los tres lo hacen, caminan primero despacio y luego a toda velocidad hacia los aposentos que ocupan. Al encerrarse tras la puerta, Goten y Marron atrapan a Trunks en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —reclama Goten.

—Trunks, ¿cómo…? —farfulla Marron.

Trunks los besa y ellos a él, con violencia debido a la adrenalina, tironeándose de la ropa, arrancando lo que se aparece en su camino. Se besan los tres formando un círculo con un abrazo, desesperados por tocarse, decididos a sentirse.

Apretándolos contra su pecho, siendo besado por ellos en éste, Trunks habla como le sale, sin aire, sin nada más que amor brotándole:

—Quizá no sea hoy, quizá no seamos nosotros, pero quiero que Vegetasei, algún día, esté libre de este maldito prejuicio. ¡Quiero que algo tan puro como esto no sea considerado degeneración! Porque nos amamos y nos deseamos, porque expresamos lo que sentimos… ¡Diablos, no quiero que esto siga imperando allá afuera!

»¡Estoy harto de que no seamos libres de ser lo que deseemos en cada lugar que pisemos!

Continúan besándose mientras caminan hacia el lecho. Caen los tres sobre éste con la ropa a medio quitar. Trunks besa a Marron en los labios, Goten besa a Trunks en el cuello, Marron acaricia a Goten por la mejilla y todo cobra un significado diferente.

Quizá no hoy, quizá no ellos, pero la libertad de elegir cómo expresar la sexualidad y sentimientos tal vez llegue algún día, que les llegue a ellos como le ha llegado a otras culturas, que le llegue a ellos y a culturas como la de la Tierra también. Si ellos asumen con seriedad ser los referentes con la pureza de lo que sienten, el prejuicio, algún día, morirá.

—La paz interna de un guerrero es victoria asegurada en el cambio de batalla —afirma Trunks, en un jadeo, al entrar en Marron mientras Goten entra en él; la misma posición del acto íntimo del reencuentro—. Me basta con ser un precedente…

»¡Me basta con poder seguir siendo libre con ustedes…!

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 ** _Muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá._** _No me va a alcanzar el tiempo ni tampoco las palabras para agradecerles todo lo que preciso hacerlo. Nunca va a haber manera de agradecerles apropiadamente._

 _De todos modos, eso,_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _._

 ** _Steel Mermaid_** _,_ _ **Portidaz**_ _,_ _ **Tsuke**_ _,_ _ **Silvin**_ _,_ _ **Luna**_ _,_ _ **IsabelCordy01**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **SimpleG**_ _,_ _ **Kaori**_ _: les_ _regalo_ _este fic como agradecimiento a todo lo que, sin saberlo, hacen por mí día a día. Gracias por leer, porque nada significa más para un autor que ver su historia cobrar vida de distintos modos al dársela al lector, y gracias por darse un momento para comentar, porque el apoyo enriquece y empuja, es una energía alucinante que da fuerzas para todo._ _ **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS PARA SIEMPRE, DE VERDAD.**_

 _Gracias también a quienes han leído, a quienes le han dado una oportunidad a esta locura que cometí hace un mes, meterme en un reto tan exigente estando tan mal de ánimo, algo que por momentos sentí la peor decisión, pero que ahora siento como la mejor. Me hizo_ _ **bien**_ _escribir este fic, escribirlos a ellos que tanto los amo y poder compartirlo con Uds._

 ** _¡Gracias, mil gracias por acompañarme!_**

 _No sé qué tan bien o mal me salió, pero les garantizo dos cosas:_ _ **le puse todo mi amor, todo, y me esforcé muchísimo**_ _. Gracias por valorar mis altibajos, por apoyarme y darme tantos ánimos con este fic._

 _Aprendí muchísimo de todo esto, de usarlos a los tres, de narrar erotismo, del vocabulario y las expresiones que suelo y no suelo usar para esta clase de escritos. Aprendí de mis propios tiempos y, sobre todo, de ellos, de ellos que nunca dejan de asombrarme, que son mis tres reyes y los amo con toda mi alma._

 _¡Cómo los voy a extrañar! A ellos y a Uds._

 _Le agradezco profundamente a_ _ **Diana Candy**_ _su apoyo y su amor, porque hubo un punto donde estaba muy desanimada, más o menos a la mitad del reto, y me llenó de amor y sabiduría descargarme con ella. ¡Te quiero tanto, amor! Gracias a la gente del_ _ **Whatsapp**_ _por instarme a no rendirme con tanto cariño, a_ _ **Syad**_ _por enseñarme tanto, a_ _ **Pau**_ _por todo lo que me enriquece y a_ _ **Dika**_ _,_ _ **Dev**_ _y_ _ **Romi**_ _por existir en mi vida. ¡Las quiero muchísimo a todas!_

 _Gracias a_ _ **Es de Fanfics**_ _por este genial reto. Pese a que fui quejosa con algunos puntos y me hago cargo de ser muy rompe-bolas, me llevo lo mejor de haberlo tomado. ¡Gracias por ponerle tanta onda a mi inicio todos los días!_

 ** _Y gracias_** ** _siempre_** ** _a vos, lector/a._** _Vos sos el motivo por el cual sigo animándome a publicar fics en esta plataforma._

 _¡Les mando un beso enorme y hasta la próxima será! En el caso de TruMarTen, nos vemos en_ **Perfección** _, un fic de los tres en la isla de tío Diecisiete que espero poder publicar pronto._

 ** _¡Mil besos y mil gracias!_**

 _Nos leemos, gente hermosa. :')_

* * *

 **Pamela, a.k.a. Schala S.-**


End file.
